Harry Potter and the Two Draughts
by Kevin3
Summary: Harry Potter returns for his 5th year at Hogwarts. But Voldemort is back, and everything seems to be centered around Snape... Death Omens, Veela Charms, Quidditch Action, and the Triwizard Tournament! *** COMPLETE ***
1. Harry Potter and the Two Draughts

**Harry Potter and the Two Draughts**

**Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, to find the magical world under assault again by Voldemort.  And amazingly, it seems to be centered around Professor Snape…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.**

Harry Potter sat in the back seat of the car as Vernon Dursley took him back to 4 Privet Drive for the summer.  Calling it a home, however, would be a mistake, as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had forced him to spend 10 of those years in a cupboard under the stairs.  However, when he turned 11, he found out that he wasn't normal.  He was in fact a wizard, and would be spending the next seven years in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  The only downside of this was that he still had to spend the summers back with the Dursleys.

As Harry sat in the back seat, his mind ran unfocused over the last year's events.  The Hungarian Horntail.  The Yule Ball.  Voldemort.  Cedric's death.  He couldn't escape the fact that Cedric, in a way, died because of him.  Harry had insisted that both Cedric and he grab the Triwizard cup, declaring them both winners.  But the cup turned out to be a port-key, and transported both of them to Voldemort.  Because of Harry, Voldemort was back to power.  Because of Harry, Cedric died at Voldemort's hands.  Harry was glad for once that Vernon wasn't talking to him.  It allowed him to sit, alone with his thoughts, the entire two hour ride home.

It was going to be a long 3 months.

Voldemort woke up and looked around.  No one was in the room with him, which was good, because he had thoughts to sort through.  He racked his brain, trying to remember.  Something odd had occurred in his dreams.  Searching back, he remembered one dream.  It wasn't an odd dream, but another dream interrupted it.  _Were dreams supposed to be able to do that?  But the new dream only lasted a brief moment.  __What happened in it?_

Voldemort closed his eyes and focused.  _There was a boy… Harry Potter!  He dreamed about Potter!  It seemed as though they were moving, but he couldn't remember anyone walking.  And there were other people there – a bunch of kids.  And Potter was focusing on one of the boys.  Voldemort concentrated hard, and was finally rewarded with a face: Malfoy.  Lucius' son, Draco Malfoy._

He tried to remember more, but the dream was slipping through his fingers.  Soon, he couldn't recall any of it, aside for the fact that it interrupted another dream.  He briefly considered summoning Draco Malfoy to him.  But what would that accomplish – the dream was probably nothing at all.

Harry had all of his stuff unpacked, which had again been locked in the cupboard under the stairs.  For once this didn't bother Harry.  His mind was far too unfocused to even be trying to do magic.  He'd probably blow someone up.  For a brief moment, he smiled.  His after his second year at Hogwarts, he'd blown Aunt Marge up like a balloon.  Of course, he didn't quite do that on purpose, but it still was hilarious.

Harry's good mood didn't last very long, though, as all the events from the last term came flooding back again.  His smile became straight.  His eyes went from having a sparkle of life to becoming completely lifeless again.  Harry laid back in bed, and went to sleep.

The next day, Harry woke up at 11:00.  He ate, and went back to his bed and sat.  Simply sat.  He sat until supper.  After eating, we went back to his bed and sat until he went to bed around 6:00.  He did this the next day, as well, and the day after that.  Harry got into a comfortable schedule, one which he didn't have to talk to anybody, one which he didn't have to think about Hogwarts, or anything at all, for that matter.

The only disruption to Harry's schedule came from the letters delivered by Hedwig.  The first letter came from Ron.  Harry stared at it for several minutes.  He teetered – should he open and read it?  He decided he'd read it later, and set it carefully at the corner of his sparse room.  He'd read it later.  He went back to his bed and sat.

The next day another letter came, this time from Hermione.  The decision to read this one was easier than the day before – he'd simply read it after Ron's.  Harry moved over and put it on top of Ron's.  Before long, the letters became a part of Harry's new schedule.  Before long, Harry automatically put each letter delivered by Hedwig on top of a growing pile in the corner of his room.  And through it all, Harry simply sat.

"Mom, we have to go get him!" pleaded Ron, "He can come live with us."

"Honey, Dumbledore told us that he needed to stay at the Dursley's this summer.  When Dumbledore says it's okay for him to leave, then we can get him" said Mrs. Weasley.

"But he hasn't even answered any of my letters!  And Hermione says he hasn't answered any of hers, either!  Something must be wrong," argued Ron.

"Dumbledore knows best," replied Mrs. Dursley, while deciding send Dumbledore a letter of her own.

"HARRY!" boomed Uncle Vernon's voice from downstairs.  _What? thought Harry __Uncle Vernon hasn't talked to me all summer.  Why would he talk to me now?_

"HARRY, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" roared his uncle, even louder.  Harry wisely decided to go downstairs and see what his uncle was shouting about.  At the bottom of the stairs was Vernon, and he was looking even redder than ever.

"Petunia saw one of YOUR kind coming up the street!  What do you have to say about it?!"  As soon as he finished the sentence, the doorbell rang.  Harry couldn't help but smile.  Vernon's face showed a mixture of extreme anger and extreme fear.  Aunt Petunia's hands were trembling, and she was actually stuttering.  Dudley immediately ran from the room as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast at all.)   Dudley had been extremely wary of Harry's associates, ever since he had been given a pig's tail four years ago, and a four foot long tongue last year.

Vernon, upon seeing Harry's smile roared "WELL, ANSWER THE DOOR! AND THEY ARE NOT COMING IN!"

Harry slowly walked to the door.  He walked slowly, because the Dursley's fright was giving him one of the few joys he had so far this summer.  However, he was also afraid of what he would find.  He realized that he hadn't even opened any of his friends' letters.  The prospects of an angry Weasley family waiting at the door were not pleasant, and he wouldn't want to face Hermione's wrath either.

However, as Harry opened the door, he couldn't help but smile.  It was Albus Dumbledore, with his customary smile and twinkling eyes.

"Hello Harry, can I come in," asked Dumbledore.

"Sure" Harry immediately replied, not even remembering Vernon was right across the room staring at him.

"Mr. Dursley," started Dumbledore, "what has your nephew been doing this summer?"

"He's been…up in his room" replied Vernon cautiously, since in fact he didn't have a clue what Harry actually did up in his room.

"Hmmm.  Harry, maybe you can show me up to your room."  Harry and Dumbledore walked upstairs to his room.  At the top of the staircase and around a corner was Dudley.  Upon seeing Dumbledore with his wizard robes and hat, Dudley promptly fainted.

"Unusual boy, isn't he…" remarked Dumbledore.  Harry couldn't help but smile.  They both walked into Harry's room, and both gazes turned to the enormous pile of letters in the corner.  _WHAT! thought Harry, __I got that many letters!  I never realized how many letters I got, but never opened up.  His smile immediately vanished, and his stomach churned with guilt._

"Harry, Did you read the letter about Hermione's marriage?" asked Dumbledore.

_Hermione got married?  To who, Victor Krum?  Or Ron Weasley?  When was the wedding?  Why wasn't I notified?  Why wasn't I invited?  Harry's mind churned.  __Of course, I didn't open any of the letters; I probably was notified and invited, but never knew it.  He couldn't think of anything to say.  His mouth just hung slightly open._

"Surely you read the letter from Ron about Percy being named Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" prodded Dumbledore?

_Wow!  I knew that Percy worked under Crouch, but getting his position?  He must be the youngest person to get that job in a good while.  What other things happened this summer that I don't know about?  What other things happened with my friends?  Harry thought.  __Hermione got married, Percy got promoted to head of… wait a minute.  He looked up at Dumbledore, who had a grin on his face._

"Neither of those happened, did they?" questioned Harry.  
"You are correct.  Neither of those happened.  But you saw how you had no idea on what has been going on around you.  I was worried you might fall into a rut like this.  That's why you're going to come back up to Hogwarts for the last 4 weeks of summer."

Harry's mind raced.  _He had spent 9 weeks at the Dursleys already?  It seemed like two weeks, maybe three.  Most of the summer had gone by without him even realizing it.  Harry nodded numbly to the headmaster, and began to pack his things.  He began lugging his trunk downstairs when Vernon confronted him._

"Oh, so you're leaving.  Good.  But I'd love to see how you're going to drag that trunk all the way to..." but Uncle Vernon's words were cut off by a roar from outside.  Harry could see a giant half-eagle, half-horse creature out on the driveway.

"Buckbeak!" Harry whispered.

"Yes, Harry.  Sirius knew about your difficulties as well, and insisted that I use Buckbeak to help you out." Dumbledore replied, "Can you get out that impressive broom of yours?"  Harry excitedly pulled out his Firebolt, after which Dumbledore magically bound the trunk to the hippogriff.  Dumbledore climbed on Buckbeak's back, and took off.  Harry hurriedly climbed on his broom and took off as well.

It was the first feeling of joy for Harry that summer.  Dumbledore and Buckbeak weren't content to simply fly straight to Hogwarts.  They flew at breakneck speeds through wooded paths, skimming tree tops, and even under a few bridges.

After several hours of pure excitement, they both arrived at the Hogwarts grounds.  Dumbledore patted Buckbeak on the head, then grabbed Harry's trunk.  '_Mobilicistae__' Dumbledore muttered, and Harry's truck floated after them as they made their way into the castle.  Dumbledore had a different idea in mind than getting Harry to the Gryffindor common room.  Or at least they had to be taking the least efficient way of getting there.  Instead of going straight up the first staircase, they walked along one of the adjoining walkways.  Completely out of the way, but it gave a great view on the quidditch grounds.  Harry couldn't wait until it started up again; Quidditch was one of his favorite activities of all time.  Following Dumbledore, he came up a flight of stairs and found himself walking by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  He couldn't help but snigger.  He was probably in that girls bathroom his second year more than most of the girls at the school were their entire stay.  They managed to secretly brew a polyjuice potion in there; hopefully none of the teachers knew about it.  Finally, Dumbledore led him back to the main stair column.  However, he again veered off.  Instead of taking the direct path up to the Gryffindor commons, he swerved over to the right side on the third floor.  __Why?  thought Harry  __The only thing interesting about that was that it was off limits the first year because of the Sorcerer's Stone.  His mind skipped back to all the stuff they had to do – the Potion's Logic, the chess match (where Ron nearly died), the key hunt – Harry had to admit that one was kind of fun.  __But why is Dumbledore taking me around to all these sites?_

But right as Harry worked it out, Dumbledore turned to him and said "Harry, I'm sure you must be tired.  You've had quite a day.  I'll see you tomorrow" and promptly exited through the portrait.  _He took me around to all those things to show me that what I've accomplished.  He reminded me about the good things in life as well.  Harry thought as he fell asleep._

---

I apologize if the first chapter is a little slow.  Next chapter will include the Weasley's along with the start of term.


	2. Sorting Argument

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

Please Review!!!

If Harry felt that Dumbledore would allow him to fall back into his rut, he was greatly mistaken.  Instead of waking up at 11:00, he heard a great commotion by the portrait entrance around 8:30.  It sounded as if the majority of the Weasley family was outside, arguing with the Fat Lady, whose portrait guarded the Gryffindor commons.

"C'mon.  I've been in Gryffindor for the last 5 years!  Just let us in!" pleaded a voice that sounded like either Fred or George Weasley.  Apparently the Fat Lady said something that angered them, because Ron's voice bellowed "What do you mean, 'if that's who you say you are'? Who else would we be?!"

Abruptly, the voices all died down.  Harry sat up in bed, wondering what was going on.  He heard Dumbledore say 'Virtus Aevum' and a few seconds later Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came through the door.  Ginny blushed as she saw Harry in just his pajamas.  Nobody else noticed, as they were all talking with Harry.

"I'm sure you all want to get reacquainted with Harry, but I ask you to allow him to get dressed first.  He'll meet you down in the Great Hall." Dumbledore spoke up.  The Weasleys and Hermione all left Harry.  Dumbledore was about to leave when Harry called his name.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore turned around.

"Er, I'd just like to say thanks for all you did for me yesterday." Harry replied.

 "You're welcome, Harry.  I'll see you down in the Great Hall."

"Why didn't you respond to my letters?" asked Ron as Harry walked into the Great Hall.  Harry couldn't think of a good answer for this, but was fortunately saved by another conversation drawing Ron's attention.

 "…so I visited Viktor last month.  His house is really beautiful, and…" Hermione trailed off, seeing the odd look Ron was giving her, "Maybe now's not the best time to talk about that."

Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall and immediately the conversations stopped.  Dumbledore walked the path down the Great Hall and everyone's gaze was upon him.  Harry looked at all of this and started sniggering.  Soon he couldn't help but laugh.  Dumbledore seemed to notice all the attention he was getting.  He held his chin up high, puffed out his chest, and walked importantly.  Fred and George joined in the laughing, and pretty soon the rest of the Weasleys were as well.  Hermione, however, looked scandalized.

Dumbledore noticed this, and sat down next to Hermione.  After sitting down, he whispered to Hermione "I don't think they're giving the respect a highly-esteemed gentleman such as myself deserves."  At this, he gave a quirky little grin.  Hermione looked like she was trying to decide whether to join in laughing, or scold the Weasleys and Harry.  This only made the rest laugh harder.

Dumbledore gave a chuckle, and then said "So, I guess you're all waiting for some food.  Well several of the house elves volunteered to come back to work early."  Harry and Ron cringed, glancing at Hermione.  Dumbledore didn't seem to notice, and continued, "Until the day before term starts, you can simply ask your plate, like you did during the Yule Ball last year".

At the mention of the Yule Ball, both Harry and Ron cringed again.  Ron looked over at Hermione, and stuttered, "Er… Hermione, uh, if there are any dances this year, who are you going to go with?"

Hermione, who looked like she supremely enjoyed the situation, stated "Well, I don't know…. Who should I go with?"  Harry swore he never saw Hermione look more smug.  He felt a little sorry for Ron, so he drew everyone's attention away by asking Dumbledore "Professor, are we going to have the Triwizard tournament again this year?"

 "I don't know yet, Harry.  Both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are both willing, but we're meeting resistance from the Ministry this year.  Since they haven't yet admitted that Voldemort has returned, they still believe Cedric died as a result of an accident.  Hopefully, though, we will have our answer before term starts."  While it wasn't the answer Harry was looking for, Ron wasn't looking quite as red as before. "Salisbury Steak" Dumbledore spoke to his plate.  As if on cue, the rest ordered their food as well and started eating.

 "Is the age line still going to be up?" Fred asked hopefully through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  Last year he hated the age line, as it prevented him from entering.  Now that he was 17, he apparently wanted the age line in place.

 "Yes, of course," replied Dumbledore.

 "Why do you care, Fred?" asked Ron, "You'll be of age anyway.  You can enter either way."

 "Well, if I do enter, I don't want to have to compete with a bunch of 5th years.  At this comment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked a little upset.

 "What do you mean, if you enter?  You wanted so bad last year, why are hesitant this year?" asked Ginny.  Fred didn't answer though, he just glanced quick at George, then at Dumbledore, and muttered "Nothing."

The last 4 weeks of summer passed very quickly for Harry.  They idly wondered what tasks there would be for the Triwizard Tournament (if they got to have one), whether Snape would miss the Defense Against the Dark Arts post again, and whether they would get a quidditch season this year.  They even had a mini prank war, in response to a series of dungbomb attacks from Fred and George in the 5th years' rooms.  Hermione even got involved a little in the playful attacks; Ron would never forget Fred and Georges faces when they got hit with the infamous Curse of the Bogies, as only Hermione could dish up so well.

Before they knew it, the Hogwarts express arrived.  After meeting up with all their other Gryffindor friends, the group walked into the Great Hall for the sorting.  After sitting down, Ron's stomach let out an audible grumble.

 "Honestly, are you always hungry?" chastised Hermione.

 "Hermione, I've had to be very careful about what I've eaten the last 3 days.  Fred and George just developed some new _products." replied Ron._

 "Quiet, the first years are here!" urged Harry.

Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was walking with a gaggle of terrified 1st years in tow.  She brought them up to the front, where they all looked curiously at the ragged hat before them.  Harry leaned over in anticipation; he couldn't wait to hear this year's sorting song.

Suddenly, the hat sang out

A thousand or more years ago

Four sorcerers formed a pact

To instruct young wizards and witches

In knowledge which they lacked

Yet each sorcerer thought different

In what a student should be

The task of sorting them out

Was wisely left to me

Gryffindor liked his charges brave

Daring, with no fear

No proud Gryffindor would ever run

When the odds were sheer

Hufflepuff valued loyalty

Friendship and hard work

No responsibility a Hufflepuff

Would ever be seen to shirk

Slytherin loved ambition

Striving to be great

If you have cunning and guile

Slytherin could be your fate

Ravenclaw favored intellect

A keen mind with deep thought

Within a Ravenclaw's head you'll find

Answers actively sought

Put me on! Like the rest

Upon this stool they sat

I tell all where they ought to go

For I'm the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting hat became quiet, and the Great Hall burst into applause.  When the applause died down, McGonagall unrolled her parchment and fairly shouted "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool.  When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

 "I think she said those exact same words last year," Ron whispered to Harry, as Irene Abeshouse was called up.  After sorting her into Hufflepuff, Nancy Adams was called up.

 "Oh come on, I doubt that she said the exact same words," Harry whispered back as Nancy was sorted into Ravenclaw and Robert Bowen was announced as Slytherin.

 "No, I'm serious.  She's probably said the same thing over and over again; she probably doesn't even realize it," Ron argued, as Cardona Edward was sorted into Ravenclaw and Ann Drumm became the first Gryffindor of the bunch.

 "Do you even remember what McGonagall said last year?  Word for word?" countered Harry, after congratulating Ann.

 "Who are you to ask?  You missed two of them so far" retorted Ron.  John Graham walked to the Slytherin Table.

 "Well I'm sorry.  One year I had to deal with dementors.  But I seem to remember that you were also involved with the epic battle our second year?" Harry said, as Marcus Jones was announced as the second Gryffindor and Denise Lowe walked over to the Hufflepuffs.

 "What epic battle?" asked Ron.

 "You know, the epic battle.  The Ford Anglia vs. The Whomping Willow" croaked Harry.  Ron and Harry sniggered all the way through Terry Moser, Roger Reffell, and Jill Stephans.  Unfortunately, the two caught the attention of McGonagall, and they both hushed up to avoid her wrath.  Worst of all, they noticed that Roger and Jill were sorted into Gryffindor – hopefully they didn't see the two of them cracking up.

 "You know, I think you might be right.  McGonagall has always been a stickler for routine" Harry admitted as Tom Thornton walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

 "Now you're both wrong," muttered Hermione.

 "What, she says it different each year?" whispered Ron.  Terry Williams was called to the stool.

 "No." Hermione shot back.

 "What are you talking about?" Ron asked.  "SLYTHERIN" shouted the hat.

 "Well, she did say the same thing as last year.  But the year before she said 'Sorting Hat', not simply 'Hat'.  And our first year she didn't even tell us to sit down after we were sorted" Hermione managed to get out as Patrick Zaldivar was made out for Ravenclaw and the Great Hall died down.

Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall.  "I imagine all of you are hungry enough.  Let's eat, and make the start of term announcements afterwards."  After clapping his hands, the tables filled up with the traditional excellent food.  Harry and Ron were eating when they finally noticed the staff table.  Every single person there was also teaching here last year.

 "Odd," stated Ron, "Usually they have at least one new teacher."

 "Of course we have a new teacher," blurted Hermione, "unless you thought that Barty Crouch Jr. was going to be teaching again this year."  Harry and Ron gulped.  Neither of them wanted to think about the Death Eater, or the Dementor's Kiss which killed him.

 "I wonder who will have the defense against the dark arts job, then" asked Harry.

 "Harry, you should know – she basically came out and told you last year," chuckled Hermione.

 "What?  Who told me?" but was interrupted by a new figure coming in.  It was Fleur Delacour.  Hermione's face was completely neutral.  Harry smiled.  Ron, when he first saw her immediately closed his eyes and faced forward.  At this, Hermione sniggered.  _At least Ron wasn't openly fawning over her like last year._

 "If I could interrupt, I'd like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor: Fleur Delacour," addressed Dumbledore.  As Fleur made her was to the staff table, she drew a large number of gazes, particularly from the guys.  Fleur, for her part, didn't even seem to notice.  She sat down, and began to eat some Pochouse, a French dish which appeared to be added to the menu for her.  Eventually the gazes wandered elsewhere.  Harry wondered how long Ron would be able to attend the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes if he had his eyes shut.

Eventually, most of the food was cleared off the tables.  By now, Harry and Ron were extremely full and about ready to fall asleep.  Dumbledore stood up, and addressed the hall.

 "Despite all that happened last year, we are still having the Triwizard Tournament,"  At Dumbledore's words, most of the great hall burst into cheers.  He continued, "The Ministry of Magic in the end allowed it, provided we do it again at Hogwarts."  More cheers erupted, and Dumbledore had to wait a bit before he could be heard again.  "Like last year, there will be an age restriction, and it will again be restricted to students 17 years old or older."  This year, a different set of glares went up; this time Malfoy seemed the angriest about it.  At this, Harry, Ron, and Hermione chuckled.

 "Finally, I feel that we have been shortchanging the school's quidditch teams.  The full quidditch season will be reinstated.  Anybody interested in being a part of their house's team, please talk to Madam Hooch.  I should point out that first years are not allowed on the quidditch teams," Dumbledore spoke.  Harry let out a guilty smile, and got a few amused glances from around the Gryffindor table.

 "And seeing how most of you are almost asleep already, I think now would be a good time to send you all off to bed" finished Dumbledore.

Alicia Spinnet, the new Gryffindor prefect, led the Gryffindors off to their tower and supplied the password '_Avis Cremo'.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione went straight to bed._

Harry woke up and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  He sat down next to Hermione, and noticed that she the biggest grin on her face that he had ever seen.  He was about to ask her why when she anticipated "Here's the schedule listing for 5th years."  He looked at the card – the only class today was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

 "You know, you shouldn't enjoy torturing Ron so much," chuckled Harry.

 "Oh come on, you can just imagine it – him sitting there hunched over with his eyes closed, trying to ignore her.  Oh, I can't wait!" she bubbled.

 "Have you ever thought about why he's doing that?" asked Harry.

 "Not really.  Why, do you know?" Hermione replied.  But Ron just sat down for his breakfast, so Harry really couldn't tell her.  He just smiled, and started eating his breakfast.  Ron joined in, leaving Hermione looking suspiciously at Harry.  Eventually, she gave up and ate her breakfast too.

 "Did you hear the rumors about who's going to enter the Triwizard competition?" asked Ron.

 "What? They haven't even got out the Goblet of Fire!" spouted Hermione.

 "Anyway," Ron said, ignoring Hermione, "not too many people are keen to enter this year.  Apparently Cedric's death took something out of it.  Plus, I think some people aren't entering out of respect for him."

 "They're respecting him by not entering? Completely misguided, if you ask me," responded Hermione.

 "Does anyone know if they got the Goblet of Fire working again?  I mean, did they break Crouch's enchantment?" asked Harry.  Last year, a Death Eater managed to enchant the Goblet of Fire to accept Harry as a fourth contestant.

 "I assume so.  I mean, they wouldn't be having the tournament if they hadn't," Ron replied.

 "Well, we had better get our stuff," Hermione said, with a big smile, "I wouldn't want to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts."  Hermione's smile grew even bigger as she heard Ron groan.

---

I'm going to try to get chapters posted almost every day, but I WANT SOMEONE TO REVIEW THEM!!!!!  How else am I supposed to know if you like it?!

Oh, I also have to apologize if you saw earlier versions of the chapters.  I've had a fun time getting the italics and return characters showing up.


	3. 632 Ways to Succeed at Divination

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

Ron insisted that the three enter class at the last possible moment.  Ron closed his eyes while walking through the class.  This was a big mistake, because Hermione guided him to the first row bench.  Harry, in the bench behind them was torn.  Of course, she was putting Ron through a ringer.  On the other hand, the situation was absolutely hilarious.  Ron for the most part, was not amused when he found out that the professor was teaching directly in front of him.  Not only did he keep his eyes closed and body hunched over his desk, but Hermione could swear he was softly humming the Chudley Cannon's anthem.  Professor Delacour somehow didn't notice his peculiar behavior and began her lecture.

"Girls, look around at the guys in the room.  What are they doing?" she prompted.

After looking around, Parvati Patil slowly ventured "Um, most of them are looking at you."

"They're looking at me?  There isn't anything unusual, is there?" Delacour prodded.

"Well, maybe a better word would be gazing.  Or even fawning," Patil answered.

"Do you know why they're doing that?" Delacour asked.  When Patil shook her head no, the professor asked the rest of the class.  To her surprise, it wasn't a female who answered.

"It is because you are one quarter veela." Harry stated.

"Very good – 5 points to Gryffindor."  She finally noticed Ron in the front row.  She smiled, grabbed a potion from her pocket, and asked "Ron Weasely, what do I have in my hand?"

Hermione sniggered.  Ron ventured a look up, and quickly said "A potion." He very quickly averted his gaze down at his desk.  Delacour drank the potion, put the empty bottle into her pocket, and told Ron "Weasley, look around the classroom and tell me what you see.  Focus on the guys in the room."

Ron did as he was told, and saw something unusual.  The guys' eyes looked as if they were coming back to life, and some were visibly shaking themselves.  He was about to answer, when the professor talked to him again.

"Weasley, now look up at me.  Tell me if you see a difference," Delacour prompted.  Ron looked slightly shaken, but he looked the professor straight on.  He waited, but the mysterious charm she had didn't materialize.  He beamed, and then laughed. "The veela charm is gone.  What is that potion?"

Delacour responded "Very astute, Weasley.  5 points to Gryffindor.  As Ron guessed, the potion holds a neutralizing agent which counteracts the charm which veelas produce.  Not all charms are the type that comes from wands.  You will often encounter ones such as the veela charm, and not all are as benign."

After talking about the Veela Charm and common relatives for 15 more minutes, she came to the end of class.  "You have an assignment for next class.  Your assignment is to come up with another counter for the veela charm.  I will not accept the potion I just described as a solution.  You must use your solution the next class.  I don't want to see anyone fawning over me" she finished with a smile.  Noticing the grins on the girls faces, she added "Oh, and I will be putting a spell on the ladies, so that they too will be susceptible to the Veela Charm.  Class Dismissed."

Next day, the Gryffindor 5th years had Care of Magic creatures with Slytherin.  Amazingly, there weren't any gigantic, horrendous beasts within view.  Ron noticed this, and pointed it out.

"Yeah, but the Blast Ended Skrewts weren't big to start out with, either." Harry whispered.

The three couldn't talk anymore, because Hagrid started his class.  "Now, I got a few requests for less… violen' creatures.  An' I thought raisin' those Blast Ended Skrewts would be fun.  Anyway, I 'ave a new thin' for ya' to look after."  He opened a crate up, and revealed a bunch of very tiny babies, each about an inch long.  "Now, does anybody know wha' these are?" Hagrid asked.

As if on cue, both the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses looked over at Hermione.  Hermione didn't notice, and raised her hand high into the air.  "They're faerie babies," she responded.

"Good.  5 points fer Gryffindor," beamed Hagrid.  "Now, yer job is to raise these faeries up.  This is gonna be a term long project.  Now, the most important part about faeries is time.  Faeries have a way of makin' time pass differently.  Never spend more than a few hours with faeries at once.  And yeh might want to take off yer watch if yeh visit them.  But don' worry too much.  They're not going to be full grown, so they can' harm you that much."  Hagrid spoke about faerie raising for another 15 minutes, then at the end brought them to a new enclosure.

"Take off yer watches, unless yeh want to have to reset 'em," spoke Hagrid.  A few set their watches down outside, Harry purposely left his on.

"Harry, Hagrid told you to put your watch away," pointed Ron.

"I know.  I just want to see how much affect on time the faeries will have," Harry whispered back.  They walked into the enclosure, where Hagrid set each faerie in a little bed.  Each bed had two signs, a sign with the faerie's name, and another with a students name.  The students quickly went over to their faerie's bed.

"Oh, he's so cute," squealed Lavender.  Patil didn't even speak, but just made a bunch of cooing sounds.  Ron and Harry were torn between laughter and disgust at the two of them.

"Just remember, yeh've got to spend some time with 'em each day," Hagrid said.  After a few more minutes, they all made their way outside.

"So are we getting out early," Harry asked, somewhat confused.  He looked at his watch, which was giving him 1:32.  Hagrid simply chuckled.  Everyone else became confused, when their watches said 1:58.  "Yep, that wasn't 10 minutes we spent in there, it was closer to 40.  Keep that in mind when you see the faeries each day," Hagrid said, "Class dismissed."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back to their commons, all talking animatedly about the faeries and how they would raise them, when Malfoy and his gang interrupted.

"So, if it isn't the threesome.  Who would've thought that scars, poverty, and muggles went together so well," Malfoy sneered.  Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry hissed.

"Oh, don't want to see me?  I thought you'd need some friends.  After all, I bet most of them left you after you killed off Cedric," Draco said.  Harry rounded on him.  But before his anger could build, Dumbledore appeared between them.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, I'd like to see you in my office, please," Dumbledore spoke, with no emotion at all.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked away, beaming with delight.

"Oh, I hope he expels them," Ron crowed, almost skipping.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle," Dumbledore spoke, "I don't see why you're staying here.  Surely your parents have better uses for you, at the moment."

"I don't know what you're talking about, professor," Malfoy innocently said.

"I expected no less from you," responded Dumbledore," However, I think you should consider this.  You would be well off to leave.  You'll find that Hogwarts will not be a good haven for lies.  It will be even less of a haven for your father's master."

"But my fath…" spoke Draco, before being interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Draco Malfoy, do not finish that sentence.  I will not have lies from you, especially about last year.  Do not anger me.  Leave, now, all three of you."  The three left quietly.  Even though they were secret supporters of the newly raised Dark Lord Voldemort, they couldn't help but fear Dumbledore that moment.  His entire body seemed to radiate power, and was angrier than the three had ever seen him.

"Ugh.  We've got divination," complained Harry that afternoon.

"Not to worry.  I did some work on divination during the summer.  I should be able to breeze through it this year," Ron smiled.  Harry stared at him.

"You… You, did work on Divination... during the summer?" Harry asked.  He was thoroughly amazed.  Ron never did work during the summer, and he hardly worked at divination during the school year.  Ron just smiled and handed him a stack of parchment.

"Yep.  I had all my brothers write down every horrible thing they could think of that could happen to somebody.  632 things, 237 involving death.  The old bat should love this stuff," Ron said.  The Divination professor was very pessimistic, especially about the fates of Ron and Harry.  Harry, meanwhile, was reading through the parchment.

"Eaten by a dragon, burned by a dragon, maimed by a dragon, stomped on by a dragon… Ron, are all these about dragons?" Harry asked.

"Whoops.  That's Charlie's page.  Read the next one," said Ron.  Charlie was one of Ron's older brothers who worked with dragons for a living.

"Tranfigured into a squirrel, decapitated by a bludger, eaten by the giant squid… now this is what I'm looking for!  Ron, can I borrow some of these for mine, as well?" Harry asked, as he packed his notebooks to go to class.

"Sure, but I get to pick out the good ones.  I can't wait to use 'transfigured into Snape's image.'  Ugh," Ron shivered, "that's got to be the worst thing imaginable."  Harry and Ron laughed at the image as they climbed the north tower's stairs.

"Well, you could be transfigured into Snape's image while he was wearing the vulture hat last year," Harry laughed.  They both grew quiet, though, as they approached the trap door.  Last thing they needed was to draw the professor's attention.  They weren't worried about getting in trouble; Harry just didn't want her to come over and predict his death yet again.

"Today, class, we're going to be going into another divination tool: orbs," professor Trelawney spoke mistily.  Ron and Harry sat up.  This sounded far more interesting than tea leaves or crystal balls.  "Orbs are made up of two parts, a crystal and a piece of wood to support it.  Now I need a volunteer."

Harry and Ron immediately looked at Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, the resident 'diviners'.  However, the two boys were surprised.  Brown and Patil were in deep, whispered conversation.  When they looked up, they both had knowing grins on their faces and they looked pointedly at Harry.  Harry looked back at the professor; she was also looking at him.  Harry sighed, and then exasperatedly said "Fine.  I knew I was going to die somehow, today.  Might as well be now."

Harry got up and walked up the professor.  Trelawney passed him an orb with a red-orange crystal, and said, "Hold it like a wand, with the crystal end out.  Now, try casting an illumination spell."

Figuring he had nothing to lose, Harry gave the rod a flick and muttered "_Lumos"  Immediately, a bright light burst from the orb.  It seemed far brighter than normal._

"Now try a cheering charm.  Weasley, will you please come up and help us?"  instructed Trelawney.  Ron looked at Harry, who shrugged.  Ron walked up and stood by Harry.

"_Hilarulum" Harry invoked.  Ron promptly doubled over in giggles.  Harry looked puzzled.  He hadn't put much power behind the spell; Ron should be grinning at best.  He looked over at Trelawney who had a knowing smile.  Ron had to be guided back to his desk by Seamus Finnegan._

"One final test.  Can you freeze the water in this glass for me?" the professor asked.  Harry pointed the orb at the glass and muttered "_Refrigero"  Nothing seemed to happen.  Harry tried it again, with a little more power.  Instead of a bright sky-blue beam emerging, a little blueish wisp puffed out.  Harry tried it one more time, with all his strength.  He managed to get a full beam, but it took several seconds to finally cool the water enough to freeze it over.  Harry collapsed, panting a little.  Seamus, with a smile, guided Harry back to his desk as well._

"Now, you might be asking how this demonstration has anything to do with divination.  While the spells Harry used were technically charms, orbs can be also used for hexes, curses, and of course, divination.  However, each orb has a specialty as you saw.  The orb Potter used contained Zincite, which is used for Illumination, Power, Kindness, and Joy.  When Potter attempted a spell that wasn't related to those, he found it very difficult," Trelawney spoke.

"I'm going to pass around 5 orbs.  I want you to write down information about each orb.  Then, before next class, I want you to try to guess which crystal is in each orb.  Finally, I want you to write a quick summary which would be best suited for divination."  Trelawney then passed 5 orbs out.  Each had a different crystal shape.  The shiny red one looked like a faceted jewel, but the redish-orange one looked like a simple stone.  The apple-green and greenish-blue ones looked like perfect spheres, but the last one looked like a porous rock of pure gold.

After jotting this down on his parchment, Harry pulled over to Ron and whispered, "Back in my muggle schools, we did something like this.  Let's come up with a list of varied spells.  We'll use each one on every orb, and write down what happens."  Ron pulled out his parchment, and they both came up with a list of spells.

"Ok, so we've got Lumos, Stupefy, Inflamarae, Refrigero, and Hilarulum," listed off Ron.

"Well, we should put a healing type spell in there.  Maybe enervate – doesn't that wake people up," suggested Harry.

"Ooh, good.  And let's try spell blocking as well."  By this time, Harry and Ron finally got one of the orbs, the shiny red one.  After doing their spells and writing their results, Harry said, "So, Hilarulum and Inflamarae both worked, but nothing else did.  Ok, let's see if we can get another one."  Harry borrowed the apple-green orb after Seamus was done with it.

"Wow, only the Hilarulum spell worked!  Ok, try to curse me.  Make it a light one, though," Harry asked.  Ron promptly shot a Jelly-Legs at him, and Harry easily brushed it aside.  "Ok, lets try something stronger…Fernunculus!"  Harry didn't have to spend near enough effort to block that one, either.

"It looks like this apple-green one just helps you block other peoples spells," finished Ron, "Pretty useful"

They got the same results with the redish-brown orb, even more dramatic.  But they couldn't get even the Hilarulum to work on it.  When they were done, they waited for Lavender and Parvati to get done with the greenish-blue one.

Nothing seemed to work with it, except when they got to enervate, the stun victim immediately rose to their feet.  Finally, they got the last one, the gold looking one.  It could produce the Stupefy and Hilarulum spells, and seemed to be decent at blocking curses.  But none of the orbs could do all the spells.  Several of their spells couldn't be done by any of the 5 orbs.  When class was dismissed, Ron and Harry realized they hadn't even done a divination spell.

"Well, are there even divination spells?  How are we supposed to know which orb would be better for divination?" asked Ron.  Harry only shrugged.

The following day, Harry and Ron walked into the Potions dungeon with a few minutes left before class.  Professor Snape looked at his timepiece, then looked away, disappointed.  No doubt he wanted to start the year off with taking points away from Gryffindor.  Shortly after the class started brewing their potions, Snape sidled up to Harry and Ron.

"So, if it isn't our little hero Potter.  Tell me, are you planning on breaking every rule Dumbledore makes this year, too?" Snape hissed.  Harry carefully kept his attention on his potion.  Snape, continued on, "Well, I wouldn't be surprised.  After all, you can't make a simple energizing potion, but that shouldn't stop you from doing whatever you want.  Just like your father."  At this, Harry began to shake, but he didn't say anything.

_Just keep calm.  Just keep calm.  Harry thought.  But Snape had more to add, "Of course, most people would've thought you'd change after causing Cedric to die.  But of course, you don't care about anybody but yourself," Snape finished, then glided away from Potter's desk.  Harry could barely control his anger.  He was shaking, and his face was a beet red.  Ron, for his part, just shied away from Harry, thinking that he'd blow up at any moment.  The moment the class ended was one of the happiest for Harry and Ron._

Voldemort's eyes snapped open.  The dream was much clearer this time, and longer than before.  He could see Potter again, and this time he was sitting next to a boy.  Voldemort didn't recognize his face.  But the man facing him was clear – Severus Snape.  They appeared to be in a classroom, making potions.  _Now that is interesting, a dream with Severus Snape and Harry Potter, Voldemort thought.  "Wormtail!" he cried._

Wormtail came running in, slightly shaking.  "I want you to summon Lucius and Draco Malfoy before me.  I want to see them the first of next month, at this time," Voldemort hissed.

"But master, Draco Malfoy is attending Hogwarts.  His absence will be noticed," Wormtail said.

_"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at Wormtail.  Wormtail began screaming, and twitching on the ground.  Finally, Voldemort put down his wand and hissed, "Lucius and Draco, at this time, the first of next month.  Go."_

"Yes, Master," Wormtail whimpered, exiting Voldemort's chambers.

---

Thanks to Risi and Atheis & Aeris!  I don't remember the 5 year separation between tourneys, but I could be wrong.  In any case, it wouldn't work out too well here because the 3rd through 5th years would never get to participate.

Oh, and I made sure to extend the chapter to include Snape…

Lastly, I'm trying to bump up the submission times.  I've already got a good deal more planned out, but I want feedback - Please Review!


	4. Bad Blanket Swapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to Herbology, where Professor Sprout led the class inside of greenhouse 4.  Everyone was slightly confused, as it appeared that the greenhouse was completely empty.  As soon as everyone was in, Professor Sprout shut the door, and turned to ask Hermione a question, "What's your favorite color?"

"Red," Hermione answered.  The rest of the Gryffindors smiled – red was one of their house colors.  Sprout turned, and walked towards the wall.  She pulled out a wand, and tapped the pane of glass with it.  Immediately, a sort of red fungus appeared on every pane of glass, the ceiling, and even the dirt floor.

"This," Professor Sprout said as she gestured around, "is Irish Funiculae.  It's one of the fastest growing plants in the world, and as you just saw, changes color very easily.  Because of this, some wizards use it as a sort of wallpaper."  She then took out what looked like a combination of a quill and a beaker.  "Now I'm going to use this device to spread some salt water on the walls.  Watch what happens."

As soon as the salt water touched the plant, it seemed to disappear.  Sprout carefully applied the salt water up the wall, across the ceiling, down the opposite wall, and finally connected it across the floor.  When she was done, she turned to Hannah Abbot, and asked her what her favorite color was.  The Gryffindors all looked at Hannah with anxious looks.  It was clear that they were dying for her to say yellow.

Hannah gave a smile, and told Professor Sprout that her favorite color was yellow.  The Gryffindors cheered, and Professor Sprout promptly changed half the room to a goldish-yellow.

Sprout then proceeded to talk about the origins of Irish Funiculae, and its uses in modern day.  Afterwards, she gave them each a salt-water marker and set them loose.

_It's almost like kindergarten all over again, thought Harry.  Harry and Ron worked on making a picture of the Gryffindor lion, while Hermione had fun making some abstract art.  At the end of the hour, the students walked over to Sprout to hand back the markers._

"I don't think so," Professor Sprout said, then handed them each a tiny vial.  "You have an assignment for next week.  I want you all to decorate your 5th year dorm rooms with the funiculae in those bottles.  When you're done, take a photograph of it and hand it in to me next class."

As class was dismissed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up to Hannah.  "Your favorite color isn't really yellow, is it?" asked Hermione.

Hannah smiled, and shook her head no.  She pointed at Greenhouse 4, which not only was predominantly red/yellow, but which bore several Gryffindor Lions, and giggled, "How do you think the Slytherins will like entering the greenhouse when it looks like that?"  Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed – they could just picture Malfoy looking at all the Gryffindor colors and symbols, retching.

Harry and Ron were busy poring over _Magical Rocks by Hilda Parkway in the Gryffindor common room when Hermione came down the stairs from her dorm.  "Come on you guys, we have to go visit our faeries.  Hagrid said we had to visit them at least once a day!" she urged.  Harry and Ron gladly set down the book.  Frankly, they were tired of looking up crystal properties for divination.  They set off across the grounds to the little hut the faeries lived in.  After taking off their watches, the three entered the cabin and were amazed by the decorations._

Clearly, the faeries had managed to get some of the Irish Funiculae from Professor Sprout, but they were far better at using it than any of the 5th years.  An intricate mural filled the room.  On one side was a bright yellow sun, casting a reddish glow across the land.  A bright yellow road passed was drawn, reminding Harry of The Wizard of Oz.  Red houses dotted the landscape.  But the glow slowly diminished towards the other end, where it looked like a night scene.  Instead of red and yellow, a black sky was over beautiful green hills, laced with silvery dew.  Harry realized that the red and yellow section was where the Gryffindor faeries were, and the black, silver, and green section was where the Slytherin faeries lived.  He wondered how the faeries picked up on the house colors, when he noticed several students had decorated their faeries' beds in their house colors.

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione were done taking in the beautiful artwork, they walked over to their faeries' beds.  Hermione's faerie wasn't sleeping, but reading a tiny little book, which made Harry and Ron laugh.  When Harry looked inside his faerie's bed, he noticed that it was empty.  Suddenly, a little figure was whizzing all around his face, and pretended to get squashed on Harry's glasses.  Harry laughed, and the faerie stuck out his tongue at Harry and giggled in a high pitch.

"You like flying?  So do I – tomorrow I'll bring in a few photos of me flying," Harry told his faerie.  The faerie grew even more excited, and buzzed off to talk with some of his friends.

Ron, however, was standing over his faerie's bed, with an odd look on his face.  Harry then realized that Ron's faerie's bed was right next to the Slytherin section.  Harry peered in, and noticed that Ron's faerie was asleep under a blanket of silver and green.  Sure enough, the blanket in the Slytherin basket next to his was red and gold.

"Look, Ron, those faeries made each other a blanket!" Hermione cooed.  Ron, however, was not pleased.  He grabbed both the blankets and switched them.

"Ron," Hermione hissed, "Why did you do that!"

"My faerie shouldn't be hanging around that Slytherin faerie.  He'll get contaminated, or something!" Ron complained.  Harry and Hermione shot him dirty looks, and they all left the Faerie enclosure and put back on their watches.

"Wow, two hours passed while we were in there!" remarked Harry.

Somehow, the 5th years seemed to be overwhelmed with homework their very first week.  Besides the veela counter-charm, funiculae decorations, and faerie raising, Professor Binns announced that they were to make a 10 roll report on a famous wizard of their choice, due within a month.  Harry took awhile to decide.  He first thought about doing Dumbledore, but decided that he didn't want to have to include all the events involving Voldemort and himself.  Unfortunately, that was a problem with any witch or wizard alive.  They all seemed to be involved with Voldemort somehow.  Finally, Harry chose Merlin, sticking with someone relatively neutral.  Ron didn't have to the same reservations as Harry, and immediately chose Dumbledore.  Hermione, however, shocked them both when she told them her choice.

"Slytherin!  Salazaar Slytherin!  Are you mad?!" Ron hollered.

"I think it will be fun.  Everyone's going to do a wizard like Dumbledore or Merlin.  Nobody will think to do an evil one!  Well, nobody outside Slytherin house," Hermione earnestly replied.

Between assignments for Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology, Divination, and Care of Magic Creatures, the three didn't have much free time on their hands, and before they knew it, they were walking into Fleur's class on Monday.

Sure enough, Fleur was waiting at the door to cast enchantments on the females so they would be susceptible to the Veela Charm.  Harry and Ron researched the bubblehead charm, remembering how Fleur and Cedric had both used it last year during the tournament.  However, neither Harry nor Ron could determine what spell Hermione was using.  When Fleur started class, she smiled.  Almost everyone had used the bubblehead charm, and the sight of all those bubbles was kind of funny.  When she spotted Hermione, she grinned even wider.  "Miss Granger, will you come explain what you did?"

"I found out that the Veela Charm is airborne.  I cast an air-stilling charm around me, so the charm will not reach me," Hermione smugly spoke.

"Excellent.  5 points to Gryffindor," Fleur beamed, and then continued, "As for the bubblehead charms.  They work, but you might want to find a better approach.  Unless you want to look like your head is in a plastic ball every class."

"Now, I heard that last year you learned about unforgivable curses.  However, most harmful spells you'll encounter won't be those three.  The next several lectures will cover the more commonly encountered borderline dark arts spells.  All of them can be blocked, but it requires constant vigilance."  At Fleur's last two words, the class collectively cringed.

After lecturing the class about various hexes, Fleur let the class go.  Ron, however, went to the front and began talking with the professor.  Hermione watched him oddly, and Harry only smiled.  He had a good idea of what Ron wanted to talk to Fleur about.  Of course, Hermione probably had a different idea of what Ron was doing, and Harry had to partially drag her out of the classroom.

"But…" Hermione stammered.

"Trust me, he's in there for the right reasons." Harry stated, but only smiled enigmatically when Hermione asked him what he meant.

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, where the Triwizard Tournament was about to be started.  Sure enough, Dumbledore soon got up and addressed the crowd.

"Welcome to the start of this year's triwizard tournament.  However, before we get started, I'd like to introduce this year's ministry officials.  First, the new head of Magical Games and Sports, Richard Joel," Dumbledore introduced.  Joel seemed likable enough, Harry noted over the applause.  He was smiling lopsidedly, and his hair was somewhat rumpled, almost like his.  "And we're also joined by Percy Weasley, the assistant head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Dumbledore spoke.  Fewer people clapped for Percy, whether it was because he didn't seem as friendly as Joel, or because the students remembered his stiff prefect practices.

"I didn't know Percy was promoted." Harry said to Ron.

"Yeah.  I try not to talk about it." Ron whispered, which made Harry laugh.

Dumbledore continued, "Candidates are instructed to put their names in the Goblet of Fire, which will choose the champion for each school."  At this, Professor McGonagall had set up the Goblet in front of the staff high table.  Dumbledore announced, "And I believe the delegation from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton has just arrived."  Upon these words, Madame Maxime and another wizard, whom Harry assumed must be the new Durmstrang headmaster, led the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang candidates up to the Goblet of Fire.  Each of them silently put in their name, and left the hall.  This left most of the students staring at them in surprise.  "I should point out," Dumbledore spoke, "that this year the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang parties will not be staying at Hogwarts.  Only the headmaster and champion will remain, and will be sleeping in a special dwelling created for them.  I apologize for this, but the Ministry of Magic insisted upon it to address safety concerns.  The hope is to avoid the type of events that happened last year."  At these words, the students in the hall sobered up.  Dumbledore seemed at a loss for words for once, and simply dismissed them.

The next several days, Ron was hardly in the common room.  Hermione kept asking Harry if he knew where Ron was.  Finally, Harry had enough and said, "He's in the library, ok?"

"The library?  Well, I need to look up some things about Slytherin.  I'll go join him," she decided.

"Hermione – Ron needs to be there alone right now," Harry stopped her.  Hermione was starting to look very angry, but before she could say anything to Harry, she was distracted by Angelina Johnson.

"What do you mean you're not going to enter?" asked Angelina, looking at Alicia Spinnet.

"I'm not going to enter.  Simple," Alicia replied.

"Simple?  But why?" asked Angelina.

"Last year Cedric died in the tournament!" Alicia said.

"They're going to make sure that doesn't happen this year, though," assured Angelina.

"That's not it!  It's just… I don't want… Listen, Cedric died.  If I enter, won't it be disrespecting Cedric's memory?" stammered Alicia.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard."

"Then why aren't you entering, Angelina?" shot Alicia.

"Well… It's because…" Angelina stuttered.

"See.  It's the same reason."  At this, Fred and George entered the common room.  However, there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the four of them.  Apparently none of them were going to enter.  At this, Hermione cut in.

"What do you mean, disrespecting Cedric's memory?  That's completely foolish!" snapped Hermione.

"You don't understand, Hermione," Angelina spoke softly.  Hermione glared at her, and then looked up at the twins, both who were silent and solemn for once.  Hermione harrumphed, and took off for bed, forgetting about Ron entirely.

----

Oh, I hope nobody minds, but I decided to get Chapter 5 up at the same time as this chapter (so there won't be very many notes for Chapter 5…)

Thanks to Camelot, Caius, and StarDazzle, Risi, and Atheis & Aeris, who have reviewed.  In particular, I got a lot of feedback about not allowing Anonymous Feedback, which has now been changed (THANK YOU!)

Please Review!


	5. Love is Intangible

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

The next day, Hermione kept needling Angelina and Alicia to enter, and kept needling Harry to tell her what Ron was doing.  Alicia and Angelina kept changing the subject, but she had a little more luck with Harry.

"He's in the library looking up something for you," Harry blurted.

"What?  What's he looking up for me?" Hermione asked.

Harry hesitated.  _Well, he thought, __I might as well explain it to her.  "Hermione, when Ron gazed at Fleur last year, and ended up asking her out, what did you do?"_

"I didn't do anything!" Hermione insisted.

"How did you feel?" Harry prodded.

"Ok, I got a little angry." Hermione admitted.

"So, what did Ron do this year when he saw Fleur?" Harry continued.

"He put on his bubblehead charm." Hermione answered, somewhat confused.

"No, I mean, before that."

"He… he kept closing his eyes, and looking away from her.  Why did he do that?" Hermione wondered.

"Well, it's not so much a question of why, but for whom." Harry said, figuring that if he said any more, Ron would end up killing him.  Fortunately, Hermione seemed to put the pieces together.  But before Hermione could say anything about it, Ron entered the bench in the Great Hall with them.  He had two books with him: _Chemical Counter-Agents and __Charm Chemical Compositions (U-Z), which make Hermione smile._

Harry wisely decided to change the topic of conversation, and told Ron, "You know, I really wish Alicia would enter!"

"Harry, we all want Alicia to enter.  But she's not going to," Ron said.

"Well, we'll just have to enter her ourselves," Harry responded.

"Harry, if Alicia doesn't want to enter, we shouldn't put her name in.  Besides, none of us are 17 years old.  We'd never make it past the age line," Hermione explained.

"We'll just have to figure out a way over the age line, then," Harry said.

"We know an aging potion won't work," Ron mused.

"There's got to be some spell to make you pass through things," Harry responded, and then looked at Hermione, who was still skeptical.  "C'mon, Hermione, Alicia wants to enter; she's just being a bit superstitious about last year.  She needs our help.  Unless, of course, you want a Slytherin to be the Hogwarts Champion..."

"Of course I don't!  But..." Hermione sputtered, but then gave in, "Ok.  Fine.  I remember reading about an ethereal potion last year.  It was simple compared to the polyjuice potion we made our second year.  We can go look for it in the library tomorrow," Hermione finished.

"Oh no you don't!  We're going now!" exclaimed Ron, and Harry and Ron dragged Hermione out of the commons to the library.

"Enticements, Entomology, Espers, Ether, Ethereal!  Here it is!" exclaimed Hermione.  The three of them had been looking around the potions wing of the library for the last two hours.

"Finally!" muttered Ron, forgetting he was the one who insisted on looking, "Curfew is less than an hour away."

"Ok, the potion takes lacewing flies, a bezoar, and ground beetle shells.  What?  They're all very simple ingredients.  Oh, it says the amounts must be measured within 0.1%.  Hmmm, I don't think our scale will do that!" Hermione finished.

"Wait, it says 0.1%.  A percent, not a weight?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" whispered Hermione, "You're right.  We can make a large batch.  That way we can be more accurate with our scales."  Harry didn't bother telling her he had no clue what she was talking about.  "We can make the potion tonight!" Hermione finished.

An hour later, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  Harry and Ron were leaning against the wall, attending three large sacks.  Hermione was setting up a giant cauldron at the center of the bathroom.

"Ok, first we need 29.4 kilograms of lacewing flies," Hermione ordered.  Harry and Ron began carefully measuring.  Neither had seen that many flies before.  "Ok, now we need 73.5 kilograms of ground beetle shells." Hermione instructed.  Harry and Ron had a harder time with this.  The beetle shells seemed to want to spill over the floor.  After they were done, they had to use _Leviosa on the shells, as they almost found out the hard way they couldn't carry that much.  After the ground beetle shells were added, Hermione created a squat little fire under the cauldron, and began tossing in bezoars._

"What?  We had to measure the flies and shells so accurately, and you get to just toss in the bezoars casually?" demanded Ron.

"Ron, don't be silly.  The bezoar's not the part that needs accuracy.  Don't make me lose count though.  We still can't be off by more than a couple.... 45, 46, 47..."  Ron looked at Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders.  When Hermione finally got to 200, she pulled out a long wooden paddle and started stirring.

"Hermione, where did you get that?" asked Harry.

"Oh, it's an oar from one of the boats the first years use to get to the castle.  I summoned one on the way up here," Hermione explained.  As Hermione stirred it, the potion turned a variety of colors, first purple, then orange, then green, and eventually turned completely transparent.  Hermione whooped, "We made it right!  Ok, who wants to... uh..."  Hermione suddenly went silent.

"Who wants to what?" asked Ron

"Well, how are we going to pick up the parchment if everything passes through us?" cried Hermione.  Harry sighed, and Ron muttered a few choice words that fortunately Hermione didn't hear.

Suddenly, a voice called from one of the stalls, "So you decided to come back here again and visit me!  Oh, and you're brewing another potion."

"Myrtle!"  Ron sighed with relief.  For a brief moment, he thought they were all caught, again, in the girls' bathroom.

"Myrtle, can you help us?  How do make things move?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean, make things move?" asked Myrtle suspiciously.

"Well, if you wanted to move that sack over there," Harry asked, pointing to the now almost empty sack the beetle shells were in.  Myrtle looked where he was pointing, and a few seconds later the sack rose in the air a bit.  It seemed to waiver, then it fell back down.

"How did you do that!?" asked Ron.

"I just concentrated on it.  Why are you asking me all these questions?  Are you making fun of me?" said Myrtle, whose face was starting to quiver.

"No, Myrtle, we're just trying to do something," Harry said quickly.

"You're making fun!" Myrtle cried.  As if a dam broke, Myrtle's moping filled the whole bathroom with cries.  "I can make things move, too!" she cried hoarsely.  Suddenly, all the stall doors started flapping violently.  Mirrors rattled, and Harry gasped as the cauldron started to tip over.  He rushed over to it, but it was too late.  Harry felt the invisible liquid ooze around his ankles.  Myrtle shot down her usual toilet, but her fading sounds announced she had gone through the U-bend and completely away.  Harry, Hermione and Ron had other things to worry about.

"Ugh, all that work!" shouted Ron.

"We'll just have to make another batch tomorrow," Harry sighed.

"No we won't," Hermione answered, and held up a little vial, which looked empty.  "I had already scooped some of it up before Myrtle tipped it over.  Watch," she finished, and drank the clear contents.  Ron and Harry gasped.  Hermione had suddenly disappeared.

"Hermione... are you still there?" ventured Harry.

"Of course I'm still here.  I'm just ethereal," Hermione answered.

"So you're invisible to us," said Ron.

"Not invisible, ethereal.  It means that not only am I invisible, but things pass through me as well.  Ok, I need to figure out how to move the parchment," Hermione said.  She then turned her attention to the bit of parchment which bore the name 'Alicia Spinnet'.  She walked over to it, and tried to lift it up, but her fingers passed right through.  She tried again, concentrating on the paper.  Her fingers still passed through, but they seemed sluggish going through.  She tried one last time, screwing her brain up to imagine grabbing the paper, and was rewarded by it lifting up in her hands.  It struck her as somewhat odd that it was squarely in her hands, but she couldn't feel it.  This broke her concentration, and the parchment fluttered to the floor.

"Hermione, did you do that?" asked Ron.

"Yes, but it took a lot of effort.  Could you two bring the parchment to the cup?" Hermione asked.  Ron and Harry looked at each other.  They quietly hid the three depleted sacks in one of the stalls, and then put Harry's invisibility cloak over them.  Hermione, of course, didn't need it.

"Hermione, how long does that potion last?" Harry asked to thin air.

From behind him came the quick reply of "The book said two hours.  We should have plenty of time."  Harry couldn't shake off the weird feeling that comes from hearing a voice from a person he couldn't see.  He now knew how Ron and Hermione felt those times at Hogsmeade where he wore the cloak while talking with them.

Finally, the three arrived at the Great Hall.  Ron dropped the parchment on the ground right in front of the age line, and waited with Harry.  The two of them again gasped as the parchment rose slowly in the air.  They both smiled - surely they were about to succeed.  However, as soon as the parchment passed the age line, they both heard a sizzle.  The parchment dropped to the ground again, and Hermione let out a brief scream from behind them.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron panicked.

"It didn't work!  And I've got a beard!" Hermione moaned.

Ron sighed with relief and said "At least you're ok."  The three then noticed that the parchment was just inside the age line.  Harry tried _'Accio', but it the spell just bounced an invisible barrier.  He then tried '__Leviosa__' with similar results._

"We'll have to leave it," whispered Hermione's disembodied voice.  The three set back up to Gryffindor tower, two being invisible, and one being ethereal.  Just to be on the safe side, Ron and Harry decided to sleep with their robes on that night.  But Ron could swear he felt someone kiss him goodnight on the forehead.

----

Please Review!


	6. The Biscuit Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry.  I don't even own Dudley.

Hermione seemed to take the attempt to pass the age line personally.  She was in the library over eight hours a day now.  And every time she passed the cup while in the Great Hall, she'd mutter another spell.  Each one would fail, bringing increasingly dour looks to her face.  The first few spells she tried Harry seemed to remember hearing about in class.  But pretty soon, she was making complex incantations, ones which Harry had never heard about.  Ron seemed as stumped as Harry what the spells she was using were.

Harry and Ron were talking, when Hermione tried yet again at lunch.

"Wow, that was a whole paragraph of a spell!" remarked Ron as Hermione left the Great Hall in a very sour mood.  Harry was about to agree, when an idea popped into his head.  Harry turned it over and over - it was too simple.  He started to chuckle, and then laughed out loud.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"I'm going to try something.  Stay here and watch," Harry muttered.  _I can't make it obvious, he thought, __otherwise they'll know what I'm doing and figure out a way to stop it.  He grabbed a bread roll from off the table, and started to walk towards the head table.  Out of the corner of his eye, he kept track of where the goblet was.  He stopped and looked at Professor Snape.  __Good, he thought, __the age line is between us.  Time to test my theory out._

"Professor Snape!" he yelled, then tossed the biscuit at the potions professor.  It sailed through the air and hit Snape on the forehead as he looked up.

The whole hall went suddenly silent.  The majority of the Gryffindors were killing themselves trying not to laugh.  The rest looked completely shocked.  Even the staff at the high table didn't know what to say.

"Potter!" Snape sputtered.  Then the professor's fury built, and he yelled louder than anyone had ever heard him before "POTTER!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  YOU HAVE DETENTION!"  Still, Snape seemed mostly at a loss for words.  This probably was a good thing for Harry; he didn't want to imagine what Snape would have done with him if he wasn't still recoiling from shock.  Harry quickly made his way back to his seat, with every eye in the Great Hall on him.

Somehow, Ron managed not to laugh, and wheezed "What were you doing?  Trying to get yourself killed?"

"You didn't pay good enough attention.  Where did the roll go?" whispered Harry.

"Into Snape's forehead.  Nice toss," Ron sniggered.

"I mean before that," Harry responded.  Ron replayed the scene in his mind.  _Ok, Harry walked up to about there, and tossed it at Snape, who was sitting there, so the roll must have gone..._

"You tossed it across the age line!" Ron exclaimed, "But how does that help us?"

"Don't you see, we've gone about this the wrong way!  Dumbledore is a far better wizard than us.  He already knows about all those spells Hermione used, and the ethereal potion.  But nothing's stopping us from using something other than magic," Harry whispered excitedly.

"Muggle-Style!  So we're going to just... wad the parchment up and throw it in from outside the age line?" Ron asked.

"Well, we can't do that.  If we missed, which we'd probably do quite a few times, someone would notice the crumpled up piece of parchment.  I've got a better idea, instead," Harry said.  "Let's go get Hermione, first, though.  She wouldn't want to miss this."

"Are you kidding?!" Ron burst "We're going to do this without Hermione.  I want to see her face when she decides to give up, but Alicia's name is called anyway."  Harry didn't want to hide anything from Hermione, but couldn't resist the image of Hermione's face when Alicia's name was called.

Later that night, Harry and Ron wandered back to the Great Hall under the invisibility cloak.  The Marauders map and a piece of parchment with Alicia's name were with them, along with a more unusual item: a 20 ft long plank of wood.  Harry was busy consulting the Marauder's map.  Since they couldn't fit the plank under the cloak, they needed to make sure they had a clear path to the Great Hall.  Twice they needed to set the plank down against one of the walls and wait for a professor to pass through.  They finally made it to the Great Hall, which as Harry's map had let them know, was empty.

Ron put the parchment one end of the plank, and the two walked to the other.  Although it was easy to lift their end up, it was far more difficult to get the other end lifted from where they were at.  Ten minutes and countless grunts later, the two managed to lift the far end up.

"Ugh.  No, Ron, more to the right." Harry grunted.  Ron was behind Harry, and couldn't see the other end.  Very awkwardly, they finally got the other end resting on the top of the Goblet of Fire.

"Ok, now we need to lift it back up and twist it," Harry instructed.  Slowly, they managed to get the board in the air again and twist it sideways.  The parchment slipped off and onto the rim of the goblet.  Harry and Ron looked at it without breath.  Finally, the parchment slipped off the edge into the goblet's flames.  Harry and Ron let out a sigh of relief and dragged the board away from the cup and out of the age line.

Ron gave the board a quick look, and cast Inflamare upon it.  Within a few minutes, the board had completely burned up, leaving the smallest amount of soot.  Harry banished the soot out the window, and the both started laughing.  They had done it!  Alicia's name was now entered!  What would Hermione think!

However, Harry and Ron wisely came to their senses, and realized that it was three hours past curfew.  They walked back to the commons and their beds with gigantic grins on their faces.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for the Triwizard announcements.  Even though they were 15 minutes early, it seemed everyone was already there.  They found a seat at the Gryffindor table, only a few spaces away from Alicia.

"So, Hermione, did you find a way to enter Alicia in the Goblet?" Ron asked.  Harry heard the note of glee in his voice and kicked him under the table.  Hermione, who didn't notice the glee, or Ron's yelp when Harry's foot connected, shook her head, a little sadly.

Ron was practically jumping up and down, but his attention was drawn to Alicia and Angelina talking down the table.  "I should've put my name in!" Alicia wailed.

"You had a good reason," Angelina comforted.

"No, I didn't.  What was I thinking!  At least you weren't fool enough to keep from entering." Alicia said.

"Ummm...."

"You... did... enter, right!" demanded Alicia.

"No," Angelina replied.

Alicia had a horrible realization, and asked the rest of the table, "Did anyone from Gryffindor enter?!"  Most of the 6th and 7th years looked away; the ones that didn't were mumbling.  Alicia blanched at this, and demanded "Did anyone from Ravenclaw enter?  Or Hufflepuff?"

It didn't seem as though anybody wanted to answer her, but Harry worked up his courage and said, "The only people I heard about entering were three people from Slytherin."  Almost everyone at the table already knew this, but it still seemed to surprise them.  Alicia had her mouth open; she clearly had no idea that only Slytherin had candidates.

Fred, Hermione, and Ron were about to console her, each for a different reason, when Dumbledore spoke up, "Well, the Goblet is about ready to announce the three champions.  We can only ask two things.  First, if you are not chosen, please do not feel disappointed."  Harry and Ron glanced over at the Beauxbaton party, who had a very poor record for that sort of thing.  "Second, we hope the Goblet will stop at three names this year," Dumbledore finished with a smile.  Harry felt a lot of eyes on him, and couldn't help a guilty little smile.

Everyone's attention was drawn back as the Goblet's spewed out the first name.  "The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore announced, "is Petrina Ivonov."  Harry was surprised by the reaction from Durmstrang - everyone was patting their champion on the back.  _Maybe they're not so bad after all Harry mused.  Petrina walked up, nodded to Dumbledore, and proceeded to the back room.  The Durmstrang headmaster followed her back, which Harry had learned was named Alexander Kalin._

"The Beauxbaton champion is Jean DeGalle," Dumbledore announced, reading off the second slip the Goblet expelled.  Sure enough, the majority of the Beauxbaton candidates were fighting tears. As Jean and Madame Maxime got up and went through the same door as the Durmstrang champion, a few Beauxbaton students lost their fight and started crying.  Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"Finally, the champion for Hogwarts," cried Dumbledore, "is Alicia Spinnet."  The whole Gryffindor table went into an excited frenzy.  Everyone, that is, except Alicia, who was sitting in extreme shock.  Harry had borrowed Colin Creevey's camera, and was taking photographs of Alicia at half second intervals.  Alicia got up shakily, and made her way to the back room, amid three tables of frenzied cheering and one table of extreme loathing.

"But... How... She said she didn't enter..." Hermione sputtered.  She looked at the 6th and 7th years, all who were confused but excited.  She turned to Harry and Ron, and noticed that they were trying to hide laughter.  "YOU!" she yelled, "How did you enter her name!"

"I got a detention from Snape," Harry sniggered, and Ron burst out laughing.  Hermione was visibly struggling with whether she should be very happy or very suspicious.  However, before she could decide, Dumbledore clapped his hands and addressed the crowd.

"I'm sure everyone is excited about the Tournament starting up again.  But it's time for everyone to be going off to bed."  At these words, everyone got up and started to leave the Great Hall.  Harry was halfway to the door when Colin tugged on his sleeve.

"Harry," said Colin, "I think Professor Dumbledore wants to see you now."

"Ok.  Oh, Colin, thanks for letting me borrow your camera.  I'll get it back to you tomorrow - I want to do something special with these photographs," Harry replied.  Colin gave him a quizzical look, and then left with the rest of the students.

"So Harry," Dumbledore spoke as Harry approached him at the high table, "You decided to enter Alicia in the Tournament.  How is this different from someone entering you last year?"

Harry realized he'd have to explain himself to Dumbledore.  "First, Alicia is of age.  Her entering did not break the age line.  Second, Alicia was only entered, not guaranteed of being chosen, like I was last year.  Third, Alicia wanted to enter.  The reason she didn't do so herself was because she was afraid of dishonoring Cedric's memory.  Just today she was complaining that she didn't end up entering," Harry finished.  Dumbledore just looked at him.  Harry didn't regret what Ron and him did, but it did sort of look bad.  Dumbledore stared for a few more seconds, before breaking into a small grin.  Harry let out his breath.

"While I wish you hadn't entered Alicia and that she had entered herself, I'm not going to punish you for what you did," Dumbledore stated.  Dumbledore sat for another moment, replaying the last several months in his mind, while Harry waited.

"Brilliant," Dumbledore muttered, "If I'm correct, you bought Alicia's entry with a detention."  Harry looked up at Dumbledore, surprised.

"How did you..." Harry started.

"I was wondering why you threw that biscuit at Professor Snape.  Now I understand.  Did you use ropes?" Dumbledore asked.

It took Harry a few seconds to realize how much Dumbledore had figured out.  "No, we used a plank of wood."

Dumbledore's grin grew, and he said, "Pretty ingenious, Harry.  20 points for the solution. 20 more points for accepting a detention to aid your comrade."  Harry grinned broadly, until Professor Dumbledore finished, "And 30 points taken away for entering her involuntarily."  Harry frowned, remembering Dumbledore's words that he wouldn't be punished.  _Of course, he thought, __technically I wasn't punished.  Gryffindor gained 10 points._

"Of course, next year I'll have to modify the age line.  And I hope that next year you'll manage to avoid problems with the Goblet.  You should get back to your commons.  I have no doubt that the rest of Gryffindor want to see you," Dumbledore finished with a smile.  Harry walked back to the tower alone.  He met Professor Snape halfway there.

"So, the Famous Mr. Potter thinks he can stroll about during the night," hissed Snape.

"Professor, I just got done with a meeting with Professor Dumbledore," Harry explained hastily.

"We'll see," Snape replied venomously, and stormed off.  _Ever since the biscuit incident, he's been trying to kill me, thought Harry._

Finally, Harry went through the Gryffindor portrait and met an odd scene.  Alicia was giving Ron a fat kiss on the cheek.  Ron was blushing so strongly that his face was redder than his hair.  Hermione was next to him, looking a tad jealous.  But all that ended quickly.

"HARRY!" cried Alicia, and before he knew it, Alicia was planting a big kiss on his cheek as well.  Harry knew beyond a doubt that he was blushing as much as Ron was.  Ron, for his part, was now sniggering at Harry.

As soon as Alicia let up, the entire rest of the Gryffindors circled around Harry and Ron, clamoring to know how they got past the age line.  Harry was reminded of last year, but at least this year he had a story to tell.

Harry and Ron told the story, and all the attempts made.  Alicia planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek when Ron told the crowd how Hermione wouldn't give up on finding a solution.

"…But then Harry suddenly had this idea.  Harry, you tell them," prodded Ron.  Hermione leaned closer - she appeared to be more anxious to learn how they did it even more than Alicia.

"Well, we had been trying all sorts of spells.  Hermione even did these complex spells I've never even heard of, and none of them worked.  So I decided to take a different approach - without magic.  I decided to test my theory during lunch and try to throw something over the age line.  But I couldn't just toss something over the goblet - Dumbledore would notice and figure out what I was doing.  So I decided to play it up a bit.  I walked to a spot towards the high table where the age line was between Snape and me.  Then I threw a roll at him," Harry narrated.  At this, the entire common room shook with laughter.  Fred and George appeared to be crying with mirth.  Harry laughed too, and then continued, "So, later that night, Ron and I brought a plank of wood.  We put a piece of parchment on the end, and then held the plank from outside the age line, tipped the wood over, and the parchment slipped right into the goblet," Harry finished.  Everyone cheered, and Alicia decided to give Ron, Hermione, and Harry another kiss on the cheek.  _This, Harry thought, __was a lot better than the party one year ago._

---

Please Review!

  
I know I'm posting the chapters a little fast, but if I don't get feedback, I might have to slow down the postings.  That, and without feedback, I might do something stupid like have Harry run of with McGonagall.  Hmmm….


	7. Ron's Little Pet

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

Harry sat there in Transfiguration, looking at Professor McGonagall…

_Haha__, just kidding.__  I got some reviews!_

Harry and Ron finally got their orb assignment back.  Ordinarily, they wouldn't have cared what they got for a grade in divination, except they found orbs much more fascinating than the rest of the stuff Trelawney gave them to do.

"What!  I could swear that the reddish-brown crystal was Onyx," muttered Ron.

"Ron, you prat, Onyx is black," Harry said.

"It is?  Are you sure?  I think you're thinking of Obsidian," retorted Ron.

"Ron, both Obsidian and Onyx are black," stated Harry.

"Oh.  Well, at least I got the Zircon, Ruby, and Aventurine right.  What was the apple green one?  I couldn't find any stones that color that blocked spells," asked Ron.

"Actually, I missed that one too, along with the ruby," admitted Harry.

"What?  You missed the ruby one?  C'mon, it was faceted and set like a jewel!  Anyway, what was that reddish-brown one?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you mean onyx?" Harry asked gleefully, "No, that was something called Sard."

"Sard?"

"I've never heard of it, either, but it's supposed to provide protection against sorcery and incantations," Harry explained.  As they were walking back to the commons, they noticed a sign in the Great Hall, outlining this year's quidditch schedule.

_Great, the first game is against Cho, Harry thought, then immediately corrected himself, __No!  The first game is against Ravenclaw, not Cho._

Ron seemed to notice Harry's attention flagging, and asked, "Do you want to go down and see Hagrid after charms?  We can visit the faeries while we're there."  Harry agreed, and they both made their way into Flitwick's class.

"Today," announced Professor Flitwick, "We're going to work on conjuring.  Can anyone tell me the difference between summoning and conjuring?"

As if on cue, every head in the Charms class turned towards Hermione.  Hermione, as unaware as during the first Care of Magic Creatures class, raised her hand and answered, "Summoning brings an object that already exists to you.  Conjuring creates an object out of nothing."

"Excellent!  5 points for Gryffindor," Flitwick congratulated.

"That's the same thing as Hagrid and Fleur said.  Can't there be a class where Hermione doesn't earn five points!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"What do you think Potions is for?" Harry whispered back.  Fortunately for Harry, conjuring charms turned out to be remarkably like summoning charms.  Within 5 minutes, Harry was able to duplicate his 'Accio Firebolt' in 'Elicio Firebolt', which produced an exact duplicate of his Firebolt.  "Up," he commanded, but the pseudo-firebolt remained laying on the floor.  _Too bad the conjured broomstick didn't fly, Harry thought._

Flitwick's voice rose over the class, "As Harry has discovered, conjured objects cannot be magical.  When Harry conjured a firebolt, it came out an ordinary broomstick that cannot fly."  Harry, after making a pile of 30 firebolts, decided to move on to something else.  15 minutes later he was knee deep in a pile of plastic pink flamingos, old-fashioned black telephones, and orange kazoos.  _Hmmm, he thought, __what should I do next?  Maybe green bean-bags?  Flitwick looked over at him, and addressed the class, "Ok, I think now would be a good time to show you how to destroy conjured objects.  Simply clear your mind, and cast 'Abeo' on it.  Harry looked around, cleared his head, and was no longer half buried.  His antics were starting to annoy Hermione, though, who was still working to consistently conjure her starting item (a red rubber ball)._

Harry looked over at Ron, and decided to have some fun. Concentrating hard on the image of a giant tarantula, which Harry remembered seeing in a zoo once, and muttered 'Elicio Arachnae' while pointing at Ron's shoulder.  Suddenly, a 6 inch long hairy spider was creeping up Ron's shoulders.  Ron didn't notice it at first; he was engrossed in trying to conjure a quidditch quafle.  But the tarantula put one of its legs on Ron's cheek.  Ron slowly looked over, and let out a horrible high-pitch scream.  Ron's body looked like it was under a live wire, and his face was completely white.  All of Ron's screaming and hysterics threw the spider well clear of him, and Harry discretely 'Abeo'ed it out of existence.

Ron, when he finally calmed down enough to think coherently, seemed to realize Harry had done it.

"HARRY!" Ron screamed.  Harry was alarmed; he never imagined Ron would be so upset.  "HARRY!  DID YOU DO THAT?!"  Instead of white, Ron's face was entirely purple now.

"No, er, why would you get an idea like that?" Harry stammered.  Fortunately, Harry was saved from Ron's wrath when Neville accidently conjured an amazingly stinky, orange colored mist, which flooded the classroom.  The smell was so bad, that no one was able to clear their mind enough to eliminate it with _Abeo, and everyone was forced to evacuate the class._

"So, you ready to go to Hagrid's yet?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but," Ron sputtered angrily.

Fate was on Harry's side.  Hermione caught up with them, and asked, "Are you two going down to see Hagrid?  I'm coming too."  Immediately, Ron's expression softened, and he couldn't remember why he was angry at Harry.  The three made their way to Hagrid's hut, Harry sniggering all the way.

"I was wonderin' if you three forgot all about me," boomed Hagrid.  After declining some of Hagrid's cooking, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down.

"We just came by to visit you.  But are ok?  You seemed a bit put off yesterday in class," Hermione asked Hagrid.

"Well, it was the centaurs.  Actin' a little strange lately.  Wouldn't worry abou' it, though."  Harry thought the centaurs always acted strangely, but Hagrid knew them far better than he did.  The four of them talked awhile longer, eventually coming to the subject of Snape.

"That's Professor Snape," corrected Hagrid, who grew tired of Harry referring to his professor without his honorific.

"Harry's been more than tolerant, Hagrid," Hermione spoke up, "His first lecture, he basically accused Harry of killing Cedric last year."

"Yeah, and each lecture it's gotten worse," Harry added grimly.

"Now, 'ave you forgotten 'ow he saved your life your first year here?" Hagrid pointed out.

But as they left, Ron whispered to Harry, "Yeah, but don't forget, he also tried to kill your godfather last year…"

Voldemort sat in his chamber.  Certainly Lucius wouldn't be much longer.  At least, not if he were wise…

Fortunately for the Malfoy family, Lucius arrived shortly, followed by his son.

"Draco," Voldemort hissed, "I need your help with something."  Draco was clearly puzzled, but Voldemort interrupted his thoughts, "_'Of course, most people would've thought you'd change after causing Cedric to die.  But of course, you don't care about anybody but yourself'  Do those words sound familiar?" Voldemort asked._

Draco searched his memory, then answered, "I believe Professor Snape said that to Potter during our first potions class this year."

"And at the end of last year, did you meet Potter on the Hogwarts Express?" Voldemort asked.

Draco answered yes, and hoped that he wouldn't have to reveal that he was hexed unconscious for several hours.  Unfortuately for poor Draco, that was precisely what Voldemort asked him to do.  "Well," Malfoy started, "it was the ride back from Hogwarts.  You had just risen, and Cedric was dead.  I, along with Crabbe and Goyle, met up with Potter and his gang.  I told him he should've been careful about which side he picked, and that he'd end up the same way as his mudblood friend and those Weasleys."

"You angered him.  Then what happened?" Voldemort prodded, almost gently.

"He cursed me.  I woke up with hexed a bit, and they were all gone," Draco finished hesitantly.

Voldemort was putting the pieces together.  _Snape__ told him that he caused Cedric's death.  Not completely true, but I bet it made him extremely angry.  And Malfoy had angered him on the train.  Interesting.  Soon, Voldemort's thoughts grew dim, __What if this tie goes both ways?  I feel the glorious emotion of anger far more frequently and strongly than he does.  How much does he know?_

Voldemort's mind raced.  _How can I combat this?  Suddenly, he smiled, and summoned Wormtail over.  Over his pleading, Voldemort tapped Wormtail's dark mark with his wand.  Voldemort watched with malicious glee as it turned black.  Soon the rest of his death eaters would be with him._

"Malfoy," Voldemort commanded, "I have a task for you."  He laughed as Lucius stepped forward, and cackled, "It's not for you, Lucius.  Young Draco, I have your first assignment for you.  Are you ready?"  Draco nodded; he was waiting for the day he'd first prove himself to his lord.

"Draco, your task is to make Mr. Potter as angry as you can, as frequently as you can.  I should think you'd enjoy this assignment, given to what he subjected you to on the train," Voldemort hissed.

"Thank you, my lord," whispered Draco, and he exited the chambers, through the increasing numbers of death eaters apparating in.

"If you will wait a moment, I believe Severus will be here shortly," Voldemort addressed.  A little later, Severus Apparated in, breathing heavy.  "Ah, Severus, I see that Hogwarts blockage of Apparation doesn't stop you.  You ran?  Good for you, it's nice to see someone willing to sacrifice for their lord."  Severus had indeed run as fast as he could off the Hogwarts grounds, and apparated to the chambers.

"I do not wish to arouse suspicion by requiring your absence for long.  I just have one important message for all of you.  You must not say anything in my presence when I'm angry.  At any sign of anger, every one of you is to become quiet until I say you may speak again.  If you disobey, the consequences will be most, unfortunate," Voldemort let the last word trail off.  A few of the death eaters gulped.  "That is all.  You may go," Voldemort dismissed them.

Snape played Voldemort's words over in his mind, but couldn't decipher what Voldemort was up to.

---

Well, this chapter was a bit shorter than the rest, so I'm making chapter 8, and uploading it at the same time. 

Thanks to LakerGurl and 'Avid Reader'  for reviewing!  Thanks to them Harry and McGonagall were saved from each other! lol


	8. Anger Leads to the Dark Side?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

Harry just got back from the first quidditch practice of the season and was dead tired.  Angelina, the captain this year, had insisted on performing all new drills she made up.  Unfortunately, she came up with a horrid drill she named 'The Dive'.  Harry wanted to rename it 'The Swan Dive'.   The move consisted of flying at high altitude, diving at the ground with only one arm on the broom, then pulling up with the same one hand.  Theoretically, it was supposed to help him catch the snitch during dives.  In reality, Harry's wrists felt like they were ready to burst.  He resolved to see Madame Pomfrey in the morning if his wrists were still throbbing.

Massaging his wrists, he inwardly remarked that the team should be renamed after the Weasleys.  Since Oliver Wood and Katie Bell left, the spots had been filled by the remaining Weasleys at Hogwarts.  Ron took Katie's spot as chaser, which didn't surprise Harry that much.  Ron loved quidditch.  But Ginny became the new keeper.  Harry assumed since he didn't see her play at the Burrow, that she didn't like the game.  After congratulating her about her new position, Ginny told him that she loved quidditch, but it was kind of a guy thing at the Burrow.

Suddenly, Fred and George shouted out to the commons room "Guess what?  We just got a detention today!  First one this year!"  For some reason, they seemed to take pride in managing to get a detention before anyone else in Gryffindor.  However, instead of the usual cheers, silence greeted them.  Angelina yawned pointedly.  "What's with you?  We make a great journey into the forbidden forest, get a detention, and no one congratulates us?"

Ron decided to set them straight.  "Oh, come on.  The forbidden forest?  Big deal.  Harry threw a biscuit at Snape last week!  He got the first detention!"

"Oh, yeah," muttered Fred.  The two definitely looked downcast, and Harry decided to try to cheer them up.  "The forbidden forest?" Harry asked, "Why did you go there?"

Apparently, Harry said the right thing.  Fred and George launched into a narrative tale of their exploits.  "Well, we were at Hagrid's house.  And he kept on going on about the centaurs," George started.

"We met the centaurs our first year, they didn't seem half bad.  Came right out and talked with us," mentioned Fred.

"Of course, all they talked about were the stars and the future," George pointed out.

"Anyway, we decided to pay them another visit," Fred said.  However, at this point, neither Fred nor George seemed to know how to continue.

"Well, what happened?" asked Ron somewhat impatiently.

"We couldn't find one of them.  But it was strange, we heard hooves, but they always seemed to be avoiding us," answered George.

"It felt like there were several of them just keeping their eyes on us.  It was actually pretty eerie," shuddered Fred.

"So, anyway, we decided to give up and go back to the castle.  And just as we're leaving the forest, Filch catches us," George finished.

Ron yawned loudly, then went up to his dorm.  Fred and George looked angry and started whispering among themselves.  Harry was amused.  He knew there were only two things the twins could be planning.  Either they were planning on getting even with Ron, or they were planning some spectacular stunt to impress the rest of the Gryffindors.  But he thought, _That's__ the second time I've heard something odd about the centaurs.  I wonder what they've seen._

If Harry thought the first week of homework was bad, it was nothing compared to what the teachers were now handing out.  Harry complained about it to Professor McGonagall, who pointed out that they were taking their O.W.L.s later in the year, and they needed to get ready for them.  Amazingly, the only class he didn't get any homework in was Potions, but it was still the worst class.  Snape seemed to get nastier each day, and Malfoy seemed more than content to follow Snape's footsteps.

Harry sighed.  He had potions in an hour, and sat up in bed.  He was still sore from the quidditch practice last night.  In addition to 'The Dive', Angelina made a new drill called the 'Flying Eagle'.  Harry eventually settled on calling it the 'Puking Buzzard'.  The 'Puking Buzzard' was nothing more than diving and climbing.  Over and over and over again.  Not only did it make Harry slightly nauseous, it hurt his wrists more than 'The Swan Dive'.  Personally, he just thought Angelina was worried about the game tomorrow, and was taking it out on everyone else.

_Well, he thought, __I should probably get ready now.  If I'm late, Snape will probably take 3,000 points from Gryffindor.  Harry got up reluctantly, showered, brushed his teeth, and got his supplies ready.  He still had 15 minutes to get there.  He started his grim march to the potions dungeon.  Alicia, however, stopped him from behind._

"Harry, I've got something to ask of you - will you be one of my guardians for the first task?" Alicia asked hopefully.

"Er, guardians?" Harry said confused.

"Oh, the first task is to try to get past the other champions' guardians and retrieve a flag.  If you accept, you'll have to try to prevent the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton champions from reaching theirs," Alicia explained.

"Oh, ok, sure.  Who are the other guardians you've picked?"

"Well, I've asked Fred and George, who both accepted.  Angelina said no, but that's because she doesn't think she'd do well in a duel with one of the other champions.  She suggested Hermione instead, and Hermione said yes.  I was also thinking about asking Lee Jordan," Alicia listed off.

"Well, I don't mean to insult Lee, but you might think of asking Ron instead.  This sounds a little like chess, and I've never seen Ron lose at that," Harry pointed out.  Alicia seemed to be thinking about this, as Harry hurried off to potions.

Unfortunately, talking with Alicia meant Harry arrived in potions three minutes late.  _Oh boy, Harry thought, __What__ am I going to get this time?  Professor Snape sneered at Harry and told him to find his seat._

Harry froze.  He wasn't given a detention.  No points were taken from Gryffindor.  He wasn't even insulted.  Snape looked up, and saw Harry was still standing in the isle.

"Mr. Potter," he spoke, "I believe I told you to find your seat!"  Harry was stunned.  Finally, Snape hissed, "Oh, very well. 5 points from Gryffindor."  Harry was still confused, but managed to find his seat.  When had Snape ever acted so generously to him?  And he only took 5 points!

Harry couldn't remark favorably on his luck for long, seeing as how Malfoy was determined to pick up Snape's slack. 47 Potty jeers and 13 no-family wisecracks later, Harry emerged from the Potions dungeon angrily.

As Harry made his way back to the commons, he was stopped by Dumbledore.  "Harry, can you come with me?  I need to talk with you," Dumbledore spoke.  Harry nodded, and then followed the headmaster through the corridors until they came to the stone gargoyle guarding his office.  "Canary Creams," Dumbledore spoke, and the gargoyle stepped out of the way.

"Harry," Dumbledore started, as both sat in his office, "Have you been receiving any dreams from your scar lately?"  Harry simply shook his head no.  "Do you remember my theory as to why you get your dreams?"

Harry quickly replied, "I get the dreams whenever Voldemort is near, or feeling extremely angry."

"That brings me to my point.  As amazing as it sounds, Voldemort has been having a few dreams of you," Dumbledore announced.

Harry was shocked, and said, "But, how?  He's not near, is he?"

"No." Dumbledore simply said.

"Then, he's been seeing me when I'm extremely angry?" asked Harry.

"That's right, which is a cause for concern.  You of all people know how angry Voldemort can be.  It disturbs me that you can feel anger that deeply as well." Dumbledore spoke quietly.  Harry's minded raced.  _He had felt anger as deep as Voldemort?  Dumbledore continued, "I know that one of the times you were in Potions class.  What happened?"_

Harry thought deeply.  _How did he explain Snape and Malfoy to Dumbledore, without sounding childish?  "Professor Snape accused me of killing Cedric."_

"A bit tactless.  What did you do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing.  I didn't do anything." Harry finished.

"Ah.  Then you threw the biscuit at him for what reason?" Dumbledore asked.  Harry couldn't help but grin.  _I guess I did sort of get him back for that, Harry thought._

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "That is the best weapon against anger – humor.  Sometimes anger is a good thing, but most of the time you'd be well off to stay away from it.  Tom Riddle's fall into Voldemort started with anger at his muddled heritage.  If you're not careful, anger could lead you down the same path."

Harry walked back to the commons, thinking about what Dumbledore had said.  _The link goes both ways?  That means if I'm not careful, Voldemort could hear what's going on at Hogwarts?  And anger leads to the dark side?  Harry resolved not to let Snape and Malfoy get to him again, as he walked to the Faerie compound to pay his faerie a visit._

As soon as he walked in, his faerie spotted him and zoomed over.  Harry noticed that the little guy had a piece of wood under his legs.  He was pretending to ride a broomstick!  Harry laughed, and handed the faerie several photographs Colin had took at last practice.  The faerie struggled a little with the weight of them, but was giggling all the same.  When the faerie saw the one of Harry doing the 'Puking Buzzard', he laughed gleefully.

"Anyway," Harry said, "the first quidditch match of the year is tomorrow.  I thought you might like to watch."  At this, the faerie looked somewhat confused.  Harry realized as much as they had talked about flying, he had never explained what quidditch was.  Harry launched into an explanation of the rules, and how to play the game.  Harry smiled – the little guy was hanging on his every word.  Soon some of the other faeries came to look at Harry's photos, and his faerie was excitedly showing them off.  Harry wandered around, and noticed that Ron's faerie's bed was now on the opposite side of the room, completely away from the Slytherin section.  Also, the faerie was sitting in his bed, off by himself, doing nothing.  Harry frowned; he'd have to talk to Ron about his faerie being down.  As he left the compound, he smiled again.  His faerie was doing the 'Puking Buzzard' on his fake broomstick.

----

Well?  Reviews?  Please?!?

A quick taste of what's coming up – Quidditch, Trelawney, and Irish Drinking Songs…  Oh yeah…


	9. Irish Drinking Songs

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

Please Review!!!!

Harry made his way into the Great Hall for dinner.  He was feeling a bit off about the match the next day against Ravenclaw, where he would have to match up against Cho Chang.  Although he no longer had a crush on her, he was completely worried about the connections the two of them had to Cedric.  Angelina noticed, and hoped he'd be feeling a bit better after some sleep.  "Team, Bed!" she called, a little earlier than usual.

Harry woke up dreading the match.  Harry walked up to the quittich pitch, dreading the match.  He was chanting over and over in his head _I'm not playing Cho, I'm playing Ravenclaw... I'm not playing Cho, I'm playing Ravenclaw....  The time before the match seemed to blur blindingly fast.  One minute, he was waiting alone at the edge.  The next Madame Hooch was stepping out to begin the game.  At the whistle, Harry immediately flew high above the game on instinct.  Mentally, he was still chanting __I'm not playing Cho.... and barely noticed that Cho was marking him like last year.  However, it was clear to anyone else that Cho's mind was not in the game either.  The spectators that watched the two seekers quickly grew tired of them circling lazily above the field, and watched the quaffle action instead._

What action that was missing in the search for the snitch was easily made up for by the chasers and beaters.  Ron seemed to be taking a personal stake in the game.  He had already scored 7 times in the first 15 minutes, and intercepted the quaffle three times.  Angelina and Alicia were trying hard to match him as well, and the three seemed to be unstoppable.  Ginny completed the team, making several spectacular saves.  Ravenclaw mounted a valiant effort, though.  In particular, their beaters seemed to always be aiming shots at Ron, and even Fred and George couldn't stop them all.  The scoring was amazing, and before anyone knew it, the score was 190-40 in favor of Gryffindor.

The score seemed to finally penetrate Harry's mind.  _190-40?!__  Had he really zoned out that much of the game?  Seconds later, another Gryffindor goal put the score to 200-40.  Harry felt a giant weight fall off his shoulders.  It didn't matter now.  He didn't need to catch the snitch.  Harry's eyes resumed scanning the field with a new energy.  He shortly discovered the snitched, and zoomed after it.  Cho gamely followed along, but it was clear she wasn't going to stop him.  Ron noticed them going after the snitch, and scored as quickly as possible.  Harry caught it shortly afterwards, ending the game at 360-40.  A high-scoring game, but everyone quietly agreed that it was Potter's most boring game ever._

The next week of classes brought an abrupt change of subjects in most of Harry's classes.  In Herbology, they were learning how to tend English Poppy, a magical variety of the common opiate in the muggle world.  Ron sniggered until Professor Sprout pointed out that, unlike opium, English Poppy was not hallucinogenic.  Hagrid seemed a bit put off as well.  Besides muttering about the centaurs, he was instructing them in the care of Sheath Snakes.  This seemed odd, especially for Hagrid, since Sheath Snakes were not only merely borderline magical, but passive for the most part.  For some reason in Potions, Snape was acting civilly to Harry.  Draco, however, was by far worse than ever.  He severely tested Harry's new resolution to remain calm.  Draco, failing to rile him up, grew increasingly irritated.  Lastly, in Divination, Trelawney abruptly ended the Orb section, and started level three palmistry.

"I thought we were doing level three Crystal Balls after orbs," muttered Ron.  Of course, Harry knew better – Ron hated Crystal Balls just as much as reading palms.

"Why are all the teachers changing their lesson plans?" wondered Harry.

"I don't know.  But I just had an idea.  Play along with it," Ron whispered as he was looking at Harry's hand.  Suddenly, he screamed loudly.  Every eye shot over at him, and he sat there, half-sobbing, half-staring at Harry, and he wailed, "I'm s-s-sorry!"

By now, Harry had caught on.  He stage whispered to Ron, "What did you see, Ron?"

"I, er, didn't see anything."  Ron appeared to be panicking.

By now Professor Trelawney had quickly glided over and insisted, "Come now!  You have had a clairvoyant insight.  What was it?"

Ron appeared to be fighting back tears, although Harry knew he was really fighting back laughter.  "I, saw, d-death!" he sobbed, "On the very last week of school, after the finals!"

Now Harry not only had to keep a straight face, but look doomed as well.  "No!  But those predictions you made the last month!"

"What predictions?" Trelawney asked.  Clearly she had thought Ron was incapable of divination, but was quickly changing her mind.

Harry answered, with his lip quivering, "Ron predicted Alicia's name being chosen for Hogwarts champion.  He wasn't even surprised when the name came out.  And there were others.  And they all came true!" Harry sobbed hysterically on his desk.  Most of his fellow Gryffindors realized that this was an act, and were sniggering to themselves.  Lavender and Patil, however, looked like they were restraining themselves from running over and comforting Harry.

Ron gently patted Harry on the shoulder, and then spoke softly to Professor Trelawney, "Er… Maybe I should take him back to the commons?"

Trelawney looked sympathetically at Harry's crying figure, and gently nodded.  Ron guided the grieving Harry Potter down the trap door, waited until they were safely out of hearing range, and broke down laughing.  "_I,__ saw, d-death!" Harry howled, "You were brilliant!"_

"What about you, all those nice tears!" Ron gasped, rolling on the floor.

Finally, when they were only chortling, as opposed to crying with mirth, Harry said to Ron, "You know, I have to thank you.  Not only did you get us out of Divination, but the old bat's going to feel sorry for me the entire year!"

"No, I need to thank you!  Now she thinks I'm an actual diviner!" Ron replied.

"Hmmm... Maybe we should spread a rumor at the end of the year I nearly died." Harry suggested.

"No, even better!  A death eater, while under the polyjuice potion, looking like you!"  Harry and Ron burst into laughter again.  It was going to be a fun year in divination.

Harry had a strange dream that night.  Voldemort was in his chambers, and there were three death eaters with him.  Apparently, one of them had just said something wrong, because Voldemort was extremely angry.  The death eaters cowered before him, and Voldemort sat glaring at them, not saying anything.  He sat glaring for several seconds before Harry thought, _Well__?  What's going on?  However, he was completely mystified, though, because no one said anything, or even moved.  Gradually, the dream grew dim, and for once Harry wished the dream would continue.  He woke up, as if from a nightmare, but he wasn't scared.  And his scar wasn't hurting him!  __What was going on!_

Lucius looked anxiously at his master, alongside Crabbe and Goyle.  Clearly the news angered him, but remembering Voldemort's earlier announcement, said nothing more.  Voldemort said nothing either.  After an infinitely long minute, Voldemort's anger seemed to fade, and he turned to Lucius.

"Keep trying.  They are seers, no doubt they already knew you were after them.  But I need one of their hooves.  You are dismissed," Voldemort commanded.

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall, eating his dinner, when he was joined by Ron and Hermione.

"So, how do you two think Alicia will do tomorrow?" Harry asked them.

"I don't know Harry.  Don't you have more important things to worry about?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, I think I'll do ok as a guardian.  I'm not that worried about it," Harry replied.

"I don't mean that.  Don't you think you should be more concerned with the fact you only have 7 more months to live," Hermione asked sarcastically.  Harry let out a little guilty grin.  Suddenly, a leprechaun appeared with a poof at the end of the Gryffindor table, and started walking down towards the other end.  People around the hall grew quiet and watched, and suddenly the leprechaun stopped in front of Harry, and announced, "Singing leprechaun for Mr. Harry Potter."

"NO!" Harry cried, but it was too late.

"_Ohhhhhhhh__… Aye-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di, Oh Aye-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di…" the Leprechaun sang, dancing to his Irish Drinking Song._

_"There once was a boy named Potter_

_What a crazy guy_

_He couldn't ride a broomstick_

_Yet he still tried to fly_

_He tried to be a seeker_

_To be a snitch hound_

_Five minutes into the game_

_He ploughed right into the ground!_

_Oh, Aye-de-di-de-di…"_

But it wasn't over.  The leprechaun's song went for 7 more verses, ranging from how the boy named Potter had no family, to having a mudblood of a best friend (several people looked angry when the leprechaun sang that word), finally ending in a verse declaring the boy named Potter to be a failed wizard.  After the song, the Leprechaun poofed away, sending out green and silver sparkles which spelled out the words '_Slytherin__ Rules' before falling to the ground._

Harry could feel every eye in the hall on him.  But he couldn't help but chuckle.  He then burst out laughing, along with Fred, George, and Ron.  "I've never had someone go through so much effort to insult me?" Harry wheezed, "A rhyming Irish drinking song!  _Oh… Aye-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di"_

Fred, George, and Ron chimed in, "_Oh, Aye-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di"_

"_There once was a guy named Potter," Harry sang in a bad Irish accent, and then looked at Ron._

"_Who lived in Gryffindor," Ron decided to play along_

"_He'll catch the snitch each game," Fred sang_

"_Of that you can be shore," George sang, apparently pleased he came up with a rhyme for 'Gryffindor'  The four looked at Ginny, who was next down the line at the table._

"_Up in the air on his broomstick" Ginny stammered._

"_Flying really fast!" Lee Jordan sang._

"_Zooming all over the place," Colin sung excitedly._

"_Um… no game can ever last?" Hermione sang hesitantly.  She clearly didn't like having to come up with rhymes at the top of her head._

Then the guys all sang, "_Oh…. Aye-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di. Oh, Aye-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di"_

"_Then there were brave George and Fred," George sang, starting a new round_

"_The handsomest of the lot," belted Fred._

"_Of course when they tell you this," sang Harry,_

"_Their eyes are surely shot," croaked Ron, after which Fred and George both yelled "Hey!"  Then the four turned to the female chasers to their other side._

"You guys are crazy!" Alicia said, clearly not in a singing voice.

"You guys are seriously nuts." Angelina added.  Both seemed to think the song was over.

"You know, they're both right," Hermione added.

"_No ifs, ands, or buts!" Fred and George cried, and the majority of the table chimed in "__Oh…. Aye-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di. Oh, Aye-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di!" to end the song, while Alicia and Angelina both slapped their forehead and moaned.  All the Gryffindors laughed, and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws all cheered.  The Slytherins simply stared at the Gryffindors, obviously thinking they were insane._

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way back up to the common room, they heard Alicia and Angelina talking.

"That was partly your fault, Angelina!" Alicia said, laughing.

"My fault?  How is that?" Angelina chuckled.

"Oh come on!  You couldn't think of a word harder to rhyme with than 'nuts'?  You should've used 'wacko' or something!" Alicia poked.

"I'll have to remember that when I encounter a group of people pretending to be drunk Irish singers," laughed Angelina.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't help laugh too.  And the whole singing affair had certainly taken Alicia's worries away about the next day.

-----

Good call, Atheis and Aeris!  I was worried that no one would have seen 'Whose Line Is It Anyways?' and not get the Irish Drinking Song.  I also loved the back/thwack rhyme!

Oh, next chapter: the First Task!  Oh yeah!  But I have to warn you – I've been posting about 2 chapters a day.  But I've got Computer Science projects up the kazoo, so I think I'll only be able to fit in 1 a day now.  And the projected amount of chapters is 20, so the end should hopefully be posted by the end of next week (hopefully)

Thanks all for reviewing!  Keep in coming!  I saw Harry eyeing McGonagall… lol


	10. Alicia Fancies the Durmstrang Robes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

Please Review!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to the north end of the grounds for the first task.  Harry couldn't remember anything being over there - it was just some gently rolling hills.  But when the three got close, they gasped.  Instead of grass, it was barren land with gigantic rocks and ancient architecture dotting the ground.  It looked like an ancient city that had been abandoned thousands of years ago.

"Wow, they did all that decoration for the task!" said Hermione.  It seemed kind of odd, but the 'decoration' served great as a sort of obstacle field for a person to hide in.  In the middle, Dumbledore was surveying his work, and then almost as an afterthought, he clapped his hands and added a large series of spectator stands.  Ron, Hermione, and Harry decided to have a seat and wait for the event to start.

"Wait a minute.  I thought that only the champion and headmaster were staying here at Hogwarts.  Where are the other guardians at?" Harry asked.

"Harry, don't be stupid.  They're obviously just coming up for the day," Ron answered.

It wasn't long before the stands started to fill up.  Fred and George noticed the three of them and joined them.  Pretty soon the five of them would have to stop the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions from reaching their flag.

"Welcome," boomed the magnified voice of Richard Joel, "to the first task of this year's Triwizard Tournament.  Each champion will have to retrieve their flag at the opposite end of the field.  Standing in their way are 10 guardians that have been selected by the other two champions.  The only two rules are no invisibility and no dark arts.  The first champion to compete will be Hogwart's Alicia Spinnet!"  At this Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George sat back down to watch Alicia perform.  The other 10 guardians got up from the stands and stood by a flapping flag bearing the Hogwarts seal of arms.  Richard Joel got up on a broomstick, and started riding high above the action.  There was going to be no chance of a repeat of last year's events in the maze.

"Don't worry," Hermione said to the other guardians, "Alicia and I have run through some ideas for her to use.  She'll do great."

"Begin!" shouted Joel.  Alicia immediately ran to the right side of the field.  After hiding behind a large pillar, she pointed her wand to the left side.  Harry wondered what she was doing.  Suddenly, area she pointed to erupt into what appeared to be a wand firefight.  Curses seemed to be flying left and right, but he couldn't see anyone casting them.

"Ingenious," Ron muttered.

"You're not the only one who can be ingenious, Ron.  Like my suggestion?" Hermione looked smug.

Ron and Hermione gazed at each other for a brief second, before realizing what was going on.  Meanwhile, it didn't look good for Alicia.  Although most of the guardians were fooled into believing that Alicia was engaged in a spectacular spell battle, one of the guardians second guessed her, and was prowling the right side instead.

Alicia spotted him first, however.  One Stupify spell later, and the Durmstrang team only had 4 guardians.  Alicia seemed to have more on her mind, though.

"She's stripping him?" whispered Harry in disbelief.

"Just watch," Hermione giggled.  Alicia took off the Durmstrang's robe and swapped it for her own.  When she was finished, she dragged the stunned, Gryffindor dressed Durmstrang guardian out of view.  Alicia gathered herself, and then slowly 'patrolled' towards the flag.  She made it about two thirds of the way to the flag before one of the Durmstrang guardians noticed that their friend was suddenly a female.  Thinking quick, Alicia dodged his Stupefy spell, and fired off a quick tongue-tying hex.

"Sweeths Hea! Sweeths Hea! Flard thee Gag!!" screamed on the hapless Durmstang guardian.  One of the Beauxbatons guardians quickly went to help the screaming guardian, now yelling "Schtoppuh!" Another guardian saw Alicia pelting towards the flag, carefully aimed their wand, and let off their own stunning spell.  Alicia collapsed 2 meters from the flag, amidst groaning from the Hogwarts section.  However, the groaning was quick, as the Hogwarts students realized how well she did and started cheering loudly.  The cheering died down as the judges prepared their scores.

Alexander Kalin rose and his wand puffed out a giant 9.  Harry quietly thanked fate that the Durmstrang headmaster was fairer than last year.

Dumbledore stood up and gave another 9.   Madame Maxime gave a 10, which frankly astounded Harry.  Percy gave a 9, and Richard Joel gave a 10.  The crowd burst into applause.  Harry could see Alicia beaming down below, but couldn't congratulate her as he had to get down to the flag.

As Harry was walking down with the other 4 Hogwarts guardians, Joel's voice announced that Petrina Ivanov, from Durmstrang, was next.  He watched closely as Petrina walked onto the field and disappeared among the clutter.

On Joel's command to start, Harry started prowling towards the other end when his eyes, trained from being a seeker, noticed something odd.  Something was approaching the stands, very fast, from the castle.  Harry squinted, and picked out the unmistakable outline of a broomstick.  Harry smiled, then muttered 'Accio Firebolt'  When Harry's broom arrived, he immediately set off into the air.

He circled in the air, looking for any sign of Petrina.  He finally saw her skirting around the rocks at low altitude.  Harry stopped, and aimed a Stunning spell at her.  It barely missed her, going a tad to the front-left.  Petrina looked up and saw Harry, and did something unexpected.  She shot straight towards him.  Harry got over his shock quickly, and shot another stunning spell at her.

Petrina dodged at the last minute, banked sharply under him, and cast her own stunning spell.  Harry zoomed to the side, dodging the spell, and veering directly behind her.  Petrina began turnng at sharp angles and shooting an occasional spell behind her to try to dislodge Harry.  But Harry kept right behind her, and was working on casting Impediment upon her.  Harry wondered why nobody else was trying to hit her, and then realized that they were afraid of hitting him instead.  He also noticed that Petrina wasn't trying to get away from him, and she wasn't trying too hard to stun him anymore.  He then saw that they were circling steadily closer to the flag.  His suspicions were confirmed, as Petrina suddenly broke off and made a break for the flag.  Harry immediately stopped, and took careful aim with one last stunning spell.  Like Alicia, Petrina was hit from behind and dropped unconscious, falling off her broomstick.  Harry immediately shouted 'Corpus Leviosa', to prevent her from hitting the ground.  Ron was next to her within seconds, and ended the round.  Harry was exhilarated.  That was even better than trying to find the snitch.  Maybe he should ask Ron if they wanted to have a mid-air duel sometime.

There was cheering for the Durmstrang effort, but it was a bit quieter than the applause for the Hogwarts champion.  Petrina didn't get as close as Alicia did.

The judges seemed to notice this as well.  Although Kalin gave another 9, Dumbledore, Percy, and Joel gave 8's, and Madame Maxime went so far as to give a 7.  Petrina walked off, somewhat dejected, where some of the Slytherins tried to cheer her up.

"And the last champion," boomed Joel, "is Jean DeGalle from Beauxbatons."  After the 5 Hogwarts guardians resumed their places by the flag (now bearing two wands emitting stars), they were joined by the Durmstrang guardians.  Harry hoped they wouldn't resort to dark arts.

Harry's mind raced.  He wanted to use the Firebolt, but Jean would probably be expecting that.  _I'd be a sitting duck in the air if he spotted me first.  The he got the idea of using it the same way Petrina did, by skirting the ground.  Soon, Harry was at the other end of the field, probably very close to the Beauxbatons champion.  He decided to hide the firebolt and patrol on land, hopefully catching the champion from behind by surprise.  However, he had only walked a few paces before he noticed a large hole in the ground, about two meters wide.  He peered cautiously inside, and saw how it curved off towards the flag._

Harry immiately ran back towards his firebolt, and took off.  He flew fast back to the flag, and found Hermione.  "Hermione, quick, grab my arm!" Harry urged.  Hermione did so, and Harry lifted off on his broom, with Hermione screaming.  When Harry landed at the other end again, Hermione hit him in the arm, and shook out her hand.

"Knock it off, Hermione.  The champion is burrowing their way their way to the flag," Harry said urgently.

Hermione grinned for a moment - why hadn't she thought of that for Alicia - but spoke "I'll conjure some sleeping gas.  You blow it down the hole."

Harry nodded, and they both took places next to the hole.  Harry watched her point her wand at the hole, and some greenish gas starting coming from nowhere.  Harry quickly cast a fanning charm, which blew the gas down into the hole.  After a few minutes, Hermione said, "Well, one of us needs to go down there and get him."

Harry nodded again, donned the same bubblehead charm he used his second class with Fleur, and jumped into the hole.  It was dark, but Harry resisted using Lumos to find the way.  If Jean was still awake, he wanted to catch him unaware.  Harry didn't need to worry.  A few minutes later, he heard a large snoring sound; Jean DeGalle was asleep at the end of the tunnel.  Harry gently took his wand from his hand and woke him.  Jean seemed disappointed, until Harry pointed out that they found him by pure luck, and that even Hermione was impressed by his approach.  Jean smiled, nodded, and grabbed his wand back.  Harry was worried that Jean would stun him and continue digging until Jean pointed his wand at the roof of the tunnel blasted a hole to the surface.  Harry and Jean climbed the hole, to meet the puzzled expressions of Fred and George.  Jean and Harry couldn't help but laugh, and made their way to the judges table.

After announcing that the distance from the flag was 60 meters,  Joel made a giant 7.  Kalin, possibly a little stung by Madame Maxime's 7 for the Durmstrang champion, put out a giant 6.  Madame Maxime glared at him, made a giant 8.  Dumbledore held out 8 as well.  Percy looked at the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons headmasters, staring angrily at each other, and held out a 7.  Harry snorted.  Trust Percy to take the middle road.

Joel's voice rose over the crowd again, "The final scores for the 1st task are: In 3rd place, Beauxbatons with 36 points.  2nd place, Durmstrang with 40 points.  And in 1st place, Hogwarts, with 47 points!"  At this, the majority of the stands burst into cheering.  Harry's ears hurt, and for once was glad that Slytherin wasn't cheering for them too hard.  If they were, he'd probably be deaf.

Of course, if Harry thought the cheering then was bad, he probably should've skipped the celebration in the commons room.  Alicia was living it up, regaling everyone about how she got past all the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons guardians.  When she got to the part about the Durmstrang champion yelling "Sweeths Hea!  Sweeths Hea!" everyone howled with laughter.

Harry was slowly making his way for the 5th years' dormitory, when Alicia loudly shouted, "Enough about my round!  What happened with the guardians?"  Everyone's eyes turned to Harry.  He then realized that he played the largest role, and would probably be wrangled into telling everyone what happened.

Sure enough, George immediately called, "Ask Harry.  He got all the excitement," after which he winked at Harry.  Harry sighed.  He tried to downplay the second round, barely skimming the mid-air duel.  Of course, that was the part everyone was dying to hear, so Fred and George made him tell it in a blow-by-blow fashion.  Fortunately, the third round was not quite as exciting, so Harry managed to escape with only a ten minute account.  However, he did manage to give Hermione the spotlight a bit, as it was her spell that incapacitated the champion, as well as her memorable ride on the broomstick.  When Harry told that part, everyone laughed, and Hermione hit him again.

Just when Harry thought he'd get to bed, he was blocked by Ron.  "Why did you grab Hermione, and not me that last round?" he demanded.

"She was closer.  She was the first guardian I saw," Harry lied.  He certainly wasn't about to tell Ron that he got Hermione because she was far better at summoning charms than he was.  Of course, she was better at them than anyone else (at least after she worked hard to surpass Harry), but Ron was always a little touchy about Hermione knowing more than him.

Finally, Harry managed to slip into bed and get some sleep.

---

I decided since this chapter turned out to only be the first task, I'd put in another one real quick.  And as luck would have it, it's where Harry gets hitched up.  Hooyeah!

I'm glad everyone that reviewed liked the Irish Drinking Song!  Personally, I love 'Whose Line' 

Thanks all who have reviewed, especially Atheis & Aeris and Avid Reader!

Review!  Please?


	11. Potter: Powerful Wizard or Pretty Boy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

Please Review!

Harry should've known that he wouldn't be able to get away with such an excellent weekend.  Unfortunately, Malfoy seemed to make it his personal goal to irritate him.  Walking around the grounds three days later, he noticed a small crowd, huddled around what looked to be like a half-giant.  At first he thought Hagrid was just teaching his Care of Magic Creatures class out in the grounds.  But it looked almost like he was on fire.

Harry went closer to investigate, but he didn't like the sight awaiting him.  As he drew closer, the students around it noticed him and guiltily parted.  Harry finally got close enough, and noticed burning half-giant, was really a ten-foot tall effigy of himself.

_Wow, he thought, __Malfoy__ really put a lot of effort into this.  The effigy was standing in a posture clearly indicating intense fear.  His knees were buckled, and his hands were in front of himself, warding of danger away from his hunched body.  The effigy was dressed in scuffed robes, and sporting matted and ugly hair.  Of course, an effigy of Potter wouldn't be the same without the scar, and this effigy had a scar that clearly wasn't limited to the forehead.  Harry's entire face was made in a grotesque mask of terror, decorated with glasses at least twice as big as they should be.  A little inscription below read 'The Boy Who Feared', and the effigy was coated in flames which never seemed to consume it._

Harry walked around the effigy, considering it.  A smile crept onto his face.  Harry stood up and drew his wand.  Some of the crowd were afraid.  The others were clearly expecting Harry to banish the effigy.  Harry, of course, had something better in mind.

_Hmmm.__  Let's start with the posture, Harry thought.  Harry began transfiguring the effigy.  Suddenly, the back became straight.  One arm fell to the effigy's side, while the other was held above him, palm outward.  The knees became unbuckled.  The face became one of triumph._

_Ok, now for the decor.  First, the scar went to a normal size, and changed from bright red to almost exact flesh-tone.  Next, the glasses went to a proportional size as well.  His hair, well, Harry had to admit his hair wasn't something to brag about.  __But, he thought, __I might as well go all out.  Suddenly the effigy had neat hair, lying perfectly over his forehead.  __That's going a bit far, he admitted.  Suddenly, the effigy had Harry's wild hair, but it was heroically flapping from a non-existent breeze.  __That's better.  He then cleaned up the robes, making them pure black.  But black didn't seem to fit, so he made them red and gold like his quidditch robes.  Something still seemed wrong with the quidditch robes.  It took him awhile, until he realized that his hair was blowing like in a breeze, but his robes weren't!  Another quick flick of the wand fixed that._

Harry took stock of the effigy, and then realized the thing was still burning!  He compressed the flames off the body and into a burning ball.  Harry moved the ball so it was positioned in front of the palm the giant held above him.

_Well, he thought, __If I'm going for the hero image, I might as well make it good.  Harry fleshed out the upper body a little.  Not much, but enough to give the impression of a well defined chest.  He decided to make the arms a little wider too.  __I wonder if I'm getting vain.  Something about the lighting wasn't quite right.  He cast __'Deminuo Coma' on the figure, and it immediately looked darker, as if it were really dusk instead of midday.  He smiled, and changed the flame to a very bright blue.  Suddenly, the effigy's face was sent into a mythic relief.  Harry stepped back and was amazed at his work.  The effigy now seemed to radiate a great sense of power and intensity.  Harry was almost a little scared of it.  He suddenly noticed the inscription, again.  __Hmmm.__  'The boy who conquered'?  No, that's lame.  How about simply 'The boy who lived'.  Not very original.  He reread Malfoy's inscription, and it hit him __'The boy who feared…nothing'  Harry quickly changed the little plaque, and stepped back considering his work._

Of course, Malfoy would just change it back when he saw it again.  Harry grinned even more.  "Lucky I hang out with Hermione so much," he whispered to himself.  He cleared his mind, focused with all his might at the effigy and yelled '_Nunquam__ Communatatus!'  Nothing outward happened, but Harry knew better.  Just to test it, he tried casting a charm on the effigy.  Nothing happened.  Harry now knew that Malfoy couldn't come close to modifying the effigy.  Once __Nunquam__ Communatatus was cast on something, only a wizard with more willpower could undo it.  Harry was starting to appreciate the Alteration-Prevention spell Hermione showed him.  Of course, Hermione grew annoyed shortly after she showed him, since she couldn't break Harry's if he put all his effort behind it._

Harry stepped back, and suddenly realized he was still around a small group of people, all staring at him.  He smiled meekly at them, and then hurried back to Gryffindor tower.

Of course, Harry didn't fully realize the consequences of his actions.  However, he caught on as he walked in for lunch the next day.  Everyone was staring at him, which Harry had to admit wasn't that unusual so far through his 5 years at Hogwarts.  But the girls were all giggling with their eyes on him as he walked over to sit down.  The giggling didn't stop, and he saw Lavender nudge Patil and whisper in her ear.  He then caught a glimpse out the window, and saw his effigy.  It looked like a male-model, and Harry knew the effigy radiated a sense of power as well.  He looked back over at the girls in the hall.  _Oh, no, he realized, __I'm going to have to beat them off with my firebolt!  He quickly looked around, and saw Ginny sitting across the table, drinking some pumpkin juice, thankfully looking quite normal._

"Ginny, can I ask you a question?" Harry said somewhat hurriedly.

"Er, yeah Harry," she stammered between swallows.

"You know that Yule Ball every Christmas when the Triwizard Tournament goes on?  Will you go with me to it?"  Harry finished.  Ginny immediately spewed the pumpkin juice all over him.

"You know, it's traditional to say yes or no to that, Ginny," Harry smiled, pumpkin juice dripping down his robes.

"Yes I'll go with you!" she said, a lot louder than needed.  At these words, a lot of the gazes dropped off around the hall.  Harry was about to talk to Ginny about the ball, when McGonagall came storming over.

"Potter, you will come with me this instant to take down that effigy!" she thundered.

Potter was puzzled for a moment, then said, "Oh, it's got an Alteration Prevention spell on it.  You can take it off with _Permisi__ Communatatus."_

She leaned in closer, and Harry noticed her teeth were somewhat clenched, and hissed, "I know how to remove _Nunquam__ Communatatus, Potter.  You will go down there this instant."  Harry realized that even McGonagall couldn't remove his spell!  Ginny was looking at him worriedly, so Harry gave her a wink, and set off with McGonagall to the grounds._

Harry was amused, as Snape was there as well, trying _Permisi__ Communatatus, with no luck either.  His good mood vanished quickly.  Not very many people can withstand Snape and McGonagall at their angriest.  Harry quickly cleared his mind, focused hard, and yelled __'Permisi Communatatus'._

Professor Snape then turned back to the Potter effigy, and disassembled it.  McGonagall rounded on him, and said, "Perhaps you better explain this, Potter."

"I didn't create it.  It was originally a mockery of me, probably created by Malfoy.  It had me hunched, burning, with physical deformities.  I modified it to what you found, and cast a preservation spell on it.  I didn't want Malfoy to change it back, but I guess I went a little overboard," Harry explained.

McGonagall didn't know what she wanted to do with him.  She was still a little upset that somehow a 5th year student could do a spell she couldn't match.  But before she could decide, Dumbledore arrived on the scene.  "Harry, will you come with me?" he asked.

Harry walked alongside Dumbledore, back into the castle.  Dumbledore waited until they were in an abandoned classroom before speaking.  "20 points for Gryffindor.  I am very proud of your actions, Harry."  At this, Harry became confused.  Points awarded was the last thing he expected.  Dumbledore saw this and smiled, "I am aware of Malfoy making the effigy.  I admit I was curious as to how you would react."

Harry hesitated, and then finally asked, "How am I able to cast an Alteration Prevention spell that Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape can't undo?"

Dumbledore sat and considered Harry for a moment.  "Do you remember our discussion at the end of the first year?  How I would tell you why Voldemort wanted to kill you, but only when you were ready?"  Harry thought back, and then nodded to Dumbledore.

"You have a rare gift, Harry Potter.  You have one of the strongest wills I have ever seen, even when you were just a baby.  So strong that, even without training, you were able to defeat Voldemort last year," Dumbledore said.

"But, I didn't defeat Voldemort last year," Harry replied.

"I am not talking about the entire outcome, but the connection of your wands.  It's not luck that your wand defeated Voldemort's.  It's because your willpower was greater."

Harry's mind raced.  He had greater willpower than Voldemort?  He was more powerful than the most powerful dark wizard?

Dumbledore seemed to read Harry's mind, and said, "Harry, there is more to magic than willpower, or even power itself.  Voldemort had a strong will when he was here at Hogwarts, and he spent a large portion of his time refining its strength.  However, his anger and power quickly consumed him.  Do you remember the words _'There is no good and evil.  There is only power, and those too week to seek it.'?"_

At this, Harry cringed.  "Those are the same words Quirrell said to me," Harry whispered.

"They are not his words, Harry.  Those are the same words Voldemort used to corrupt Quirrell.  Treat power carefully, Harry, or it will lead you down the wrong path."

Harry walked back to the dorms, thinking over what Dumbledore had said.  _There is more to magic than power.  I can understand that.  Buy why is Dumbledore giving me all this information about Voldemort's descent?  Is he worried that I'll follow his footsteps?  Harry got a little upset.__  I've defeated Voldemort four times now.  Doesn't that count for anything?_

Harry entered the common room, and Ginny was sitting over by the fire, blushing.  Ron and Hermione were over in the corner, sitting close together reading a book.  Harry walked over and sat next to Ginny.

Ginny looked at him, and stammered, "Harry, I know you were flustered with all those people in the Great Hall.  Are you sure you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Harry knew that Ginny was almost entirely right about why he asked her, and he knew that it took a lot for her to risk him deciding he didn't want to go with her.  She had a crush on him for the last 4 years.  _Well, if I could pick whomever I wanted to go to the dance with, who would it be?  Harry thought.  __Not Cho he immediately checked off.   __Certainly not either of the Patil twins.__  Pansy Parkinson?  Harry laughed inwardly at that one.  Now that he thought of it, there wasn't anyone he'd rather go with.  "Ginny," he said, "there isn't anyone I'd rather go with.  Why?  Don't you want to go with me?"_

At this, Ginny blushed again, ran over and furiously hugged him.  She then realized what she was doing, blushed even harder, and ran up to her dorm.  Harry smiled to himself, and decided he'd have to work on her shyness.  Just a little bit.

-----

Somewhere in the distance McGonagall is crying… lol

Next chapter will be long, and it'll have a lot of things.  The 2nd Quidditch match, Malfoy, a Chicken Gaggle, and even a visit from some Hogwarts Alumni.

_Oh… Aye-De-Di-De-Di-De-Di-De-Di-De-Di-De-Di _

_Oh, Aye-De-Di-De-Di-De-Di-De-Di-De-Di-De-Di_

_There was a group of readers_

_Who read my Potter text_

_But they needed to give a clue_

_Of what I should write next_

_Without their honest feedback_

_I don't know what I'd do_

_I'd probably have Harry_

_Run off with You-Know-Who_

_Oh, Aye-De-Di-De…_


	12. Kickin' the Chicken

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

Harry thought there was one main difference between Angelina and Oliver as captains.  Angelina couldn't come into the room and rip the sheets off his bed to get up.  He was partly right.  Angelina didn't pull his sheets off.  She simply dumped a bucket of ice water on him, yelled 'Quidditch!' and ran out the door.

"That's my kind of woman," muttered Seamus.

"Shut up," Ron said darkly, also dripping in cold water.  Harry dried himself up with a quick spell, put on the robes for the practice, and went downstairs.  Ginny was waiting for him, and he grabbed her hand and they walked down to the quidditch pitch.  Harry grinned; Ginny was practically skipping.

When they got to the pitch, Harry let go of her hand and took off on his broom.  Ginny looked at him somewhat enviously.  Keepers rarely got to fly around the pitch, and Harry was shooting all over the field.  Angelina decided that instead of drills for the match tomorrow, they'd simply do a scrimmage match.  She also had an ace up her sleeve.  Ten minutes into practice, the rest of the team got a shock as two people strode up to the quidditch field.  One was dressed in dressed in green and gold robes, and the other in orange and black robes.  When they got closer, Harry saw they were none other than Oliver Wood and Katie Bell.  The rest of the team flew down to meet the two alumni.

"Katie, you look like a tigress!" called Fred.

"Grrrrrrrr," purred George.  Katie blushed.  She was on the Indian Tigers reserve squad.  Harry turned his attention to Oliver, but he couldn't place the Green and Gold robes.

Oliver preempted and said, "I'm on the Jamaican team."

Harry was puzzled, and said, "I thought you were on the Puddlemere United team."

Angelina said, "And I didn't know Jamaica even had a team."

Oliver couldn't resist, and said, "Yah Mon" in a bad Jamaican accent.  Fred and George broke out laughing.  To the rest of the team, he said, "Jamaica has a team, but it's not the best right now.  They traded for me, knowing that I was quidditch captain for 4 years, hoping in a couple of years I'd be able to lead them."  Everyone congratulated the two of them, and then Oliver boomed, "So what are we waiting for?" and took to guarding the goals opposite of Ginny.

Alicia, Angelina, Ron, and Katie got together and gamely decided teams.  Ron would team with Katie, so he'd learn a few more tricks from her.  Fred decided to be with Angelina and Alicia, since he didn't want to spend his Saturday hitting bludgers at his girlfriend.

Harry was alone, since he was the only seeker.  He really didn't mind, though.  The rest of them seemed far too intense for a friendly scrimmage game.  Well, all of them except Ginny.  It looked like her head wasn't really in the game.  He noticed Alicia and Angelina glaring at him.  They appeared to be upset that their keeper hadn't blocked a single shot yet.  Harry wondered if they'd mind so much if Ginny was on Katie and Ron's team.  So far Katie and Ron were winning 110-10, thanks to Wood's spectacular play.

Finally, Harry caught sight of the snitch, and dived down and caught it rather simply.  At this, Alicia cried, "We win! 160-110"

"What?!" yelled George.

"Harry caught the snitch.  We win 160-110.  Duh," stated Angelina.

"Wait a minute.  Why is Harry on your team?  There's only one seeker!" complained Ron.

"Calm down, everyone.  There's enough of me to go around," Harry chortled.

"Ok.  Team switch.  Ron and Alicia, swap sides."  Angelina proceeded to switch the teams around, and they kept on playing until they realized it was already 6:00.  They had been playing for nine hours!

Harry was about to walk back to the castle and get some supper, but got pointed glares from Alicia and Angelina.  "Ginny," he called, "Can I talk with you for a minute?"  Ginny practically bounded up to him and blushed.  _Ok, he thought, __I'm going to have to work on this a lot…_

"Ginny, I want to try something," and took her hand.  As he walked down the corridors of the castle, Ginny blushed further and further.  When they got to an out of the way hallway, he turned to her and said, "We're going to practice dancing."

Ginny looked like she didn't know what she was going to do.  _Ok, I've got to calm her down, thought Harry, somewhat amused.  "I want you to close your eyes," Harry said slowly.  Ginny did so, but she still looked like she was reigning herself in.  He started talking slowly to her, about nothing in particular.  She looked like she was hanging on his words, but she was gradually calming down.  He took his time, now speaking about Stonewall Elementary school._

When she finally appeared to be completely loose, he slowly walked up to her and put his hands on her hips.  She immediately tensed up again, but Harry kept up talking in as calm and soothing of voice as he could.  When she loosened up a little bit, he pointed his wand over his shoulder and started some slow music.

She yet again tensed up, and by now Harry was getting a little annoyed.  "Ginny," he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere.  Calm down."

Ginny looked up at him, sighed, and whispered back, "I'm sorry."

Harry chuckled, "It's ok," and started to dance.  They danced for awhile, but Harry had no clue how long, since his music was just one really long song.  Harry decided they were probably past curfew, and whispered in Ginny's ear, "We should probably get back."  Ginny gave a small grunt and turned to go back to the commons as well.

The common room was empty, except Ron.  Harry smiled guiltily, and Ginny simply blushed.  This made Ron even more suspicious.  Harry briefly considered playing the situation up, but decided he didn't want to torture Ron.  That was Hermione's job.  "Ron," he explained, "we were dancing."

"Oh," he replied, still a little suspiciously, "Ok," and walked off to bed.

Harry turned to Ginny, but found he didn't know what to say.  She, grabbed his hand and said, "I had a wonderful time.  I can't wait for the real dance!"  She smiled and walked up to her dorm to sleep.

When Harry got into the 5th years guy dorms, Ron was waiting for him again.

"About my sister," Ron started, but had no idea where to go from there.

"Ok, Ron.  Who do you want her to go with?  Am I not good enough?" Harry asked, somewhat miffed.

"Well…" he stammered.

"Do you think I'm going to mistreat her?" prompted Harry.

"Er…." Ron appeared to be lost for words.

"Ron," Harry sighed, "Calm down.  It's me, remember?  Your friend?  The guy that was with you when we defeated McGonagall's giant chess set?  Or do you remember last year's second task?"

Ron smiled guiltily.  Ron started to mumble an apology, but Harry cut him off.  "C'mon we've got to be ready for the game tomorrow."

Angelina sat in the Great Hall, trying to eat her lunch, worrying whether Harry would zone out at the game again.  She wasn't worried about their chasers; if they did half as well as they did against Ravenclaw, they'd be set.  And nothing seemed to ever get George and Fred down.  Hopefully Harry got over whatever was wrong with him last match.  And then she turned her mind to Ginny, who she was also worried about.

She noticed that Harry and Ginny had both already left for the pitch, and decided to take off as well.  The rest of the team got up as well, and they made their way to the field.  Angelina was about ready to say something to Harry when she noticed the glint in his eyes.  She backed away, startled, and then started to grin broadly.  She whispered to Fred, "This is going to be a great game!"

Fred turned to her, surprised.  "What? Why?" he asked.  Angelina simply pointed to Harry.  Fred noticed the gleam as well, and then grinned even wider than Angelina.  "Oh, yeah..." he whispered back, nodding his head.

Madame Hooch stepped out, and announced the players.  She then released the balls, and the players took to the air.  Harry immediately whipped into the air, cutting through the Hufflepuff chasers.  Ron took advantage of their confusion, and scored within the first 20 seconds.  Harry was up above, pacing the field, the Hufflepuff seeker followed, feeling somewhat intimidated.  Within the first minute, Harry dived at breakneck speed.

"And Potter is already diving for the snitch!" Lee Jordan yelled over the megaphone.  The Hufflepuff beaters noticed this as well, and started pelting bludgers at him.  Harry, somehow knowing they were coming, dodged and threaded his way through him.  Finally, 4 bludger attacks later, he lost sight of the snitch, and resumed circling above.  The Hufflepuff seeker meekly followed him a distance away.  Less than a minute later, Harry was diving again, even faster than before.

"And Potter's seen the snitch again!  Look how fast that guy's moving!" Jordan screamed.  Both Hufflepuff beaters grew alarmed - Harry was seconds away from catching the snitch.  Both veered away from Ron making an attack up the field and turned to hit the bludgers at him.  Yet again, Harry swerved and dodged the bludgers, and it took the beaters 4 minutes to finally draw him away from his search.  Fred and George were making excellent use of the beater shortage.  The two had successfully cleared a path for the Gryffindor chasers to score 11 times in the game already.  Hufflepuff had only managed to move the quaffle to the Gryffindor goals once, and that was during the brief time between Harry's two snitch chases when they had their beaters back.  Ginny made an amazing save, and threw the quaffle to Angelina, already halfway down the pitch.

As Harry resumed his circling the skies above, the Hufflepuff beaters sighed with relief and began to target the Gryffindor chasers.  They didn't have to endure much, because Harry was back at it within seconds.  Both beaters gamely went after him again.  However, Harry wasn't going to be put off anymore.  After swerving 5 times to avoid bludger shots, Harry caught the snitch and landed in the field, winning the game 270-0, less than 10 minutes since it started.

"Holy bogies," muttered George.

If Harry thought the Great Hall the day after he modified the effigy was bad, he was ill prepared for the Monday after the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match.  It seemed every other girl in the school wanted to ask him out, and every direction Harry turned in the Great Hall during breakfast, a girl was staring starry-eyed at him.  Things only went downhill when the mail came.  Harry got 14 letters, which was a record by about ten.  He opened the first curiously, and Irish Leprechaun popped into existence in front of him.  "Aye," the Leprechaun said, "You'll be playin' for Ireland, laddie!" before disappearing again.  The note read:

_Harry Potter,_

_I was at the match against Hufflepuff, and I have to say I haven't a seeker play that well in a good many years, especially at a school level game.  I've extended you a special invitation to the Irish Squad Tryouts.  I have no doubt you'll make the team, possibly even the primary team, which I should point out, won the Quidditch World Cup last year…_

_I hope to receive news from you soon, and I hope to see you in the Irish Green robes soon._

_-Yours Truly_

Glenn McGruder

_Glenn McGruder_

_Ireland National Quidditch Manager_

Harry was astounded. He was invited to the Irish Squad Tryouts?  But he was only 15 years old!  Harry skimmed through the letters, barely even paying attention to the odd series of creatures that came out to greet him like the leprechaun.  It seemed as though several European countries had seen or heard about the game somehow, and wanted Harry to come down and look at their program.  Harry personally felt the entire affair was a little too early.  He still had over two years left at Hogwarts.

He tore his attention away from the letters, and looked up at the hall.  Everyone was looking at him, and he embarrassedly put the letters under the table.  He started turning red from everyone's gazes, and he now figured he knew how Fleur felt.  But suddenly, someone grasped his hand, holding it tight.  "Thanks, Ginny," he whispered.

Harry looked over at Malfoy, who was glaring at him with pure hatred.  His mind skimmed over all the things that Malfoy had done to him through the year.  He remembered that he had Potions tomorrow, and would most likely have to put up with some more.  _That's it, Harry thought, __it's time for him to get his comeuppance.  He turned over options in his brain, and a smile grew on his face.  He exited the Great Hall and stood in a dark corridor in the path to the Slytherin commons._

After a long waiting, Harry was rewarded by the sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walking back from the Great Hall.  Harry promptly transfigured them into chickens.  Of course, this in itself wasn't too spectacular – the fake Mad Eye Moody turned Malfoy into a rodent last year.

But Harry wasn't finished.  He conjured up 20 other chickens, and set the gaggle of them loose.  Suddenly, the three Slytherins found themselves in a herd of fowl.  Harry quickly left, because if anyone saw him anywhere near this place, they would know he did it.

Ten minutes later, Hagrid arrived at the scene, and took a long look at the 23 chickens now clucking about in the corridor.  "Who let in all these chickens?  Probably Peeves, or maybe even Fred and George," Hagrid said, answering his own question.  Hagrid began herding the chickens outside somewhat roughly with his foot.  One chicken with light plumage kept trying to leave the gaggle, and Hagrid had to half-kick it back in line several times.

Inside his new chicken body, Malfoy squawked as Hagrid kept kicking him.  He glared at Hagrid as he left the chickens in an enclosure outside, and left back up for the castle.

Hagrid was walking up the steps, humming, when he met up with Flitwick.  "Oh, hello there, Professor Flitwick!" he said

"Hello, Hagrid," Flitwick replied in a high pitch voice.

"I just ran into the strangest scene.  There were 23 chickens lying about in the corridor.  I led 'em back outside, but I don't know how they got in," Hagrid said.

Flitwick smiled, and remembered how he had just taught the 5th years conjuring.  "You know," he said merrily, "I bet you it was Potter.  He's gotten really good at conjuring charms.  Only person better is Hermione, but she had to work real hard to get them.  He probably was just having some fun and decided to make some chickens in the hallways."

Hagrid agreed, and led Flitwick down to the group of chickens.  They seemed normal enough, but Flitwick waved his wand at them and muttered, "_Abeo."  All the chickens but three immediately vanished.  Flitwick tried Abeo again, but the three remained.  Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle immediately ran over and started clucking excitedly._

"I wonder if Potter cast one of those preservation spells on them.  I mean, even Professor McGonagall couldn't undo them," Hagrid said.

"We don't even know Potter made the chickens for sure," Flitwick answered, and then noticed something odd.  "Does that chicken," he asked incredulously, "Have blond hair?"  As the truth dawned on them, Flitwick muttered, "Finite Incantatem," and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle snapped back into human form, shaking in fury.

---

Ok, obviously the next chapter will have Malfoy vs. Harry of some sort.  But wait until you see how!

Thanks again to all those who have reviewed (especially the arguing Atheis and Aeris, who definitely got into the Irish Drinking Songs – see their review :)

Please Review!


	13. Under His Exterior, Malfoy's Really Nice...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

Harry knew Malfoy had to do something.  His leprechaun and effigy both backfired.  Everyone else on the school seemed to be on good terms with him, despite everything that Malfoy tried.  Gryffindor had taken the largest lead ever in the quidditch cup, and was ahead of Slytherin by 220 points, even with Slytherin's huge win over Hufflepuff of 240-50.  And surely spending an hour as a chicken didn't help out any.

After yet another potions class where Harry failed to rise to his bait, Malfoy confronted Harry in the corridors.  After turning a corner, Harry found himself with Malfoy's wand pointing directly at him.  '_Accio__' sneered Malfoy, and Harry was now defenseless as his wand flew out of his robes into Malfoy's hand._

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you here, Harry.  I mean, at the worst, I'd go to Azkaban.  How long do you think it will be before Voldemort liberates the prisoners there?  And you'd be dead!"

Harry knew he was in trouble, and thought quickly.  "You wouldn't kill me," Harry whispered.

Malfoy now grinned wickedly, "Oh really, Potter!  Why wouldn't I kill you?"

Harry, hardly believing himself replied, "You hate me, Malfoy.  I don't think you'd get enough enjoyment for killing me."

Malfoy, who now looked more like his father than ever replied, "You're right about one thing, Potter.  I wouldn't enjoy just killing you."  Malfoy's voice dropped to a whisper, and continued, "Did you know my dad taught me the cruciatus curse last night?  Learning it is almost a rite of passage among the death eaters.  And you're going to be the first person I try it on.  But first I think we could use a little privacy.  _Mutus__!"  Harry knew that his screams wouldn't be heard by anyone.  He looked at Malfoy, who was grinning maliciously.  Malfoy whispered, "Did you know that the Cruciatus curse can kill as well?  If it's done long enough, the victim's brain breaks down.  They lose all their higher level thinking.  That's what the Longbottoms got.  And a little bit longer and the brain completely shuts down.  Lucky you, you'll get to see what happens, first hand." Malfoy's voice built to a crescendo, before finally shouting, "Crucio!"_

Harry had remembered the searing pain from last year, but remembering it was far removed for experiencing it again.  His nerves felt like they were on fire.  His breaths came in huge gasps, and his body twitched on the floor.  Time seemed to freeze for him; he couldn't have said how long he was there, except that it seemed like an eternity.  Eventually it got to the point where Harry would've done anything to prevent the pain, and he thought of Ginny.  The thought that he would betray her made him feel even worse.

Suddenly, the pain stopped.  Before Harry could look up hopefully, Malfoy's voice returned.  "You know, by now most people would do or say anything to make the pain stop.  But you know what, Potter?  You're not even going to get that chance.  You're going to twitch there until you die!  _Crucio__!"_

The pain returned, and Harry couldn't even seem to breathe.  But the pain let up again almost immediately, and Harry simply laid there, not daring to hope.  Seconds passed, and Malfoy still wasn't taunting him.  Harry tried to open his eyes, and couldn't.  He tried to speak, but couldn't move his lips.  He had the feeling that even if he could talk, he wouldn't be able to hear himself.  As it was, he barely felt it when he was lifted off the ground, and was asleep before he was deposited on a bed to rest.

Harry woke up, expecting to be in a death eater chamber, St. Mungo's, or the Hogwarts hospital.  Amazingly, his body didn't feel in any pain, and he sat up and opened his eyes.  Around him sat a large variety of objects, a lot of which looked like the same instruments the fake Mad Eye Moody had in his office.  To his left looked like the exact same sneakoscope he had buried in his room.  However, unlike Moody's room, the right side was completely occupied by books, most about combating curses.  Harry presumed he was in Fleur's office, and his idea was quickly confirmed.

"Salut, Harry," Fleur's voice called from the door, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, but, why am I here?" he asked.

"You underwent the cruciatus curse for a long time.  You fell unconscious; I thought it would be best not to leave you on the stone floor," she answered.

"No, I mean, why am I not in the hospital wing?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.  After all, almost every Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they had turned out to be a fraud.

"Well, unless permanent damage occurs, cruciatus doesn't require medical care.  Simple sleep will do it.  And your stays at the hospital are quite well known.  I figured I'd save you the trouble of waking up there yet again," explained Fleur.

"Wait, my hospital stays are well known?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"I have even heard jokes about it.  Have you heard the one where you didn't go into the hospital for five months?" she asked.

"Er, no," admitted Harry.

"Neither has anyone else," Fleur finished.

Harry gave a groan, and Fleur admitted that most of them aren't very funny.  "Well," Harry said, "I should be getting back to the Gryffindor commons.  They're probably worried about me."  Fleur nodded, and Harry left her office.

Worried wasn't quite the word, as Harry found out.  He entered the Commons; only Ron and Ginny were waiting for him, and both where looking at him somewhat suspiciously.  "So," Ron started, "where were you last night?  You didn't sleep here."

"Malfoy came upon me in the corridor, and started cursing me.  I ended up unconscious, and woke up in a professor's office," he explained.

"Why didn't they take you to the hospital wing then?" asked Ron.

"She told me that I didn't need to stay up there.  She said she had heard all sorts of jokes about me and how I always ended up there, and decided to spare me," Harry answered.

"She?" prodded Ginny.

Harry gulped.  He knew the hammer was about to fall now.  "I was rescued by Professor Delacour."

Ginny trembled at this, and Ron spoke angrily, "So, let me get this straight.  Malfoy cursed you in the hallway, until you were unconscious.  And then you get saved by the only teacher with Veela Charm?  And just happen to spend the night there?"

Harry's mouth moved wordlessly, and only managed to sputter, "But…" before Ron spoke again, "C'mon Ginny, let's get some breakfast."  Ginny left silently, with a blank look at Harry.

Harry didn't know what to do.  _Why didn't they trust him?  He aimlessly walked about the corridors, and finally went outside and sat next to the great lake.  Simply sat._

----

Thanks for all who have reviewed!

First, I have to apologize to Avide Reader, whose name I've truncated out of my own stupidity.  See, my e-mail in Yahoo puts these annoying characters in every once in awhile.  I thought the 'e' was just junk.  My bad.

Also, I've got some criticism about Snape not being the center of it all, or at least not yet.  Don't worry, the climax with Snape is coming up.  So is the Two Draughts bit.

Please Review!!!


	14. The Two Draughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

 Ron and Ginny walked down the Great Hall, and found a strategic seat with no open spots anywhere close to them, so Harry wouldn't be coming near them.  Ron was worried about Ginny.  She had a crush on Harry for the longest time; now Harry seemed to be casting her off.  Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall, and called for everyone's attention.

"There was an unfortunate event last night," Dumbledore said, "Draco Malfoy attacked a student with an unforgivable curse." At his words, the entire hall went into disbelief.  "I assure you, Malfoy is no longer here at Hogwarts, and the student he attacked is quite well.  However, it was determined that he was acting on Voldemort's behalf, and as a precaution, classes are closed today while the teachers investigate exactly what happened,"  Ginny and Ron gave each other guilty looks, quickly realizing that the only unforgivable curse that would make Harry unconscious was cruciatus.  They shuddered, as everyone else in the hall was torn between excitement and anxiety about the attack.

"Can I sit down here?" asked Ginny softly.  Harry didn't look up, but nodded.

"I'm sorry about before.  I should've believed you," Ginny said.

"Dumbledore made an announcement," Harry said, not really asking.

"Yes," Ginny admitted.

For awhile, the two of them simply sat there at the lake's edge, before Harry whispered, "It's partly my fault."

"It's not your fault, Harry.  Draco would've ended up attacking someone," she said back strongly.

"Not that.  I mean, your not trusting me," Harry explained softly, "For the longest time, it's been Ron, Hermione, and me.  You were always excluded; it's no wonder you don't trust me."

"I do trust you, Harry," Ginny said back.

"It's my turn to trust you, Ginny," he said, finally looking at her.  "I'm going to tell you something only Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and I know.  Something which I did that could even end me up in Azkaban," he said, making her shiver.  "Two years ago we played guest to Sirius Black.  You might know that he was my godfather, and was selected to be my parent's secret keeper.  When they died, everyone thought that he betrayed them to the dark lord.  But at the last minute, my parents switched to Peter Pettigrew.  He betrayed them, and then faked his own death.  Ron, Hermione, and I heard the truth, and actually saw Peter.  In the end we saved Sirius from the dementors and Buckbeak from the executioner.  The two are in hiding, and I've been in contact with Sirius since."

Ginny looked shocked at the news.  Clearly she had no idea what all happened her second year.  _He helped out a convicted murderer, and freed a condemned and dangerous creature?  He said Black was innocent, though, and Peter Pettigrew was guilty.  And he must have had a good reason for releasing Buckbeak.  But if the ministry found out, without believing Sirius Black was innocent…Ginny realized just how much it took for Harry to tell her that.  Her dad was even an official at the ministry!  She whispered, "Thank you," and grabbed Harry's hand._

Harry stood up, and Ginny said, "Oh, classes have been cancelled today."

He smiled at her, and said, "No, I was thinking we could practice some more dancing."  She smiled back at him, and the two set off back for the castle.

After getting back from a few hours of dancing, Ginny walked back up to her dorm, leaving Harry downstairs in the commons with Ron.  Ron and Harry sat in the comfy chairs by the fireplace, and Harry knew at any moment Ron would bring up what happened earlier that day.  "Harry, about this morning," Ron started.  Harry started sniggering.  Ron looked at him, and said, "Harry, I don't know why you're laughing."

"Ron, I don't know whether you know this or not, but you probably did believe me.  You were just acting that way for Ginny," explained Harry.

"What?" asked Ron, clearly confused.

"Oh, come on, Ron.  You're Ginny's big, over-protective brother.  You challenged me twice just about us dancing.  She was hurt, and you were trying to help," Harry consoled.

"Even still," Ron started, but Harry brushed away the apology.  Hermione and Ginny came walking down the stairs and entered the commons, and sat down with them.

"Well, at least one good thing came from all this," Ron said, "We don't have to worry about Malfoy anymore."

"I hear that!" exclaimed Hermione, who probably hated Malfoy even more than Harry.

"Don't forget, we also didn't have to learn about Sheath Snakes today, either!" Harry pointed out.

That caught Ginny's attention, "What?  You're covering sheath snakes, too?"

Hermione said, "That's odd.  I thought it strange that Hagrid would be covering sheath snakes at all.  They're barely magical.  And the 4th years are learning about them as well, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, and Harry said, "It's even odder, because we were supposed to spend another two weeks on Bicorns."

"And Herbology we started learning about English Poppy, when we were still in the middle of Venemous Tentacula," mentioned Hermione.

Ron said, "Oh, and we switched out of Orbs back to Palmistry early as well."

"Orbs?" Ginny asked.

"A piece of crystal, set on a length of wood.  They're kind of like wands," explained Harry.

Ginny nodded, then grew excited.  She seemed to have pieced something together, and said quickly, "Wait a minute!  Sheath Snakes eat Northern Shrieking Quills!"

"So?" asked Ron.

Hermione seemed to pick up, and grew excited too.  "Ron," she explained, "Northern Shrieking Quills eat English Poppy.  It's their favorite food!"

Fred and George came through the portrait, and complained, "We just went to visit Hagrid, and he was still muttering about the centaurs."

This seemed to spark Ron's mind.  "Wait here a minute!" he cried, running up to his dorm.  A few minutes later, he appeared with his History of Magic report for Professor Binns about Professor Dumbledore.  He started quickly skimming it, as if looking for something.

"Er, I think Hermione's having an influence on him," Harry whispered to Ginny.  Hermione heard him, and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Here it is!" cried Ron, and shoved a piece of parchment to the other three.  Harry read along, until he came to:

**Draught of Knowledge:**

Powdered Centaur Hoof (1/2 Cup)

Dragon's Blood (1 Cup, Germanic Red Drake)

Amber (Two 1/2 lb Stones)

Rhodochrosite (One ½ lb Stone)

**Draught of Rest:**

Powdered Poppy Seed (1/2 Cup)

Dragon's Blood (1 Cup, Germanic Red Drake)

Malachite (Two ½ lb stones)

Lepidolite (One ½ lb stones)

"This explains everything," Ron said excitedly, "Someone's trying to make these potions!  The centaurs are worried, because someone apparently wants one of their hooves.  We're tending to poppy for the Draught of Rest.  And the Sheath Snakes are protecting it from any Quills that might come along.  And… and we stopped learning about orbs because both of the potions require crystals."

"Ron, no one can make those potions," Ginny said.

"Why not?  They've got most of the ingredients already." Harry said.

"Because," Ron realized, "The Germanic Red Drake died out about twenty years ago.  And dragon blood wouldn't last 20 years, even if it were chilled."

Hermione said, "Ron, potions isn't simply mixing preset ingredients together.  High level potions work is understanding exactly why the potion works.  If you can do that, you can usually modify it to make it work with different ingredients.  You could probably use a different dragon than the Germanic Red Drake, but you'd have to know how to modify the potion accordingly."

"But," Ginny asked, "Who would know how to do that?"

"Snape," muttered Harry.

"So?" asked Ginny.  She clearly didn't know about Snape's past.

Hermione slowly said, "Well, it appears that Dumbledore wants the Draught of Rest.  After all, we're cultivating the poppy.  But someone wants the Draught of Knowledge as well, and it's probably not Dumbledore."

"And I bet we could all guess who that would be," darkly muttered Ron.

"But, Snape wouldn't help Voldemort, would he?" asked Ginny.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other.  Remembering his words that they would no longer exclude her, Harry said, "Ginny, Snape used to be a death eater.  Dumbledore says he no longer works for Voldemort, but…"

Ginny asked softly, "So you don't know whether Snape would give his results to Dumbledore or You-Know-Who?" But no one found the voice to answer her question.

Snape stood in front of his master, unsure of how to proceed.  Before he could decide what to say, his master asked "Have you finished researching the modifications to the potion?"

Snape shook his head no, and said, "I have narrowed it down to using the Spanish Fire Drake's blood.  But I still haven't determined which crystals are needed.  I am optimistic about Garnet and Smoky Quartz working, however."  Snape looked at his master, and ventured "You know the enemy is seeking to make the other Draught.  Do you wish me to give them the potion as well?"

A simple nod, and Snape's workload was doubled as he had to solve both the Draughts conversion.

----

THERE!  Snape's now the focus!

Oh, kudos to Atheis and Aeris (again!) who said the Triwizard is held every 5 years.  You know, I've read the 4th book about ten times now; it's amazing what little details like that you can still miss!

So I guess you can consider the Triwizard policy changed, due to the age line prohibiting certain graduating classes from entering.  That and I'm already planning out a sequel, which the Triwizard tourney occurs in as well (at Durmstrang)

Please Review!  Please?!?!


	15. The Traitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

NOTE:  For some reason, the Iowa State network lost all connection with Fanfiction.net for the last couple of days.  Not only would my computer fail to reach it, but so did the Iowa State Unix Web Servers.

However, I saw that other people had posted 11-14, so I assume it was a problem on our end.  I apologize if you had to wait awhile for this chapter, and barring further difficulties connecting, I will have the next chapter up tomorrow.

Harry's classes seemed to go much smoother, now that Malfoy was out of Hogwarts.  Potions for once was smooth sailing, but this was beginning to worry Harry.  Snape's sudden reversal of attitude bothered him, and he wondered where Snape's true loyalties lied.  But Harry couldn't spend too much time worrying about Snape or classes; the Yule Ball was less than a week away!

As he walked into the commons, he noticed Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other by the fire.  _If she were any closer to him, Harry thought, __she'd be on his lap.  "So are you glad I told Hermione what you were doing in Fleur's class, Ron?" Harry asked, with a big grin._

"What! You told her!" protested Ron.

Hermione answered, "Well, not in so many words.  Then I saw you coming back with those books about how to counteract the Veela Charm, and I knew what you were doing."

Ron looked lost for words, so Harry twisted the knife a little deeper, "So have you two kissed yet?"

"No!" Ron loudly said.

"Yes…" stammered Hermione, which made Ron even more confused.

"Oh, do tell!" said Harry, clearly gleeful about the utterly confounded look on Ron's face.

Hermione was a little hesitant, and said "Er, well, it wasn't easy.  I ended up having to magically shave off the beard, first."

"That was you!  I thought I was just imagining that!" exclaimed Ron, blushing, finally figuring out what he felt the night they first tried to put Alicia's name in the cup.

"You must've had to think really hard about kissing him, with that ethereal potion to go through," Harry cracked, and then ran up the stairs chortling.

Harry wished he had held his tongue.  Now, instead of simply sitting by each other, Hermione and Ron seemed to be sitting on each other's lap every night in the commons.  On the plus side, there was one extra seat by the fire always available.

Harry sat back, trying to ignore the two of them now cooing to each other.  It was nice and comfortable by the fire, and he fell into a light dream.

_He was at the ball with Ginny.  She was wearing a beautiful dress, and asked him about his clothes.  Harry looked down, and was wearing the extremely scuffed robes his effigy had been wearing earlier that year.  "What, you didn't get any good dress robes?" Ginny asked, somewhat tearful.  He didn't know what to say, and Ginny started crying and ran out of the ball.  Then Malfoy popped in, followed by Snape, followed again by Voldemort, who all laughed at him._

"Stop It!" Harry yelled, frightening Ron and Hermione.

"We're sorry Harry!  We didn't know!  We're still your friends!" cried Ron, clearly mortified.

"What?" Harry asked, now confused.  Then he noticed Ron and Hermione were apparently kissing.  Harry laughed, and said, "No, I had a bad dream.  It had nothing to do with you."

Suddenly, Harry realized the dream was right!  He hadn't bought any good clothes.  He didn't want to wear the same dress robes as last year!  Harry quickly ran upstairs, which made Ron and Hermione slightly suspicious.  However, when he came down under the invisibility cloak, neither noticed when the portrait opened up on its own.

Harry quickly ran outside and prodded the knot on the Whomping Willow with a stick.  He dashed through the tunnel, and came up in the Shrieking Shack.  After exiting through the back door where no one would see him, he ran over to the clothing shop.

He quickly tossed off his cloak, which greatly startled the shop's owner, and urgently said, "I need your best dress robes!"

After getting over her shock at Harry's sudden emergence, the shop owner said, "You're pretty late to be getting robes for the Yule Ball, you know.  But lucky you, you arrived just late enough.  I just got in the dress robes for next year.  You've got your pick of the entire lot."

Harry could hardly believe his luck.  He quickly looked over the robes, and one quickly drew his attention.  But he noticed that it wasn't a robe at all.

"Oh, that," explained the owner, seeing what he was looking at, "Of course that's not a robe.  It's a tuxedo.  They're always the first to go.  I'd stock more of them, but I get them from a muggle store.  Better not to raise their suspicions by buying too many, you know."

Harry was hardly listening to her, but was imagining himself in the suit.  He quickly grabbed off the hanger, and found a dressing room.  It was by far the best Harry had ever looked, and Harry made a mental note to dress his future effigies in tuxes instead of quidditch robes.  He quickly paid the owner the price of 28 galleons, and set back off for the castle.  He was going to be the best dressed at the entire dance!

On the way back to the shrieking shack, he saw a curious sight that completely ruined his excitement.  It was Snape, and to Harry's horror, he was meeting with a cloaked stranger with bright red eyes.  _Voldemort__! Harry thought angrily to himself.  Worse, Snape was passing Voldemort a set of potions ingredients, two of which were large crystals.  Harry had to work hard to control his anger – Snape was working for Voldemort all along!_

Harry stopped just before entering the castle, and looked over at the Forbidden Forest.  He had to know for sure – he couldn't believe Snape would betray them all!  Making sure that his invisibility cloak was still in place, Harry ran to the forest.

He had almost forgotten how spooky the forest could be, especially at night.  After an hour or so, Harry heard a noise in the distance.  Harry quietly made his way over, and was amazed by what he found.  It was Firenze, but the centaur was softly roaring for some reason.

"Firenze?" Harry called, taking off his cloak.  Firenze turned around, and Harry noticed the dexterous centaur seemed to be wobbling.  Fearing the worse, Harry glanced down, and saw that the centaur was indeed missing a hoof.

"Please.  Don't look," Firenze said.  Harry heard something he never thought he'd hear in Firenze's voice.  Defeat.

"It's ok.  I'm sure they can make a replacement hoove for you," Harry quickly said.

However, instead of looking up in hope, Firenze shuddered.  Firenze slowly said, "Centaurs are not a vain people, Harry.  However, we are very vain about our hooves.  It's, very hard to explain to outsiders.  I… I have been expelled from our society because of this.  But it would be even worse to fix it.  It is unspeakable to even suggest it."  Firenze's head drooped even lower, and Harry had a hard time remembering Firenze's bold rebelliousness, and an even harder time containing his anger at Snape.  When he finally arrived back at Hogwarts, Harry silently went to bed.

---

Ok, I know it's a short chapter.  But there's a lot of action in the next chapter, centering around the Two Draughts.

Atheis and Aeris, I wouldn't worry about it too much – you see, 2/3 of the reviews are from you!

Avide Reader – I've tried to come as close to JK's style as possible.  For instance, I would never say "Sod off".  I was hoping people would think I was English, but then I realized that my bio said I was from Iowa State University…

About the Philosopher's stone – is the book's content changed as well, or is it just the title?  If the original was different, I'd be interested in reading it, just to see what changes they made.  About the title, I am far in favor of Philosopher's Stone.  It by far captures the point of the stone: whether eternal life and endless riches would be a blessing or a curse.  I would imagine they changed it to "Sorcerer's Stone" so it would be alliterative, and maybe make it sell better.

C'mon.  You know you want to review this story.  I can see your cursor heading over to that 'Submit Review' button.  Give in to temptation!


	16. Battle for the Grave

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

The next day, Harry decided to try to put Snape's treachery from his thoughts, at least for the ball.  He and Ron sat in the commons, waiting for Hermione and Ginny to get done.  They had already been fixing themselves for two hours, and Harry was starting to worry about being late.

The door to the girl's head swung open, and Harry and Ron looked over expectantly.  However, when Lavender and Parvati emerged, they both looked back over at the fire.  "You know, it's kind of sad," Ron said.

Harry asked, "What's sad?"

"That Brown and Patil are done fixing themselves up before Ginny and Hermione," Ron replied.  Before Harry could say anything else, Hermione and Ginny walked out of the lavatory.  Both of the boy's jaws fell.  Hermione was looking even better than last year, which certainly was saying something.  And Ginny was looking spectacular in a beautiful dress of sparkling green.  In Harry's opinion, she was looking even better than Hermione (although Ron probably would disagree)

Ginny broke out into a smile when she saw Harry's tuxedo, and Hermione said, "Well, are we ready to go?"  Both the guys mutely nodded, and the four made their way down to the Great Hall.

The Weird Sisters were apparently booked for this year as well, and Harry and Ginny promptly found a spot on the dance floor.  After a quick dance tune, Harry and Ginny came together for a slow dance.  _This is a lot better than last year, Harry sighed contently to himself, and didn't even notice that this year's ball was lead by McGonagall instead of the headmaster._

Voldemort stewed the ingredients together.  According to the potion, it was supposed to turn blue.  Voldemort stared at his cauldron, holding an orange glutinous liquid.  He weighed his choices in his mind.  _Snape__ researched the dragon's blood substitute, and his ability at potions surpasses even my own.  And if the potion didn't work, the ingredients used aren't likely to cause any negative effects.  Of course, it's never wise drinking a potion if you're not sure what it will do.  Voldemort decided to drink the potion.  After all, he'd already came as close as possible for him to die; he doubted the potion, if botched, could match the strength of the killing curse._

Voldemort drank the potion.  It tasted like sweet candy, which made him cringe.  But he could feel the effects.  It seemed like he was growing a second brain.  He cast his thoughts about it, and grew more and more appalled.

He immediately Disapparated.

Voldemort apparated in the cemetery, standing on his father's grave.  Ordinarily, he apparated there to show his disdain for his dirty muggle father.  But he did it now for a more important reason.  Slightly panicked, Voldemort summoned his death eaters.

Lucius Malfoy, Wormtail, Nott, and Avery appeared at his side.  But before any more could come, Dumbledore apparated there as well, flanked by Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Arabella Figg.

"Ah, I see the Order of the Phoenix has risen again," Voldemort spoke.

"Did you think you were the only thing capable of rising up again?" Dumbledore asked.  There was a faint smile on his lips.

"Dumbledore, it's been so long.  Why did you bring your friends?  We could've had a pleasant chat," Voldemort said.

"I can surmise that you know why I'm here, Thomas."

At Dumbledore invoking his biological name, Voldemort visibly angered.  Dumbledore's smile fell, and his body began to radiate power.  The four death eaters and four aurors began tossing curses about, but Voldemort and Dumbledore seemed to exist in their own separate universe.  Neither had a wand out.  Dumbledore had his hands over his head, and Voldemort had his hands out in front of him.  The air between them seemed to burst with electricity.  The energy crescendoed until the cracks of electricity started rippling in the air.  Voldemort looked around him in panic.  Suddenly, the two popped back into reality, and Voldemort quickly called for a retreat.  Upon this, Dumbledore hurried over to the grave and levitated Tom Riddle Sr.'s skeletal body from the ground.  The five disapparated before Voldemort could manage more reinforcements.

Dumbledore had assured the four other members of the Order of the Phoenix that he would be able to finish the affair, and was making the final touches to the potion.  He didn't need to look around to see who had just arrived, and said "Hello Thomas,"

Instead of being angered, Voldemort calmly replied, "I am curious of what you are up to."

Dumbledore smiled, "The Draught of Knowledge didn't tell you that?"

"It told me what you planned to use the Draught of Rest on my father.  The effect that will have is rather easy to guess.  But what, aside from seeing me suffer temporarily, what do you hope to accomplish?" Voldemort asked, looking at his father's bones floating above the cauldron.

"You've already lost.  You just don't realize it, yet," Dumbledore spoke, and then added, "You might want to leave.  Hopefully to someplace where your followers won't see you either."  Dumbledore smiled again, and Voldemort left with a flash.

Harry was dancing with Ginny, his eyes closed.  He didn't want the night to end.  He opened his eyes, and saw Ginny's head, resting on his shoulder.  He absently noticed that almost everyone else had left.  _Strange, he thought, __McGonagall was in charge; Dumbledore is nowhere to be seen.  Harry closed his eyes, and whispered in Ginny's ear, "We're going to have to go back soon."  Ginny let out a soft groan, and Harry held her closer._

A few minutes later, Ginny whispered back, a little sadly, "Ok," and started to lead him back to the Gryffindor commons.

Shortly after the two left the Great Hall, Harry tensed up, and then started shaking.  Harry barely noticed Ginny looking at him in alarm.  It felt someone had taken an icy hand and scooped out part of him.  He felt his skin go clammy, and felt perspiration all over him.  As he fell down on the ground, he heard Ginny yelling, "HELP!  Someone help! Get nurse Pomfrey!"

**---**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  It's been 10 chapters since anyone but Atheis & Aeris and Avide Reader has reviewed!  PLEASE!?!?**

Sorry about both the short chapter and slight cliffhanger.  I'm thinking if I don't get any other reviews, I'll have Harry die.  And Ginny will run off with, er, Flitwick.  Yeah, that sounds good…

Just saw HP:Chamber of Secrets yesterday.  Beautiful!  Probably best casting possible for Lucius and Lockhart.  I just wish they would've ended the quidditch game like they were supposed to, instead of rocketing around in some trench (where did that come from?) – they could've added several other scenes from the book.  Oh well – great movie!

Lastly, customary kudos to Atheis & Aeris and Avide Reader!  Avide, 'Sod Off' is used in the books, usually by Ron or Harry to Malfoy.


	17. 329 Points

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

Harry's slowly came to, and the only time he could remember being in more pain was during the cruciatus curse.  He felt like screaming, but all that emerged from his lips was a small moan.  He felt a kiss on his forehead, and Ginny's voice saying sweetly, "It's ok, Harry.  Take your time.  I'm not going anywhere."  As he fell back into sleep, he realized his pain wasn't quite as bad as before.

"Ginny," Harry croaked as he came to again.

"Ginny?  Well, close," replied Ron's voice, a tad sarcastically.

"Oh, Harry, you're all right," came Hermione's voice.

Harry moaned, and then asked, "What happened?"

Ron laughed softly, and said, "He's asking _us what happened."_

Hermione shot Ron a nasty look, and said, "Ginny just left to get Dumbledore as soon as you woke.  I'm sure he'll be able to explain what happened."  Sure enough, Dumbledore and Ginny walked into the room, followed by Snape.  Harry's eyes widened.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, maybe it would be best if I could talk to Harry for a moment," Dumbledore spoke.  The three reluctantly left the room, and Harry was left alone with Dumbledore and Snape.

Dumbledore softly talked to Harry, and said the thing he least expected, "I am sorry Harry.  What happened to you was my fault, but I was not counting on such a severe reaction."  Looking at the surprise on Harry's face, Dumbledore explained, "As you surmised, I concocted the Draught of Rest with Professor Snape's help.  We used this potion on Tom Riddle Sr.'s remains.  This had the effect of ripping away a third of Voldemort's essence.  However, it appears it had a bad effect on you as well, and for that I must apologize."

Harry's mind was turning over the implications of this.  _Voldemort__ was brought back to life by my blood, Wormtail's flesh, and his father's bones.__  Now he was left with Wormtail's and my portions.  But Wormtail owed his life to me.  So that was the look of triumph Dumbledore had on his face last year when I told him about what happened._

Dumbledore seemed to sense his thoughts, and said, "I see you have figured out what is going on.  I must leave you now; Professor Snape needs to talk with you."  Harry's eyes widened again as Dumbledore left him alone with Snape.  _Dumbledore said Snape had helped him with the Draught of Rest.  But why was Snape also helping Voldemort?  Whose side was he really on? Harry thought, looking fearfully at Snape._

Snape looked at a loss for words, finally whispering, "I'm sorry."

Harry stared at him in shock, and said, "What?"

Snape explained, "Not just for the Draught of Rest.  For the last 5 years.  You see, I held you in an even higher regard than most people, for I knew better than almost anyone what evil Voldemort was capable.  And you somehow saved us from him, or at least for 13 years.  But I was still working for Dumbledore.  He seemed to realize Voldemort was coming back, and insisted I still remain a death eater.  If I treated you, the number one enemy of the death eaters, with anything less than full disdain, they would know."

Harry could hardly believe it.  He suspected Snape of killing him almost every year, when he was just acting!  "Why," Harry asked, "are you telling me this?  Aren't you going back to the death eaters?"

"One of the unfortunate effects of giving Voldemort the Draught of Knowledge was that it let him know where my loyalties lie.  Nothing awaits me with him but a slow death, now," Snape said, then smiled, "Don't worry, Dumbledore has other ways of getting information besides me.  I have something for you."  Snape pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to him.

Harry didn't understand what it was at first.  It seemed to be a series of numbers, accompanied by a date and a few random words.  Suddenly, it hit Harry – this was a list of all the points Snape had taken away because of him!  Sure enough, the list read everything from '1 : 9/6/Y1 : Ask Hermione' to '5 : 11/3/Y5 : Won't sit'

Harry looked up at Snape, who was smiling nicely, the first time Harry had ever seen that expression on his face.  Snape finished, "By my count I've taken 329 total points away from you.  So I think it'd only be fair – 329 points for Gryffindor."  Harry's mouth hung as Professor Snape left the hospital.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione entered the hospital as soon as they saw Snape had left.  "Look at Harry!  Snape's cast a lockjaw spell on him, or something," Ron exclaimed, looking at Harry's face.

Potions class was completely changed, and Harry was actually beginning to enjoy it.  First, Snape seemed to be releasing some built up frustration at the Slytherins and Death Eaters by taking 10 points away when Crabbe and Goyle walked in late.  Snape smiled at Harry, and when Harry finished the formula first, Snape called, "5 points for Gryffindor.  Congratulations Potter, for completing the potion first.  It's sad that none of my Slytherins could do as well."  Everyone else in the class was completely baffled, and Harry had quite a time holding in his laughter.  One thing was clear, though - whatever enmity between Harry and Snape seemed to be dying away.

The change in Potions was probably needed, as the teachers started to bear down on them.  "Ugh.  Why are we getting assigned all this homework?" complained Ron.

Hermione immediately answered, "Ron, we've got O.W.L.'s coming up.  They're very important!"  At this, Harry and Ron could only groan.

"What's so bad about the O.W.L.s?" Ginny asked.

Hermione insisted, "Nothing.  They are a valuable tool to prepare for the N.E.W.T.s!"  Ron and Harry groaned again.

Ron, quickly growing tired of talking about exhausting tests, said, "Does anyone know what the second task is?"

Harry thought a minute, and replied, "Well, last year we had to face the dragons; it was supposed to show how well we could face fear.  So maybe they have to face a different creature."

Ron said, "But how are they supposed to do that?  Last year some of the champions barely succeeded.  And you all knew it was going to be a dragon!"

Ginny perked up.  "What?" she asked, "You knew beforehand what you would face?  Who told you?"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other, and decided they didn't want to implicate Hagrid.  Ginny noticed this, and said, "Charlie didn't tell you, did he?"

"Er, no," said Hermione, "We heard the dragons outside the castle, and investigated."

Ginny looked like she was going to press the issue, but Alicia came down and hollered, "Alright.  Everyone needs to go to bed!"

"What!" cried Ron, "It's only 9:30!"

"Ron, I need to get sleep for tomorrow.  It's not going to be easy," Alicia explained.

"You know, don't you?  You know what the second task is," Harry said.  Alicia didn't answer him, but gave him a cryptic smile.

The next day, Harry sat down with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and waited for the second task to start.  They were seated in a stadium remarkably similar to the one he was in last year when he faced the dragon.  There was a giant enclosure on one end of the field, looking almost like a small cave.  But before Harry could wonder about it any more, Richard Joel's voice cut across the crowd.

"Welcome to the second task of this year's Triwizard Tournament.  This task tests each champion's ability to cope with danger and fear.  Each champion will have to herd an adolescent manticore into the pen you see before you.  Harry gasped.  _Herd the manticore?  I'd be worried about escaping it!  I hope Alicia does ok.  Ginny and Harry held each other's hand, a little worried, as they watched the manticore run out from the enclosure.  It had the body of a lion, but a tail like a scorpion.  Worst of all, Harry recalled, manticores were even more resistant to magic than dragons.  Harry seriously hoped Alicia knew what she was doing._

"Starting this task will be Petrina Ivanov for Durmstrang," Joel's voice boomed.  The Hogwarts students politely clapped, and Petrina stepped onto the field.  She narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand at the manticore.  The manticore suddenly stopped its random movement, and looked over at her.  With a mighty roar, it charged straight at Petrina.  Petrina didn't seem to be aware of this, and had her eyes closed.  As the manticore rapidly approached Petrina, Harry stood up.  She was about to be killed!  Dumbledore was alarmed, as well, and was now standing at the staff table.

Before Dumbledore or Harry could do anything, the manticore slowed down, and then stopped a short distance away from Petrina.  Petrina slowly opened her eyes, and the manticore blinked.  Both of them stood there for quite awhile doing nothing, before the manticore took a hesitant step away from her.  Slowly, the manticore began walking towards the enclosure.  The crowd started cheering, and Joel's voice boomed out, "Yes, she's charmed the manticore!"  The beast slowly made its way back to the cave and entered.  Petrina sank down on the ground, exhausted.  A mediwizard came by and helped her out of the stadium, but almost everyone was focusing on the judges.  Dumbledore stood up and gave an 8.  Alexander Kalin rose and gave out a 9.  Madame Maxime put out a giant 9, which visibly shocked Kalin.  Percy gave an 8 like Dumbledore, and Joel put out a 9 enthusiastically.  The crowd burst into cheers.

"Next off is Alicia Spinnet of Hogwarts!" Joel addressed the crown.  Everyone cheered, and Alicia entered the field as the manticore was set free.  Before the beast could even notice the new intruder, Alicia, fired off a spell at it.  It gave a mighty roar, and started thrashing about.

"And she's blinded the creature!" roared Joel.  Alicia than cast another spell, but it didn't seem to do anything.  Finally, Harry saw the creature inch towards the cave.  Apparently, Alicia was casting 'Mobile' on the creature, but the magic resistance was making it slow work.  Eventually, little by little, the creature made it into the pen, and the crowd cheered. 

However, the judge's scores seemed to reflect that it took Alicia a lot longer than Petrina to pen the animal.  While Joel gave her a nine, Dumbledore and Percy decided on 8, while Kalin and Maxime gave out 7's.  Alicia seemed disappointed, and walked out of the arena.

"Last," Joel announced, "is Jean DeGalle of Beauxbaton."  Jean stepped on the field with a giant smile, looking at the manticore which yet again was prowling around the arena.  With a bigger smile, Jean transfigured a rock into what Harry recognized as a bicorn.  The manticore immediately looked and stared hungrily at the new beast.  Jean quickly made the bicorn run into the enclosure, with the fierce manticore chasing it.  The manticore let out a protest roar as it found the cave empty, save a single rock, and the entire stadium erupted into cheers.

"Wow!" screamed Joel, "I've never seen that before!  In less than ten seconds, Jean DeGalle has herded the manticore into the pen!"  Alicia and Petrina seemed devastated by his performance.  Beauxbatons was in last place after the first event, but they knew he couldn't be very far from the lead now.

Sure enough, Dumbledore, Percy, Joel, and Maxime held out giant 10's.  Alexander Kalin sat, merely stroking his beard; Madame Maxime glared at him.  He deliberately drew out a 1.  Everyone gasped, until he drew a 0 behind it, and even an exclamation point.  Kalin started laughing, and was soon joined by Madame Maxime and Dumbledore.  Everyone else was still getting over Jean's spectacular performance and the almost '1-point'.

"And after the second task, at second place is Durmstrang with 83 points.  And tied for first place at 86 points are Hogwarts and Beauxbaton!" Joel announced.  The Hogwarts students burst into cheering.  Alicia would be entering the final round tied at first place!

The party after the second task had nowhere near the intensity of the first.  This was mostly due to Alicia, believing she had ruined her chances.  Everyone else was still happy, since she was tied for the lead, but it was hard cheering when the champion herself was looking a little down.  Harry tried to console her, but gave up and went to bed.

---

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Thanks as always to Avide Reader!

Blackletter – Here's part of the explination to the draughts.  You won't find out until the end chapter why Dumbledore went through the trouble though…

Katydid – Glad you like my story as much as I like yours.  I'm anxiously awaiting chapter 19!

Please Review!


	18. The Puking Buzzard Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

The next week, Harry did something he'd never thought he'd do.  He was heading to see Professor Snape.  Voluntarily.  When Snape heard a knock on the door, he called out, "Enter,"

Harry didn't know for sure what he was doing.  But he was on good terms with Snape now, and he was curious.  "What were my parents like?" he blurted.

Snape considered Harry for a moment, trying to decide how to answer.  "Are you sure," he asked hesitantly, "that you want me to answer?  After all, your father and I were not on the best of terms."

Harry thought a moment, and slowly nodded.  Snape sighed, and then began, "I really didn't know your mother that well.  But your father… You've probably heard about all the heroic aspects of your father.  Head Boy, Quidditch captain, Voldemort Fighter.  I didn't see him from the same viewpoint.  He was arrogant, he broke every rule there was, and didn't think through the consequences of his actions."

Snape then noticed Harry's face, and continued, "Potter, there are two sides to almost everything.  Your father was a hero in his own way.  But he had flaws as well, just like anyone else."

Harry asked, "Why did you two hate each other so much?"

Snape thought a minute, and said, "It started out so small.  He'd play a prank on me; I'd try to turn him into a flobberworm.  I think what really set it off was our 4th year.  James was having trouble in potions, where I was the top of the class.  James didn't like admitting there was someone better than him.  If he didn't have Lily, I doubt he would've passed potions at all.  But he made quidditch captain, where I was cut for the 3rd year in a row."

Harry thought over Snape's words.  _His father was horrible at potions?  And Snape tried out for quidditch?  They were jealous of each other.  It seemed so stupid that they hated each other all those years for something as small as that._

"But why did you become a death eater?" Harry asked.

Snape's expression turned slightly nasty, which reminded Harry of his first four years.  "Well, if we're done talking about your father…"  Harry got the message, and slowly left Snape's office.

Ron and Hermione were sitting down in the commons when Harry got back from meeting with Snape.  "Where were you Harry?" asked Ron, "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts in 10 minutes!"

"I was talking with Snape," Harry answered.  He was confused about Ron's attitude; it appeared as if he were eager to go to class.

Hermione apparently noticed this as well, and said, "Ron, why are you so excited to go to class?"  Ron, however, wouldn't answer, as he grabbed both Hermione's and Harry's hand and tore out the commons.

As the three of them reached the door to Fleur's class, Hermione stopped Ron.  "Ron," Hermione said, "you forgot to put your bubblehead on."  This only seemed to make Ron happier, and he entered the class.  Hermione and Harry followed quizzically.

"Ok, if you remember, we spent a large amount of time at the start of year covering air-borne charms.  Now, we're going to cover sound based dark arts as well.  Can anyone give me an example?"

Hermione and Ron both raised their hands, and Fleur decided to pick Ron.  "A Banshee Wail" Ron answered.

"Excellent!  5 points to Gryffindor," Fleur responded.  "The Banshee wail is one of the best examples of a sound based dark arts.  Now, can anyone tell me how to defeat the banshee's wail?"

Nobody, including Hermione, knew the answer.  Seamus Finnegan slowly raised his hand and guessed, "Cast a deafness spell on yourself?"

"Good try," said Fleur, "But sound does more than go through your ear.  For example…"  Fleur raised her wand, and immediately a deep bass thrumming pulsed through the room.  The desks started to vibrate lightly, and everyone was put slightly on edge.  "What happened?" Fleur asked.

"The sound made the wood vibrate," Ron responded.

"That's right.  You see, sound doesn't go just into your ears.  It covers your entire body.  In fact, a Banshee's wail doesn't affect the ears at all, but it makes a person's bones vibrate.  While this doesn't directly hurt the victim, it frightens and distracts a person a great deal.  So how do you combat this?"

The class thought a minute, before Harry slowly said, "Well, sound travels through air, right?"  After Fleur nodded, and he continued, "So if we still the air like Hermione did to counteract the Veela charm, it should block the wail as well."

"Close," Fleur responded.  "We need to cast a stronger version of the spell.  One that will block sounds as well."

"Mutus," Ron answered, and Harry shivered.

Fleur continued the lecture about various sound charms, and Harry couldn't help admire that Fleur seemed to be doing almost as good of job as Lupin did two years ago.  If she kept this up, she'd be the first Defense Against the Dark Arts teach he had that lasted more than a year.

Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron, and noticed that Hermione didn't seem to be paying attention to the lecture.  Instead, she was looking at Ron with a puzzled look on her face.  Harry thought about it, and realized what Hermione found so interesting.  Ron didn't cast any sort of Anti-Veela charm on himself.  He didn't drink a potion either.  But he was carrying on as if Professor Fleur was an ordinary person.

Hermione and Harry's unspoken question was addressed by Fleur at the end of class.  "Ron Weasley, what spell are you using to block the Veela Charm?"

"I'm not using a spell," Ron replied, grinning.

"Well, what potion did you take?" Fleur asked back.

"I didn't take a potion either," Ron said, grinning even broader.  Fleur looked at him, her face a question, and Ron said, "I looked up the exact chemical composition of the Veela Charm.  I then determined which counter agents would block it.  Finally, I found a way to keep the counter agent I chose inside my blood indefinitely."

Fleur looked at Ron and said, "10 points to Gryffindor.  As Ron has demonstrated, there are certain ways to perminantly combat airborne charms.  In fact, many Aurors do exactly what he did, as an extra defense in their job.  I will discuss this in more detail next week.  Class dismissed."  On the way back to the commons, Hermione and Ron were gazing at each other rather openly.  Harry shook his head, and tried to think about Ginny.

Angelina looked around the Great Hall, and was worried about the game.  Sure, Gryffindor was up by a large margin of 220 points, but 150 points would come just from catching the snitch.  It didn't take too much imagination to see Slytherin winning if it were a long game and Harry didn't catch the snitch.  _Calm down, Angelina.__  We're going to do just fine she thought._

She made her way to the Quidditch pitch, where she had seen Harry go off to several minutes earlier.  She gazed up at the sky.  It was a beautiful spring afternoon, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  She sighed, as she realized that they only had a few weeks of school left.  _And I have to worry about my N.E.W.T.s..._

Angelina walked over to Harry, who was standing by the side of the Quidditch field.  She didn't know what to think of him at the moment.  He did completely mediocre against Ravenclaw.  But he played the most brilliant game she had ever seen against Hufflepuff.

His face wasn't helping out either.  His eyes were completely indecipherable.  His mouth was in a small quirky grin.  "Looking for something?" he asked suddenly.  Angelina didn't know what to say.  She had the suspicion that he was holding back laughter.

Before Angelina could find her voice, Ginny arrived and leaned up against Harry.  Harry said to Angelina, "What, you didn't see a glint in my eye?"  Angelina backed away slowly, wondering what was going on with Harry.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked, as Angelina walked away.

"Angelina tries to determine the outcome of the game based on the look in my eyes," Harry laughed.

"Really," Ginny said playfully, "So is it going to be a good game?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry smiled back.

Slytherin's game plan became clear shortly after the game began.  Since they required a win by 230 points, they had to be up by 80 before they could even try to catch the snitch.  Slytherin clearly felt their chasers weren't up to the task, and were playing for injuries.

While Harry detested the strategy, he had to at least admire the methodical way the Slytherin beaters were approaching the task.  Harry hadn't seen either hit a bludger yet, but every time they passed by a Gryffindor chaser, they hit them hard on the wrist.  Harry felt safe, though, as Malfoy's replacement was marking him as closely as possible.  Surely they wouldn't want to accidentally hit their teammate.

Although Gryffindor was pulling ahead quickly due to penalty shots, it became clear that the Gryffindor fliers were losing their edge.  Several times Ron had to break off an attack because his sore wrists wouldn't let him turn sharply enough.

_Sore wrists… Harry's mind churned.  He yelled at the top of his lungs, "Puking Buzzard!" and dove at the ground.  He'd show the Slytherins sore wrists!_

"Look at Potter dive!" screamed Lee Jordan over the megaphone.  The Slytherin seeker clearly thought Harry had seen the snitch, and dove alongside.  Harry was briefly tempted to try the Wronski Feint, but decided to stick to his plan.  Well before the ground, Harry pulled back up and climbed.  His shadow followed, and Harry dove quickly again.

"And Potter's at it again!" yelled Lee.  But the crowd quickly grew confused, as both seekers looked more like rolling waves than anything else.

The Slytherin seeker was determined not to let Harry fly away, and duplicated his every move a split second later.  Harry grew amused, as they had lapped the field about 7 times and the Slytherin seeker was still beside him, dive after dive.  But he was gradually taking more and more time each successive move.  Harry thought this was due to sore wrists, until the other seeker decided to land.  The Slytherin hunched over the ground, and proceeded to empty his stomach of the morning's breakfast.  The crowd let out a collective, "Ewwww..."

The Slytherin captain landed as well, and started yelling at the sick teammate.  But instead of getting back on the broom, the seeker ran back to the castle, looking extremely green.  Glaring at Harry, the Slytherin captain called Madame Hooch and forfeited the match.

"Gryffindor wins the quidditch cup!" yelled Lee to the crowd.  For a few seconds, the crowd was torn between disappointment and laughter at how the game finally ended.  Then, the Gryffindors stormed the field, while the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students cheered.  Most of the Slytherins were scowling, but several were howling with laughter at what happened.  Harry felt a little sorry for the new seeker – he was going to have to put up with a lot from his classmates for the last several weeks…

---

WOW!  Thanks everyone for reviewing the last two chapters!

Next chapter: Party with Hagrid, 3rd task, Neville gets a woman?  
  
By the way, I'm 22 years old, Ariel – if you want, you can check out my bio to see more info about me.

I know I've done this about every chapter, but thanks again to Atheis and Aeris.  You two are awesome!

Oh, a bit of news.  I am already working out the plot lines for a sequel, titled "Harry Potter and the Possession of Voldemort"  However, I am running into a problem with the rating.  Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon need to get in a heated argument with each other, saying a few sentences which might be PG (so I can't list them here.)  If someone is willing to help me out, e-mail me at kevinericweber@yahoo.com

Ideally, I'd like the next story to be G as well, so anybody reading this story can read the next one.  It seems stupid to have to push the rating up to PG for two sentences in the first chapter…

**Please Review!**


	19. Neville's Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

Harry was looking forward to the Care of Magic Creatures class all that week.  Hagrid was throwing an end-of-project party in class to celebrate the faerie raising, and it was going to be the day before the 3rd task.  Clearly, a lot of the Gryffindors were looking forward to it as well, because all of them seemed to be zoning out in class.  _Of course, Harry admitted to himself, __that might be because the teachers have been pushing us a little too hard for the O.W.L.s  Harry was dreading the tests, which were less than two weeks away._

All thoughts of the O.W.L.s were driven from Harry's mind, though, as the 5th years entered the Care of Magic Creatures class inside the faerie compound.  Faeries and humans intermingled in the enclosure, and Hagrid served some food made especially for the occasion by the house elves (and not by Hagrid himself, Harry gladly noted.)

Harry personally loved the project and had made a present for the faeries.  Drawing everyone's attention, he opened a small bow to reveal four balls: one red the size of a golf ball, two smaller ones the size of a large grape, and a tiny gold one smaller than a marble (which had little wings as well).  Also, there were a bunch of tiny fake broomsticks, as well as four miniature bats.  Harry completed the setup by putting up 6 large hoops, suspended by planks of wood.  As soon as Harry was done, the two medium size balls started rocketing around.

The faeries' eyes all went wide when they saw this, and they all dived for a broomstick.  Clearly, Harry's faerie had instilled a love of quidditch, and soon, over twenty faeries were playing a large scrimmage game.  Hermione's faerie, he noticed, wasn't playing, but refereeing the match from atop one of the goals.

Harry laughed as her faerie made up a new penalty which would never be needed for regular quidditch: dropping your broomstick while flying.  Soon, everyone was engulfed watching the miniature game, and everyone laughed as several of them did the 'Puking Buzzard'.

Meanwhile, Hagrid walked over to Ron and quietly asked to talk to him afterwards.  Ron nodded, wondering what Hagrid wanted.  So as Harry instructed them how to care for their new game set, and Hermione gave her faerie a goodbye present (another book), Ron walked back over to Hagrid at the end of the party.

"Ron," Hagrid said, "I gave almost everyone in the class good marks fer their faeries.  But I had to give yeh a bad one – What did yeh do to your faerie?"

Ron was puzzled, and said, "Er, I didn't do anything unusual."

"Did yeh visit it everyday?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes!" Ron said, and then admitted, "Well, there were a couple of days…"

"Well," Hagrid asked, "Why won' your faerie have anythin' to do with about half of the others?"

Ron at first didn't know what Hagrid was talking about, and then explained, "Oh, I told him not to hang out with the Slytherins.  I didn't want him to turn out bad."

"You did what!" Hagrid spoke loudly.   "Faeries are some of the most innocent creatures there are.  And you taught yours t' hate?  On something as stupid as which house the person I assigned to look after it was in?"  Look over there," Hagrid ordered, pointing at the Faeries.

"Can you tell me," Hagrid asked somewhat angrily, "which faeries are 'Gryffindor' and which are 'Slytherin'?"  Ron looked, but all the faeries looked the same to him.  Most were packing up the quidditch gear, side by side.

"Do you think it will matter ten years from now which house you're in?  Well, which house was I in, then?" Hagrid asked.  Ron didn't have answers to either of the questions.  For all he knew, Hagrid could've been in Slytherin house 50 years ago.

"Which house…" Ron started, wondering which of the four Hagrid was in.

"Doesn' matter.  But if it was Slytherin, would your faerie hate me?" Hagrid finished, a little softly.  Ron felt a guilty churning in his stomach and went to help the faeries with the goal hoops.  He hoped that several of them were the Slytherin faeries.  That way his faerie might see him and have one last shot at redemption.

"C'mon, Ron, let's go," called Harry.  Ron cast one last guilty at his faerie, and left the compound.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

Harry watched as Alicia was mentally preparing herself at breakfast the next day.  He was slightly amused, and hoped he wasn't that transparent when he was worried about the tasks last year.  As Alicia finished and rose to leave, the Gryffindors all wished her luck.  "I wonder if we're going to get to watch everything," Harry asked.

Ron said, "What do you mean, of course we'll get to watch.  Why else would they have a stadium?"

Harry replied, "Well, last year's maze nobody could see inside.  I don't see how it will be different if it's a mirror maze instead."

Hermione said, "What?  It's going to be a mirror maze?  How did you two hear what the last task is?"

Harry laughed and said, "Hermione, they tell the champions what the last task is a month beforehand.  We heard from Alicia."

Ron continued, "I hear they're raising the stands this year.  Everyone will be able to see inside.  But I think they're putting some type of magic shell up which will prevent the champions from seeing the outside.  That way, the champions can't see where they are based on where the audience is."

"Wow.  I wonder what Alicia will see from the inside, then," Ginny said.  After talking a bit more about mirrors and what each champion should do, they left the Great Hall and walked towards the grounds where the third task was.

Harry looked inside the maze, and was surprised.  There were no obstacles or creatures inside!  How was this supposed to be difficult for the champions?  Surely the mirrors couldn't pose that big of a problem.

Harry changed his mind, though, as the three champions walked up to the three opening along the maze.  He saw Alicia gasp – obviously there was more to it than Harry imagined.  Richard Joel's voice cast over the crowd.  "Hello," he called, "and welcome to the final task of this year's Triwizard Tournament.  The rules are simple.  No dark arts, and the champion who reaches the cup first wins!  Now, Alicia Spinnet from Hogwarts and Jean DeGalle from Beauxbatons will start first, since they are in the lead.  Shortly after, I will blow my whistle, and Petrina Ivanov will enter.  Ready?"

Joel blew his whistle loudly.  Alicia and Jean stepped into the maze, and were greeted me countless images of themselves and the triwizard cup appearing all over the place.

Alicia already had her strategy worked out, and was looking for which triwizard cup image was the largest.  Seeing it, she set hesitantly off in that direction, her arms in front of herm.  Soon she ran into a mirror, and examined which direction the image she saw bounced off.  Awarded by a somewhat larger picture of the cup, Alicia continued along the path to the cup, as she heard the whistle for Petrina to enter.

Jean seemed to be having a hard time with the mirrors.  In particular, he thought that the mirrors would reflect magic as well, and tried a summoning charm on the cup.  The spell ended up going through several mirrors, and hitting Alicia, throwing her backwards until she came up with the counter-curse.

While Alicia was getting her bearings and trying to get sight of her path to the cup back, Petrina was taking a completely different approach.  Time after time she would cast _'Quassi', shattering mirrors one by one around her.  While it was much slower, it made the task an ordinary maze from her point of view._

Alicia was growing exicted; the cup was getting larger each step she took.  The cup appeared only 20 meters away, when the image disappeared, replaced by a cracked mirror.  "No!" she cried, and listed her options.  She could run to the cracked mirror and hope that she could find the path after it.  Unfortunately, this would mean going in the area of Petrina, who had most likely cracked the rest of the mirrors around her.  She decided to follow another image of the cup, which didn't look far way either.

Alicia didn't have any difficulties getting to it, but when she arrived, she found a note inside which read:

_I am sorry, but this is just a replica of the cup._

_-Petrina Ivanov_

Petrina, was meanwhile walking slowly around, braking mirrors and coloring the ground to show where she had been.  Every so often she conjured a duplicate of the cup as well.  It was slow and methodical, but it was guaranteeing her of reaching the cup eventually.  However, she still needed more time, when it hit her what else she could do.

Alicia was yet again following a triziard cup image, which she could only hope was a genuine cup this time, when another misfortune hit her.  One of the mirrors moved, tilting the cup's image away!  Alicia cried out again, and realized that she wasn't going to find the cup first, as several mirrors began turning slowly, preventing her from getting good view of the cup.  She adopted the mirror-breaking approach Petrina was using, but she had no clue even which general direction the cup was.  She still set off gamely, in a random direction.  When she finally noticed the floor's color was changed, she realized that she was just retracing one of the other champion's footsteps

Jean had just about given up.  As luck would have it, he started in a section away from Petrina's mirror breaking, but the mirrors were the thing that stumped him the most.  Spell after spell simply went through the mirror, and Jean unsucessively racked his brain for an effective spell.  In the end, he decided to cast '_Accio__' in random directions and hope to hit the cup by luck.  It was unlikely, of course, but if it worked, he'd win the tournament when the cup flew itself through the maze to get to him._

Petrina had seen several large images of the cup through as of yet unbroken mirrors.  It took all her willpower to refrain from running to the mirror and attempting to find it like Alicia.  She turned the corner around another shattered mirror and saw a huge cup.  Not daring to get her hopes up, she cast '_Quassi,' and the mirror behind the cup broke.  She had found the cup!_

She quickly ran over and grabbed it.  Joel's voice boomed over the maze, "And Petrina Ivanov has got the cup!  This year's winner is Durmstrang!"

A lot of the crowd moaned, disappointed, and a few even booed, which made Harry feel sorry for Petrina.  However, someone else beat him to standing up for her; the last person he would have expected.

"How dare you!" yelled Ron at the crowd.  "She won the cup fairly!  She deserves it!  Just because she was competing against us doesn't mean she should get booed!  And how would Alicia feel, coming out with you all disappointed at her?" After saying this, he stood up and loudly cheered the champions.  Harry, Hermione, and Ginny stood with him, soon followed by the rest of the Gryffindors, followed by the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  The Slytherins were already cheering before Ron gave his speech, and it made Harry smile that they were cheering for both Alicia and Petrina.  _Maybe they're not so bad after all, mused Harry._

Everyone was in the Great Hall, eating lunch and talking about the Triwizard cup.  Alicia was talking about her experience in the maze, and everyone was enthralled with hearing about seeing over a hundred images of the Triwizard cup in different sizes.  When she got to the part about the fake cup and the note from Petrina, several people squawked.  Ron laughed, and said, "Well, I guess you found the cup first.  It was just bad luck it turned out to be the wrong one!"

Harry realized he hadn't given Alicia her gift yet.  He quickly ran up to the commons to grab it.  When he got back down to the Great Hall, he hid the gift behind his back.  "Alicia," he half sang, "I've got something for you…"

Alicia turned and looked at him.  With her eyes half narrowed, she said, "Really."

Harry smiled even bigger and pulled the present out.  It was a long polished piece of wood, with pictures all along the length of it.  Alicia let out a burst of laughter.  She had forgotten Harry taking rapid photos of her when her name was announced as the Hogwarts champion, and he clearly put them to a good use.  None of the pictures were moving, but were aligned next to each other frame by frame, so Alicia could actually see how her expression moved even more accurately.  The first several had her jaw simply hanging several inches.  Then the pictures showed her blinking slowly.  Finally, the end pictures revealed her shaking her head in disbelief before getting up to leave the table.

She looked up at Harry, who had a giant grin on his face.  "You realize of course," she said, "I'll have to get you back for this."  Harry wasn't too worried, since she said it with a big smile on her face.

Suddenly, everyone's gaze was drawn to the doors; Petrina Ivanov had just entered the hall and was walking down the Gryffindor table.  Everyone was silent, and she stopped next to Ron.  "Were you the guy that stood up for me after the match?" she asked.

Ron was clearly thinking fast, and took a quick glance at Hermione.  Hermione didn't appear mad, but Ron didn't want to take any chances.  "Er, Sorry," he said, "That was Neville Longbottom!"  He quickly pointed Neville out, who was now blushing.  Petrina walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said quietly, "If you ever visit Durmstrang, I'll make sure you get a personal welcome."

As she walked back out the hall and Neville somehow blushed beyond red, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Lee all cheered, "Go Neville!"  Hermione and Ginny groaned, and muttered, "Boys."

Hagrid walked in, and congratulated Alicia.  "But I didn't win," complained Alicia.

Hagrid waved that off, and said, "You tried yer best.  An' look how many obstacles it took to throw yeh off!"  Hagrid let out a big grin and patted Alicia on the back.

Alicia seemed to be getting another smile on her face, which made the rest of the Gryffindors happy.  They were all worried that Alicia would be upset, like she was after the second task.  As Hagrid was walking back out of the Hall, Harry suddenly remembered the centaurs.  With a pang of sorrow about what happened to Firenze, Harry called, "Hey Hagrid!  Are the centaurs ok?"

Hagrid turned back around.  "Well," he said, "they're doin' ok.  They're not avoidin' me anymore, but a few of em were still acting a bit strange.  Bane was going on, saying 'I didn' see the end'  He's probably just upset about not seein' Dumbledore's battle with Voldemort.  Either that or he's complaining about not witnessin' the battle firsthand.  I can understand how they'd be angry – did you hear that one of the centaur's hooves was cut off?  Bloody shame."

Harry wasn't listening anymore.  _He doesn't understand, Harry thought, __that Centaurs aren't concerned with anger.  They're concerned with the future.  And if Bane hadn't seen the end, that means Voldemort survived the battle with Dumbledore!  But if Bane hadn't seen the end, then what had he seen?  Harry tore off from the Great Hall with several Gryffindors calling after him._

---

Only one more chapter left!  (I decided not to split it into two and make a cliffhanger)

Hehe, Neville got himself a woman.  Go Neville!

Thanks for all that have reviewed!

Atheis & Aeris – I'm glad you loved the Puking Buzzard!  You know, when I got to the question about Snape being a Death Eater, I realized that I don't know why Snape became a death eater.  So I decided to end the conversation.  Sorry!  I guess if I had to write a reason, though, I'd say he was taken down the slow path of corruption, maybe based on jealousy.  Yeah, that sounds good.

JKButcher – Hehe, I hope you did ok on your BioChem test!  I know what it's like – I've had several CompSci tests the last week.  Oh, I forgot to mention in the review; I loved the strategic location of Hermione's kick.  Beautiful!

Avide Reader – I decided to tone the argument down in the next story.  There are only 4 main adjective/nouns used, 3 which JK uses herself.  To tell you the truth, I don't know whether the fourth is G or PG, but I think I'll put it as G anyway.  I doubt anyone will be offended by the word.

Lastly, I apologize to Athena Keating Thomas.  I saw your review, but I forgot to mention you on the story.  I'm sorry!

**Please Review!**


	20. What is Power?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I don't even own Dudley.

Harry walked quickly through the forbidden forest.  His eyes darted around – where was Bane?  He needed to know what the centaur had seen!  The forest itself wasn't helping much, either.  The wind was blowing around the underbrush, making it impossible for Harry to spot movement.  The sounds of the trees swaying made it impossible to hear sounds, either.

Suddenly, he caught sight of two eyes peering at him a short distance away.  As soon as Harry noticed them, they blinked, and the creature took off.  Harry noticed the flick of a tail and the sound of hooves.  "Bane!" he yelled, and ran after the creature.

It appeared the centaur wasn't trying to escape Harry.  Every time Harry thought he had lost track, he'd catch the sound of hooves and take off again.  _Was Bane leading him somewhere?  What was this all about?  He wondered._

Harry finally came upon a clearing, where the centaur stood staring at him.  "Bane?" Harry asked tentatively.  At his words, the centaur burst in a cloud of smoke, and Harry heard a low hoarse laugh from behind him.  Harry turned around, and was greeted by the sight of a black robe with two red snake-like eyes staring out at him.

"Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry Potter, we meet again, and I must say you've grown much stronger," Voldemort remarked.  Voldemort noticed that Harry didn't seem to be afraid of him.  "Do you no longer fear me?  Am I too weak?" he asked sharply.

"No, I don't fear you.  And it has nothing to do with power," Harry replied

"Yes," Voldemort hissed, "that is good.  You know, the death eaters are nothing compared to us.  They cower in fear when they see me, and they will soon cower in fear when they see you.  They are but mere servants.  Don't deny it.  You are more powerful than all your teachers, and you are but 15 years old.  You could be great, you know.  You could never be a death eater, but you could be something far more."

Harry squirmed, and Voldemort seemed to notice it, "You like power, don't you?  When you made that first _Nunquam__ Communatatus spell, and no one could remove it, you felt it, didn't you?  A surge, realizing you're greater them?  You didn't stop there, did you?"_

Harry couldn't answer.  The truth was, shortly after he found out about his new strength in willpower spells, Harry secretly spent some time refining his skills.  Yet Harry couldn't brush away Dumbledore's warning about treading down the same path as Tom Riddle.

Voldemort sensed Harry's hesitation, and continued gently, "Power isn't evil, Harry.  It's natural, not something to be feared."

"No," Harry replied, finding his voice, "power isn't something to be feared.  Just how it can be used."

"There are only two types of people, Harry.  Those with power, and those who are too afraid to use it," Voldemort harshly replied.

"No, there are two types of people:  Those who are good, and those who are evil.  There is no difference between you and your death eaters," Harry retorted.

"Power," Voldemort thundered, "separates us.  I am powerful.  They are not.  Power is the only thing that matters!"

Harry then realized the difference between Voldemort and himself.  Why he would never turn down the same path.  "No, power is nothing.  Your power doesn't mean anything," he simply replied.

Voldemort was quaking in anger, and before Harry could do anything, whipped out his wand and yelled "_Crucio!"  Harry braced himself for the pain, but it was muted somehow.  He felt like he was in liquid electricity, but it was far from the nerve searing pain he remembered from Malfoy.  He opened his eyes, and noticed that Voldemort appeared to be in pain.  Harry cleared his mind, and the pain almost completely vanished.  He only felt some mild pangs from his feet, which were easily ignored.  Voldemort, on the other hand, was looking far worse off.  His teeth were gritted and his body was hunched.  A faint grunt emerged from his throat and Voldemort slowly lowered his wand._

Suddenly, four death eaters appeared off to the right.  Apparently, they were far enough in the forest that it was possible to Apparate in.  Harry whirled around, but none of the four had their wands out.  They were staring at Voldemort, who was lightly panting.  "15 years ago," Voldemort hissed, "I tried killing you.  I was thwarted then by your mudblood mother.  But she's not here for you now, is she?  Kill him!"

The last two words were directed at the death eaters; Harry quickly concentrated and cast, '_Nutusus__ Aegis' upon himself.  One of the death eaters cast '__Avada__ Kedavra' upon him, which just disappeared when it his shield.  The death eaters were stunned.  There was no way to block the Avada Kedavra spell.  The only way to defeat the killing curse was to be immensely more powerful than the caster.  But this was just a 15 year old boy!_

Harry was inwardly relieved.  He didn't know whether the shield would work for sure.  Voldemort whispered, "So, you cast a willpower spell.  That's quickly remedied."  Harry was beginning to worry.  McGonagall or Snape couldn't remove his spells, but Voldemort was more powerful than either of them.

"Finite Nutus!" Voldemort cast.  He seemed to be drawing on some inner reserves, then opened his eyes and yelled, "Crucio!"

Harry didn't feel anything, but Voldemort visibly flinched in pain.  "How," he asked, "is this possible!  You cannot defeat me at this!"

Harry whispered, "I already did last year.  Don't you remember the wands?  I forced yours to regurgitate its spells.  That was based on willpower too."

"You are nothing!  Crucio!" Voldemort yelled.

Voldemort immediately doubled over in pain again.  When he looked up, and noticed the death eaters.  More were popping up behind the first four, and all were looking at the pair differently than before.  They were looking at Harry almost reverently, but they were looking at Voldemort with something between loathing and pity.

"Crucio!" Voldemort called upon Harry again, and he fell upon the ground, heaving.  Harry simply looked down at him.  Voldemort was lying on the ground, a complete wreck of himself.  If it were anyone else, Harry would have felt pity.  But the day where Voldemort deserved pity passed far before his time.

"Kill me," Voldemort whispered.  Harry looked at him in shock.

"Kill me," Voldemort whispered more insistently.  Harry's head immediately screamed _Do it!  He killed my parents!  He deserves to die!  But Harry simply shook his head no._

Voldemort grew angry, pointed his wand at Harry, but surprised him by hissing "Avada Kedavra."  Harry watched the spell hit his shield and penetrate it.  Although he felt a small part of himself being ripped from his body, he certainly wasn't dead.  Voldemort let out a high-pitched wail, and his body collapsed into a pile of dust, which slowly blew away into the wind.  Harry felt more than saw a blackish apparition fade away into the forest, seemingly rustling the trees as a cold breeze as it left.  He stumbled for a second, then steeled himself and took stock.  He felt tired, but he could deal with that later.  He held his hand up to his scar, which was painlessly throbbing, and turned to face the death eaters.

The death eaters were doing the last thing Harry would have expected.  They were kneeling, with their heads bowed.  "Get up," Harry spoke.  As if their life depended on it, the death eaters immediately rose.

"Master?" one of them ventured.

"I am not your master!" Harry yelled.

They all cringed.  Another finally spoke up, "You defeated our lord.  We did not know you possessed such dark powers."

"That had absolutely nothing to do with power, let alone dark powers" Harry snapped.

"But…" sputtered the death eater.

"Peter Pettigrew gave his flesh to resurrect Voldemort.  But two years ago, I saved Peter's life.  He owed his life to me, and so did part of Voldemort.  Without the ingredient from his father, he couldn't have killed me even if I were a muggle," Harry finished, and started walking back to the castle grounds.

He didn't know for sure what would happen to the death eaters.  Hopefully, most of them wouldn't want to go back to Voldemort, seeing Harry defeat him.  Of course, Harry had defeated Voldemort before, and Voldemort still managed to collect followers.

Harry was almost to the edge of the forest when exhaustion started fully setting in.  He stumbled again, fell down completely, and was then greeted by the blurred vision of a centaur.  "Bane?" Harry croaked.

"Hello, Harry Potter.  I heard you calling my name.  Did you need something?" Bane replied politely.  Harry tried to laugh, but it took too much effort.

"The end?" Harry managed.  He felt quite week.

"I still cannot see it."

"But, are we at a better start?" Harry asked, falling into unconsciousness.  The last thing he remembered was Bane's voice whispering in the darkness, "Yes, I believe so."

Harry tried to open his eyes, but only managed to get them open a crack.  He moaned softly, and the hand he didn't know was around his tightened.

"Ginny?" he croaked.

"Not now, Harry.  You need to rest," Ginny replied gently.  Harry fell back into sleep.

Several hours later, Harry came to again.  While he was feeling as though he'd been trampled by a rampaging hippogriff, he felt much better than before.  He opened his eyes, and noticed Ginny was still sitting there, holding his hand, but she was asleep.  He squeezed her hand gently, and she woke up.

"You realize," he whispered, "I'm going to have to stop doing this."

"Stop doing what?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled, and said "Almost dying,"

Ginny smiled too, and said, "You know it's been hard for me to do this."

Harry's smile turned a little sad, "I'm sorry.  I've done this to you twice so far."

Ginny grinned, and said, "No, I mean it was hard kicking Ron and Hermione out of here.  They wanted to wait for you too, of course.  And I probably wouldn't have been able to get them to leave at all, if it wasn't for the two of them…" At this, Ginny didn't even need to finish, and Harry laughed softly.

Suddenly, the hospital door flew open, and Ron and Hermione bounded in.  "Harry!" Hermione screamed, and threw her arms around him in a big hug.  Harry grunted a little in pain, and Hermione released him.  All the noise seemed to attract Madame Pomfrey, who stormed in with evil looks at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.  But before she could open her mouth, Professor Dumbledore entered as well.  Madame Pomfrey saw him, pondered her situation, turned around, and exited muttering about how hospitals and headmasters did not mix.

 "You know, this is the fourth time you've wound up in the hospital at the end of the year," Dumbledore spoke with a grin, "Keep this up, and I might start worrying about you."  At this everyone laughed.  Dumbledore continued, a little more seriously, "Harry, what happened out there in the forest?  If you want, we can discuss this privately."

"What, no they can stay," Harry started, "I entered the forest because I needed to talk with Bane.  Hagrid was going on about how he said 'He hadn't seen the end'.  Hagrid thought it meant that Bane didn't foresee your battle with Voldemort, or didn't witness it.  I realized that what Bane meant was that the end wasn't in sight yet.  Which meant Voldemort was still alive.  I needed to ask him specifically what he had seen, and I managed to find him.  Or what I thought was him.  It turned out to be an illusion, which led me to Voldemort.  Voldemort tried to convince me to lead the death eaters with him."  At this, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny flinched.  Harry continued, "I told him no, how power didn't mean anything, especially his power.  He cast the cruciatus curse on me, but…" Harry trailed off.

"It didn't work out right, you didn't feel it," prodded Dumbledore.

"Well, I did at first, but I could just dismiss it in my mind.  But it looked like it was actually hurting Voldemort.  He looked like he was in pain when he did it.  He then asked some death eaters to kill me.  I cast the willpower shield spell, and the Avada Aedavra spell they cast dissipated in it."  Ron and Hermione's mouths fell open.

Dumbledore noticed this, and told them, "It's not completely true that the Avada Kedavra curse is unblockable.  It is unblockable if the victim does not have a lot more willpower than the caster."

Ron sputtered, "But, that means that, that Harry is…"

Harry interrupted, not wanting to hear any more about how powerful he was, and continued his story.  When he got to the part about the death eaters calling him master, Hermione and Ginny shuddered.  Ron laughed, and wheezed, "A 15 year old dark lord!  That would've looked funny!"   Hermione and Ginny shot him severe looks, and Ron quickly said, "Er, I mean, you would've looked very intimidating, Harry."

Harry laughed, "I don't know Ron; I think it'd be funny to have hordes of masked freaks running around, tending my whims.  'Get me my drink, lackey!'" Harry fake commanded in a high pitch voice, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Oh, shoot!  We need to get to the end of term feast!" Hermione remembered suddenly, and then noticed Dumbledore sitting next to her.  "Er, Sir, shouldn't you be down there?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "That's ok, the faeries are taking care of it."  Hermione and Ron sniggered, but Ginny looked confused.

"Faeries alter time, Ginny.  Time's going a lot slower for them down there right now," Harry explained.

"But Hermione is right.  We should get down there.  Harry, do you feel up to it?" Dumbledore asked.  Harry took stock of his condition.  He had aches around his chest and legs, but didn't want to miss the end of term feast.  He nodded, and the five of them made their way down to the Great Hall.

On the way down, Harry had a sudden realization.  "Hermione," he whispered, "the O.W.L.s?"

Hermione bit her lip, and said, "Er, you missed them." Harry didn't even want to think about what that exactly meant.

Ron caught what they were saying, and whispered, "I wish I could've missed the O.W.L.s.  How are you so lucky?"  Harry and Ginny sniggered, while Hermione playfully hit Ron on the arm.  Dumbledore chuckled, and threw open the doors to the Great Hall.

Everyone inside seemed to be moving in very slow motion.  Once inside, Dumbledore nodded imperceptibly to the faeries, and they all flew away.  Time resumed; Dumbledore walked to his place at the staff table, and the others walked to an open spot on the Gryffindor table.

"Another year, gone, and yet again we haven't had a lack of excitement.  I believe the house cup needs awarding now, as well.  In 4th place, Hufflepuff with 292 points.  In 3rd place, Ravenclaw with 337 points." Dumbledore addressed.  At this, Harry could see all the Gryffindors and Slytherins sit forward anxiously.  Right now, Harry didn't care who won.  Voldemort was gone, what did it matter if Slytherin got the house cup?  Dumbledore continued, "In 2nd place, Slytherin with 361 points, and in 1st place, Gryffindor with 723 points."  The majority of the great hall burst into cheering, but Harry wondered about the point total, until he remembered Snape's contribution.

After the excitement died down to a bearable level, Dumbledore spoke, "There is one other affair I would like to talk about.  As most of you know, Harry Potter has spent the last several days in the hospital, even missing his O.W.L.s.  Most of you are not aware that this is because he was forced to fight Voldemort again."  After the traditional cringing when Voldemort's name was used, Dumbledore continued, "However, I have good news.  Voldemort was forced back into his formless existence which he spent 13 years."  Almost everyone in the hall began celebrating wildly and everyone nearby clapped Harry on the back enthusiastically.  Even the majority of the Slytherin table was rejoicing at the Dark Lord's downfall.  Harry was too busy thinking.  _Back into his formless existence?__  But that means he's not dead.  That means he can rise again.  Harry quickly got over it.  __If Voldemort rose again, we'll just have to face him again.  What did Dumbledore say?  'If he is delayed again, and again, why he may never return to power'.  Harry joined in with his friends celebrating._

For reasons unknown to Harry, Dumbledore still insisted he at least start the summer at the Dursleys.  But he knew the first chance he'd get he would be over at the Burrow.

The train ride back to King's Cross with Ginny took far too short of a time.  He wanted to spend some more time with her, considering how he wouldn't see her for while.  At least Ron and Hermione decided to get a different compartment.  However, as the train slowed into the station, Ron opened the door and spoke to Ginny, "C'mon, we need to go Ginny."

"Just one minute," Ginny replied.  "Harry, I need to show you something."  She then pointed her wand at him and muttered "_Nutusus__ Aegis."  She looked up at him, and asked, "Can you remove it?"_

Harry smiled at her, and brought out his own wand.  "_Finite Nutus," he incanted.  He then cast jelly legs at himself, but nothing happened.  He blinked._

Focusing hard, he said "_Finite Nutus" loudly.  The next jelly legs didn't work either.  He looked up at her, his face a question._

"Harry," she spoke, "Dumbledore told you that power wasn't the end-all of magic."

"But…" he studdered.

"Harry, Voldemort was more powerful than your mom.  But she still saved you from him," she prodded.

Harry started, "But that was because of her…"  But he never got to finish, as Ginny kissed him, gave him an odd smile, and followed her brothers back to the Burrow.

---

First, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed!  Risi, Atheis & Aeris, Camelot, Caius, Stardazzle, LakerGurl, Avide Reader, Katydid, Blackletter, Ariel, JKButcher, Athena Keating-Thomas, and Rav – A giant thanks to all!

Second, I am writing a sequel to this, entitled 'Harry Potter and the Possessions of Voldemort'  Harry returns for his 6th year, to find the school yet again under attack.  Dementors attack, Malfoy returns, and there seems to be a traitor within the school…

For those of you wishing to find the story, it is under the following information:

StoryID: 1075815

Categories: Action/Adventure, Mystery

Characters: Harry, Voldemort


End file.
